Acuerdo Perfecto
by Majo.Cullen
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran llegan a un acuerdo con duracion de una semama, no se conocen y creen que tal trato no los afectara despues, pero nada es tan sencillo como parece.
1. El Acuerdo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO ****CLAM ****Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ****Jazzy W.****YO SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

"_Ellos llegaron a un acuerdo, parecía que los beneficios mutuos eran suficientes, ninguno de los dos se imagino mas de lo estipulado, jamás pensaron en ello, no se conocían, al final era solo un buen trato, una solución para sus problemas, ¿El mejor acuerdo es el que se apega estrictamente a las condiciones impuestas o el que da como resultado algo inesperado?"_

**Capitulo 1**

**El acuerdo**

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios para varones en el edifico cerca de la Universidad, no pensaba mientras recorría puerta tras puerta, era de madrugada, demasiado noche para que alguien estuviera rondando, los mas inocentes estarían dormidos y los mas ladinos estarían demasiado ocupados para estar afuera de su cama.

Solo pedía a Dios que su objetivo al menos estuviera en un punto intermedio, que al menos por esta noche no estuviera enrollándose con alguna de sus tantas conquistas.

Fue hasta el final del pasillo donde dormía, al ser el consejero de aquel piso dormía solo, convenientemente, pensó Sakura mientras se miraba su falda hasta la rodilla su blusa de botones con los dos primeros desabrochados y su cabello recogido en un moño, se echo para atrás sus lentes e inhalo fuertemente antes de abrir la puerta, al girar la perilla dio un paso para ver a Shaoran Li, recostado en su cama con un brazo sobre su cabeza, leyendo un libro, vaya esto si era inusual, pero Sakura estaba mas entretenida observando su abdomen desnudo demasiado bien formado para tomar en cuenta que quizás el hombre mas popular de toda la Universidad podía leer mas de dos paginas seguidas.

El la miro con el ceño fruncido, por primera vez desde que salio de su edificio a unas cuadras de ahí sintió pánico y olvido por un momento las líneas ensayadas de su proposición, era descabellado, absurdo e indigno hasta cierto punto pero estaba harta e incapaz de pensar en nada mas, la siguiente semana había un receso antes de los exámenes finales, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a llegar a tal presión antes de su graduación, había pensado metódicamente en una solución y esperaba que el Sr. Li fuera lo bastante poco escrupuloso como para aceptarla.

-¿Te equivocaste?-, dijo el en tono burlón sin mover un solo pelo.

-No de hecho no-, contesto Sakura cerrando la puerta, Shaoran frunció el ceño y se enderezo, no es como si ella pareciera una loca o una psicópata pero debía asegurarse.

-Bien si no, en que te puedo ayudar-, dijo el poniéndose la playera.

- …Tengo una proposición que hacerle-, Sakura se golpeo mentalmente, estaba tan nerviosa que le había hablado de usted, definitivamente adiós empezar con una buena impresión.

-¿Hacerle?-, pregunto Shaoran sentado en la orilla de la cama

-Eso podría herir a alguien sabias…ahora quisieras decirme ¿Qué proposición?...hablándome de tu…si no le molesta señora-, se burlo mientras ella torcía los ojos, la miro por un rato tratando de adivinar quien era, no recordaba haberla visto o haberla conocido, tal vez era una de las muchas chiquillas recién ingresadas que había oído todos los rumores sobre el, ahora venia una propuesta de amor o una invitación a salir.

-Si lo prefieres…como decía tengo una proposición que hacerte-, dijo Sakura tratando de encontrar el valor para pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, tuvo el leve impulso de salir de ahí y olvidarse de todo, pasar los exámenes, graduarse y después ver como resolvía su pequeño problema pero recordaba que esto era el punto medular del asunto…siempre huía…siempre se alejaba de la gente.

-¿Crees que pueda ser hoy, sabes ha estas horas regularmente la gente duerme?-, susurro Shaoran con una sonrisa de modelo, sin pensarlo Sakura camino y se sentó en la orilla de la cama a su lado, Shaoran se tenso y Sakura desvío la mirada, definitivamente esto había sido mala idea, pero ahora ya no había vuelta.

-Cuanto me costaría acostarme contigo-, dijo Sakura recordando su clase de tácticas de negocios, esto era un negocio, confianza, seguridad y voz clara…eran las actitudes necesarias.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto Shaoran perplejo y divertido.

-No lo voy a repetir, solo que me compruebes que no tienes tu aparato auditivo…si no-, Shaoran se levanto de la cama y se apoyo en el mueble frente a su cama, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo la miro y se hecho a reír.

-Estas pidiendo un costo-, dijo tratando de controlarse.

-Es broma cierto-, continuaba en tono hilarante mientras Sakura rodeaba los ojos, no se imagino que el se comportaría como idiota, o le decía el precio así de simple o la sacaba de su habitación, no tenia un plan para un ataque incontrolable de risa.

Shaoran la miro prácticamente echando humo, tenia que darle crédito…ella tenia coraje, se calmo un poco y suspiro antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-, pregunto el mientras ella desviaba la mirada…no esperas venir con esa proposición sin presentarse o ¿si?

-Sakura Kinomoto…-, suspiro ella y el sonrío

-Bien Sakura estas escuchándote-, dijo Shaoran aguantando otro ataque de risa.

-Si…y quisiera saber si me vas a dar una respuesta o me vas a hacer perder mi tiempo-, dijo ella y Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos.

Sakura estaba apunto de salir corriendo, ahora resultaba que el hombre que se había tirado a media Universidad o quizás a mas estaba siendo pudoroso y juzgador.

-¿Quieres sexo…por que no vas a alguna fiesta tu sabes alcohol...algún chico?-, susurro el con gesto pensativo ella rodeo los ojos y se levanto de la cama.

-Espera…-, dijo el demasiado intrigado para que ella desapareciera, Sakura se dio media vuelta y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué yo?-, pregunto Shaoran con algo de suficiencia en su voz

-Por que pensé que serias mas practico…parece que no se me da bien juzgar a la personas-, murmuro Sakura y el sonrío

-¿Quieres iniciar tu vida Universitaria con el pie derecho?-, pregunto Shaoran sentado en la cama.

Sakura rodeo los ojos y levanto las manos a modo de rendición, esto era una situación que su mente no podría haber imaginado cuando decidió buscar a alguien el pensar en Shaoran Li le pareció una buena opción, quien lo adivinaría.

-Será mejor que me vaya… aun me queda otra opción-, susurro ella suspirando, Shaoran frunció el ceño y una punzada de curiosidad lo invadió

-¿Quién?...si se puede saber-, le pregunto el y Sakura lo miro por un segundo

- Yamazaki Takashi comparte casi la misma fama que tu-, le especto Sakura exasperada con su actitud el se echo a reír y negó con la cabeza.

- Yamazaki no es competencia pero aun no me has respondido…por que pedir a alguien esto para iniciar la Universidad-, insistió el y Sakura suspiro exasperada

-Me graduó en dos semanas genio y estoy harta de imaginarme teniendo sexo con alguien OK-, contesto ella desviando su mirada dándose cuenta que dio mucha mas información de la necesaria

-Definitivamente esta noche la recordare toda mi vida-, anuncio Shaoran mientras Sakura se removía incomoda en medio de la habitación

-¿Qué estudias?-, le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza, Sakura sabía que esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-Comercio Internacional…-, susurro ella

-Muy adecuado para tus propuestas de negocios-, se burlo Shaoran y Sakura estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua.

-Solo olvídalo-, pidió ella en tono bajo.

-Espera…de nuevo….si hipotéticamente alguien aceptara tu propuesta, de verdad quieres que esa sea…tu primera vez-, susurro el y Sakura se río bajito

-Eres bastante santurrón no-, le contesto ella a modo sórdido

-No…la verdad no…por algo llegaste hasta aquí…pero me tienes intrigado-, concluyo el mientras esperaba una repuesta.

-Bueno técnicamente no soy virgen si…tu sabes existen algunos objetos…-, susurro Sakura con la mirada pegada al suelo y el abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Perdiste tu virginidad con…?-, el trastabillo ante cada palabra

-Fue un accidente ….un accidente pero si no piensas contestar a mi primera pregunta yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-, contesto Sakura tensa, ahora tenia ganas de llorar el la hacia sonar demasiado patética, era una mujer de 23 años…tenia derecho a algo de diversión, jamás pensó que aquello fuera terminar en la peor experiencia de su vida, ninguna mujer quiere sentirse así, el dolor y la soledad, la había deprimido por mucho tiempo, pero se canso de buscar a alguien o tal vez nunca lo intento en todo caso estaba harta de saber como seria sentir el cuerpo de un hombre rozar con el suyo, que otro labios recorrieran su cuerpo y que otras manos la tocaran mientras ella exploraba el cuerpo de un extraño y a la vez un amante…ese era todo su problema, sórdido y avergonzante…quería tener sexo y ahora solo estaba siendo humillada

Shaoran la miro mientras ella parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos y aun cuando el era todo menos un caballero en muchos sentidos aun así el aceptar dinero por sexo era algo fuera de sus limites.

-Buenas noches Sr. Li-, siseo Sakura mientras daba un paso, el teléfono sonó haciéndola pegar un brinco y quedarse parada mientras Shaoran la veía a ella y al teléfono alternativamente.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, el teléfono repico hasta que el sonido de la grabadora anuncio la llegada de un mensaje.

- Shaoran hijo, me vas a matar, tu papa me dijo que no llamara a esta hora pero no podía dormir, llámame cuando vengan de camino, no sabes cuanto ansío conocerla, Buenas noches hijo-, la voz de la mujer seso al otro lado del teléfono y Sakura observo como Shaoran llevaba sus manos a su cabello.

-¿Tu mama?-, pregunto Sakura burlonamente sin poder detenerse, la venganza era dulce, el se había burlado de ella, ella merecía algo de revancha.

-Regularmente cuando alguien llama hijo a otra persona es por que es su madre no-, dijo el entre dientes. Ella rodeo los ojos y recordó las palabras de la mujer que Sakura imaginaba como una señora histérica de esas obsesionadas con sus hijos, algo parecida _Nadeshko_, su madre y sus novios jóvenes.

-Ahora entiendo y de verdad me sorprende…vas en serio con ella o no-, susurro Sakura algo confundida, Shaoran Li tenia novia formal… ¿Desde cuando?

-No hay ella-, siseo Shaoran mirándola con una mueca

-Piensas llevar tu muñeca de hule para visitar a tus padres-, se burlo Sakura y el la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-La de los juguetes eres tu si mal no recuerdo-, ella ya no pudo reprimirse de sacar la lengua y el se río mientras ella lo seguía.

-Mi mama encontró unos condones la primera vez que volví de vacaciones después de mi primer año de Universidad y bueno ellos me creen mejor que una chica distinta cada noche-, dijo el encogiéndose de hombros mientras era le turno de Sakura para reírse.

-Espera…me estas diciendo que para justificar tu vida sexual le dijiste a tus padres que tenias una novia con la que tenias relaciones sexuales-, dijo Sakura entre risas

-El sermón fue mas corto…según recuerdo prácticamente jure que la amaba-, dijo el sonriendo.

-¿De verdad tus padres creen que llevas mas de 2 años con ella y aun no la conocen?-, dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos

-Ella quiere pasar tiempo con su familia-, dijo el como si fuera algún pretexto ensayado

-Eres un cínico…parece que tal frase no te funcionara ahora-, se burlo Sakura, ahora casi había olvidado de su mala interpretación de su negocio poco fructífero

-¿Cínico yo?, tu eres las de las propuestas indecorosas-, contesto el mientras ella se encogía de hombros hacia la puerta haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Shaoran la miro…la chica frente a el era linda, si parecía una mala versión de una bibliotecaria pero era linda, y mas que eso parecía una mujer como pintada para conocer a su loca y particular familia, tal vez el dinero no estaba en sus planes pero y si podían llegar a alguna solución que beneficiara a ambos.

-Sakura…-, la llamo y ella se quedo a un paso de la puerta

-¿Y si no pidiera dinero?-, pregunto el mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño.

-Creí que íbamos a olvidar ese asunto-, susurro ella y el se enderezo un poco

-Necesito una novia por una semana-, dijo el en tono burlón viendo al teléfono

-No ni lo pienses…-, dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Piénsalo…el beneficio es mutuo-, dijo el y ella lo miro inquisitoriamente

-Mala elección de palabras-, siseo Sakura

-Si…OK, mira viajo mañana jueves a la casa de mis padres en China, me quedare toda la siguiente semana, y solo tendrías que ser ya sabes tu con todo y tus lentes y esa falda ridícula-, dijo el burlonamente

-Funcionó…la compre pensando en que algún día Shaoran Li me dijera que era ridícula-, exclamo Sakura sarcásticamente

-¿Entonces?-, pregunto Shaoran sonriendo

-Si claro ser tu amada novia por una semana, conocer a tu familia y fingir que conozco literalmente todo de ti desde hace casi tres años a cambio de que…-, bromeo Sakura segura de que jamás haría tal cosa

-A cambio de tener sexo exactamente los mismos días que tu cumplas con tu parte del trato-, dijo Shaoran con toda naturalidad, el no lo veía de una forma complicada ella era una mujer, divertida, lista y bueno Sakura dentro de todo aquel estilo propio, técnicamente el se había costado con muchas mujeres Sakura no debía ser un problema quizás hasta seria divertido.

Sakura abrió los ojos mientras lo veía, su parte mas escrupulosa gritaba un no en tono seguro y decidido, pero una semana con Shaoran Li a su disposición parecía demasiado irreal.

-Es mucho mas complejo de lo que planteas-, suspiro Sakura tratando de escudarse a si misma

-No no lo es…que paso con "¿Cuánto por acostarme contigo?"-, pregunto Shaoran burlonamente imitando patéticamente su voz

-Hablamos de una semana como la mejor novia que te puedas imaginar por…-comenzó Sakura sonriendo

-Una semana del mejor sexo de tu vida-, termino Shaoran burlonamente

-Debido a mi poca experiencia en este asunto permíteme dudarlo-, se encogió Sakura

-Lo mismo…jamás he tenido una novia…por mas de dos días-, dijo cínicamente.

-Tenemos un acuerdo entonces-, inquirió Shaoran y Sakura suspiro sin pensar mucho por lo que iba a hacer.

-Lo tenemos…-, susurro Sakura

-Te espero mañana a las 10 aquí esta bien-, continuo Shaoran

-Que remedio-, contesto Sakura encogiéndose de hombros

-Gran entusiasmo amada mía-, suspiro Shaoran en forma irónica

-Lo que quieres semental-, murmuro Sakura abriendo la puerta mientras Shaoran reía

-Buenas noches Li-, se despido

-Hasta mañana Kinomoto-, Shaoran vio a esa extraña chica partir, era una locura todo aquel acuerdo pero no había remedio, solo era una semana, una semana para descubrir y descifrar a Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura iba prácticamente hiperventilando, se quito los lentes y se llevo las manos a la cara mientras tomaba un taxi.

Ni en sus mas locos sueños hubiera pensado en llegar a conocer a Shaoran Li de esa forma, estaba semana iba a hacer interesante y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir su parte del acuerdo y disfrutar del resto.

_**Cinco minutos no han pasado**_

_**Y ya me estás gustando**_

_**Te quiero en mi mundo**_

_**Pero a mi modo**_

_**Oh, oh, no puedo más**_

_**Sí, sí, lléname toda**_

_**Y mátame toda razón**_

_**Oh, oh, no quiero más**_

_**Sí, sí, dámelo todo**_

_**Come mi imaginación**_

_**Y creo que te tengo miedo**_

_**Me voy, me voy con tu imagen**_

_**Te quiero a mi lado**_

_**Pero amarrado**_

_**Oh, oh, no puedo más**_

_**Sí, sí, lléname toda**_

_**Y mátame toda razón**_

_**Oh, oh, no quiero más**_

_**Sí, sí, dámelo todo**_

_**Come mi imaginación**_

La canción es Dulce Obsesión de los Satín Dolls

¿Qué les pareció?...... Espero sus _**Reviews **_se los juro no se van arrepentir. =)


	2. Cumpliendo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO ****CLAM ****Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ****Jazzy W.****YO SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

_Chicas muchas gracias a todas por sus __Reviews y sus Alertas! me hacen muy feliz! =)_

_Espero que el sig cap les guste!_

**Capitulo 2**

**Cumpliendo**

Shaoran miro de nuevo a su reloj, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera imaginado que ella vendría, o acaso existía, tal vez solo tuvo un mal sueño…una ilusión de pesadilla por mentirle a sus padres, se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de su maleta y paso una mano por su cabello.

Espero mas de 10 minutos y nada paso, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta…por fin 20 minutos para las 11 de la mañana bajo exasperado para tomar un taxi fuera de su edificio, cuando logro parar uno, el chofer bajo para abrir la cajuela, después de meter la maleta cerró fuertemente llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del hombre.

-Pretendes llevar mi maleta en tus pies-, susurro Sakura mientras Shaoran se volteaba con los ojos desorbitados.

-Llegas media hora tarde-, siseo mientras ella rodeaba los ojos.

-Acabas de salir-, dijo ella mientras le indicaba al chofer del taxi que abriera de nuevo la cajuela, el hombre los miro perplejo y abrió de nuevo el auto.

-Te estaba esperando-, replico Shaoran señalando al edificio.

Sakura se río y Shaoran bufo mientras la ayudaba a subir su maleta.

-Y para que subiría mi maleta hasta tu dormitorio no crees que es ilógico, llegue aquí a las 10, tu elegiste esperarme allá-, se burlo Sakura mientras cerraba la cajuela, Shaoran iba a rebatir mientras ella se dirigía a unas de las puertas traseras del auto, ahora llevaba su cabello en una coleta, una playera de manga larga y unos jeans, casi pasaría como una chica normal, claro sin contar el acuerdo y todo eso.

-Extrañare esa falda-, suspiro Shaoran en tono dramático.

-Lo siento esta tan deprimida después de haber sido llamado ridícula-, le contesto Sakura rodeando los ojos mientras se subía al taxi, Shaoran sonrío y subió después de ella.

-Eres odiosa Sakura Kinomoto-, le dijo en tono burlón

-Y aun así me amas con locura no es así-, suspiro ella sarcásticamente y Shaoran sonrío negando con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde?-, pregunto el chofer

-Al aeropuerto…-, susurro Shaoran mientras Sakura secaba sus manos tenuemente en su pantalón, se decía así misma que aun podía detenerlo todo, pero y después que, pasaría toda la semana encerrada, tal vez estudiar para los exámenes…a si y quedarse deseosa de un buen polvo…Sakura reprimió la idea de jalarse el cabello se comportaba como una completa ninfomana, pero ella quería algo mas que su triste historia de la perdida de su virginidad, ella quería al menos saber algo… cualquier cosa además de deberes y obligaciones, reglas, escuela…entrar una semana en el mundo de Shaoran Li no podía ser tan malo.

Shaoran miraba de reojo a la extraña chica a su lado…¿Estaría pensando en de verdad propone pagar por sexo?, el no lo sabia y para ser sinceros no importaba mucho, un acuerdo era un acuerdo y si ella le quitaba a su mama y a su hermana de encima…seria una muy muy buena semana…para ambos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto llegaron a comprar los boletos, se pararon frente a la empleada de la aerolínea y esta sonrío alternando su mirada de uno a otro.

-Al aeropuerto de China…por favor-, pidió Shaoran mientras Sakura miraba a los lados.

-Claro dos asientos juntos…cierto-, inquirió ella con una sonrisa picara.

-Cierto-, dijo Shaoran burlonamente pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sakura

-Pago en efectivo o tarjeta-, pregunto ella y Sakura respondió casi al tiempo que Shaoran.

-Efectivo-, anuncio ella

-Tarjeta-, murmuro el

La mujer se quedo perpleja mientras Sakura miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Shaoran.

-Mi amor…vamos a conocer a mis padres…yo pago-, dijo el con una sonrisa torcida mirando a Sakura…en sus ojos ella podía ver el chiste entre ellos, el estaba disfrutando de la situación y cada palabra era un gesto burlón.

La mujer de la aerolínea casi exclamo un ¡aw! al oírlo mientras Sakura rodeaba los ojos.

-Te los pagare-, susurro Sakura entre dientes.

-No lo dudes…encontrare la forma de cobrarme-, dijo el a su oído y el enojo de Sakura desapareció…definitivamente el acuerdo no tenia fallas, negó con la cabeza ante la clara aceptación de su cuerpo al engreído Li.

-Si claro…discúlpenos…el paga-, contesto Sakura y la mujer sonrío pícaramente.

Ya en el avión, Shaoran se acomodo del lado del pasillo y Sakura del lado de la ventanilla, después de unos minutos de haber despegado el saco su cartera y se la dio a Sakura.

-¿La dueña de tus quincenas?-, bromeo Sakura y el rodeo los ojos, abrió la cartera en sus manos y le mostró una foto de su familia.

-Al menos tienes que saber quien es quien-, ella le saco la lengua y se acomodo los lentes, casi se atraganta al ver la fotografía, eran demasiado…perfectos.

-Diablos pero si eres el de menor potencial genético-, bromeo ella y el se río por lo bajo.

-Como sea para tu mala suerte…eres mi novia a si que…-, comenzó señalando a cada miembro de su familia.

-El es mi padre Hayden…es un ejecutivo muy importante-, dijo el mientras hacia una mueca algo parecido a una señal para indicar que vivía en el trabajo.

-Ella es Ierán mi madre-, susurro el mientras Sakura contrastaba aquella imagen de la mujer loca del teléfono con la de la foto, estaba realmente equivocada.

-Ella tiene una empresa de Diseño de Interiores…que planea dejar a mi cargo-, dijo el en tono tenso

-Por eso estudias Administración Empresarial-, el se río y asintió

-Es una razón de peso…ella es mi hermana menor Tomoyo esta en el ultimo año de preparatoria en China-, dijo señalando a la que parecía una niña arreglada exquisitamente como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Y el es Yue mi hermano mayor…se caso hace dos años el es ejecutivo igual que mi padre…también vendrá para pasar esta semana con nosotros…el y Naoko…su esposa viven en Boston-, concluyó Shaoran mientras Sakura trataba de recordar todos los nombres.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?-, pregunto ella aun mirando la foto.

-En la biblioteca-, susurro el y ella lo miro con la boca abierta

-Muy creíble genio-, dijo ella mientras se burlaba

-Con esos lentes lo es-, replico Shaoran mientras ella hacia un mohín.

-Da igual…que debo saber de ti-, continuo Sakura regresándole la cartera

-Me gusta la comida Japonesa, practico karate, me gusta casi toda la música, mi colección de espadas es mi mejor tesoro, y he sido el mejor novio del mundo-, Sakura se había quedado perpleja hasta la última parte, negó con la cabeza y miro por la ventana.

-¿Qué debería saber de ti?-, susurro Shaoran intrigado aun, prácticamente ella seguía siendo una desconocida.

-Adoro leer, me gusta casi toda la comida…con mucho la Japonesa es mi favorita, soy buena cocinando, mis padres son divorciados mi padre es Arqueólogo y mi mama…bueno mi familia es algo disfuncional, no me gusta el calor y …no se lo digas a mi novio …llevo tres años con el pero hice un acuerdo para tener el mejor sexo del mundo por que no me satisfacía-, termino en un susurro y Shaoran se río un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, la persona en la otra fila los miro inquisitoriamente y ellos se rieron aun mas.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa?-, pregunto el y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Te tengo un aviso-, dijo el y Sakura supo por su mirada burlona que no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto nerviosa

-China, es el lugar mas caluroso de todo el continente asiático-, dijo y ella le saco la lengua de nuevo, Shaoran estaba casi sorprendido de lo fácil que era conversar con ella, o bromear o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

-Eso hubiera derrumbado nuestro acuerdo-, le susurro Sakura mientras el sonreía tenuemente.

Cuando el avión aterrizo Shaoran ayudo a bajar a Sakura y llegaron juntos a la sala de espera, ahí a lo lejos Sakura logro reconocer a los padres y a la hermana de Shaoran, de pronto se sintió cohibida y si ellos no la aprobaban…la esperada novia de su hijo…era ella, no era alguien despampanante o deslumbrante, suspiro mientras Shaoran la cogia de la mano, casi inconscientemente apretó la mano del el y el le devolvió el apretón haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Shaoran-exclamo Ierán y el sonrío

Lo abrazo para después toda la atención enfocarla a Sakura.

-Mama ella es Sakura-, dijo Shaoran y Ierán sonrío amablemente dando un poco de confianza a Sakura.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla-, susurro Sakura y Ierán sonrío

-Llámame Ierán …no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de conocerte-, dijo mirando a su hijo.

-Shaoran…presenta a tu hermana favorita-, catarruneo Tomoyo y el sonrío

-Sakura…Tomoyo…Tomoyo…Sakura-, presento con un gesto de mano y ella abrazó a Sakura quien se tenso por un minuto, le devolvió el gesto y se separo.

-Eres linda…y gracias a Dios sin teñir….aprendiste Shaoran-, dijo provocando que Sakura se riera, definitivamente lo tenían en una alta estima.

-Papa…pensé que no vendrías-, dijo Shaoran abrazando a su padre quien sonrío tenuemente.

- Ierán y Tomoyo tiene apuestas sobre Sakura…estoy prácticamente como interventor-, dijo el sonriendo a modo de broma y Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Gusto en conocerte Sakura-, se presento ofreciendo la mano, Sakura la tomo y le sonrío.

Después de recoger su equipaje y subir al auto comenzaron el camino a su casa a las afueras de China, Sakura y Shaoran sortearon las preguntas de rutina…como había sido el vuelo, si a Sakura le gustaba el paisaje, como iba la escuela, etc.

Sakura casi se atraganto cuando miro de reojo la casa de los Li, era una casa grande, elegante y realmente hermosa, Tomoyo la miro y sonrío mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

-Llegamos…-, susurro Shaoran que iba del otro lado de ella.

Hayden y Shaoran bajaron el equipaje mientras Ierán y Tomoyo llevaban a Sakura hacia la casa, Sakura miro la gran propiedad sintiéndose algo incomoda, siguió a las dos mujeres hasta la cocina y se quedo parada mientras ellas comenzaban a sacar lo necesario para la cena.

-No mordemos-, exclamo Tomoyo y Sakura sonrío

-Lo siento es solo que esto es extraño-, susurro Sakura y Ierán le sonrío.

-Tranquila…viniste hasta aquí por Shaoran eso es mas que suficiente-, le susurro y Sakura sintió su cara arder, si ella supiera lo que ella y el habían acordado, esas palabras tendrían un significado muy distinto.

-Puedo ayudarles…-, dijo ella tratando de ser amable, Ierán le dio unos cubiertos y le indico para que la siguiera, llegaron a un gran comedor, Shaoran iba entrando con su padre, la vio y le sonrío como infundiéndole confiaba, solo unos segundos antes de acercarse para susurrarle al oído.

-Hubiera sido mejor si trajeras esa falda-, se burlo y Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras Tomoyo los miraba soltando una risita.

Ierán había preparado una gran cena para recibirlos, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, y Sakura comenzó a sentirse un poco mas segura.

-Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí después de tono este tiempo…-, dijo Ierán mientras Sakura sentía a Shaoran tensarse levemente al lado de ella.

-Lo siento de verdad…pero mis padres viven separados desde hace unos años y bueno aprovecho el mayor tiempo para pasar con ellos, ya saben uno a la vez-, susurro Sakura y Ierán sonrío.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí-, dijo Hayden mientras Shaoran miraba a Sakura con un atisbo de agradecimiento.

-Mañana será un maratón de películas por la noche-, dijo Tomoyo mientras Sakura sonreía.

-Claro…-, susurro ella y Tomoyo miro a su hermano.

-Me agrada de verdad-, dijo haciendo que Sakura mirara a la mesa algo avergonzada.

-Tal vez mañana puedan acompañarme a mirar unas nuevas técnicas de remodelación hay algunos materiales muy prácticos hoy en día-, sugirió Ierán mientras Sakura vio como Hayden miro a Shaoran con algo de cautela.

El la miro y ella no supo que hacer, solo casi por instinto tomo su mano, miro a Ierán y asintió.

-Me parece perfecto, Shaoran necesita saber todo lo que pueda o no…-, dijo ella y los padres de Shaoran le sonrieron gratamente.

-Te atraparon hermanito-, dijo Tomoyo y ahora fue el turno de Shaoran para reír.

-No tienes idea-, murmuro viendo a Sakura quien le saco la legua y todos se echaron a reír.

La cena termino mientras cada integrante recogía sus platos, Sakura seco algunos trastes junto con Tomoyo y esta se despidió pues tenia escuela temprano.

-Deben estar cansados…tu maleta ya esta en la habitación-, susurro Ierán a Sakura viendo a Shaoran sentado en el desayunador con su papa.

-Buenas noches… Ierán …Hayden-, susurro Sakura

-Buenas noches hija-, susurro Ierán haciendo que Sakura se tensara por completo, Shaoran la tomo nuevamente de la mano y subieron las escaleras, fueron hasta el final del pasillo de la planta alta y Shaoran se paro en la ultima puerta.

-Mi habitación-, susurro y Sakura lo miro confusa.

-Recuerdas…nosotros dormimos juntos-, murmuro Shaoran rodeando los ojos y ella levanto las manos señalando su falta de memoria.

Entraron y ella vio su maleta debajo de una sillón de cuero negro, había varios libreros, llenos de discos, varios libros y algunas espadas colgadas en la pared, una gran cama y un buró, la puerta de lo que debía ser el baño y un gran ventanal.

-Te gusta-, susurro Shaoran no muy seguro de que mas decir

-Si…es muy tu…el tu verdadero-, dijo ella y Shaoran sonrío.

-Bien por que no te duchas primero-, sugirió, Sakura asintió algo nerviosa, prefreía mil veces las presentaciones a dormir con el…o quizás la anticipación de algo que no estaba segura en que momento pasaría la dejaba echada nudos.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un short y una playera, Shaoran se metió a bañar después mientras Sakura cepillaba su cabello y miraba meticulosamente la habitación, se sentó en la cama y hojeo un libro que se encontraba en el buró.

-100 años de soledad-, susurro Shaoran mientras Sakura cerraba el libro.

-Muy adecuado-, le dijo y el sonrío, tenia puesto unos pantalones de dormir y el torso desnudo, Sakura estaba conteniendo el aire.

-Esto es extraño ¿no?-, susurro Shaoran sentándose a su lado.

-No…en serio…tus padres están …bueno no estoy segura en donde pero si en la misma casa…me creen la novia del año…a si y tengo un acuerdo que si mas no recuerdo yo ya cumplí y tu no-, dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran reía.

-Sabes te ves distinta sin lentes-, susurro Shaoran mientras la veía, en realidad decía la verdad era como mirar a la misma persona en una nueva faceta, con su cabello mojado y su cara pálida, sus ojos por fin sin barreras, un color esmeralda que lo miraba con cierta complejidad y cautela.

-Tu te ves distinto sin playera-, dijo ella con voz tonta y el sonrío.

-Todo es broma para ti-, le pregunto y Sakura negó.

-Lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa-, dijo ella en tono bajo.

-Así que le hacías bromas a tus… "juguetes"-, dijo Shaoran en tono burlón.

-No…sirve mucho que no parezcan monos parlantes-, dijo ella y el soltó una carcajada en voz baja.

-Y lo vuelves a hacer-, dijo Shaoran

-¿Qué?-, pregunto Sakura confundida

-Bromear-, susurro el con una sonrisa torcida.

-Tal vez deberías dejar de…-, comenzó Sakura pero se callo mientras el se acercaba a su cuello.

-Shaoran…-, dijo llamando su atención, su aliento rozo contra su piel haciendo que Sakura se mordiera el labio.

-Relájate…-, le susurro antes de besar su cuello lentamente, Sakura no sabia que hacer, pero tampoco podía pensar creyó que el acuerdo estaba claro pero esto era algo que no se había imaginado, estaba perdida con una simple caricia de el…

Shaoran comenzó sabiendo que era la parte del acuerdo restante, la cara de Ierán había sido suficiente por este día, ella estaba feliz, Sakura había cumplido con su parte y por eso se acerco, pero ahora no podía parar aunque quisiera, quizás ni aunque ella se lo pidiera.

Llevo sus manos a la cintura de Sakura y recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, la beso y paso su lengua mientras ella se tensaba y se estremecía ligeramente.

Sakura levanto sus manos y recorrió su torso desnudo casi intentando grabarse cada plano, Shaoran deslizo su rostro rozando con el suyo hasta que encontró sus labios, los beso suavemente y mas suave mientras ella los entre abría con un jadeo involuntario, el la beso ahora con fuerza mientras ella lo atraía hacia el.

Sakura no estaba segura que hacer no había besado mucho y mucho menos de esa forma pero todo parecía querer dejarse llevar, dejo que su cuerpo actuara y mando a volar su mente.

Shaoran la recostó en la cama mientras la seguía besando, sus manos recorrieron el contorno de su cuerpo, desde sus pechos hasta sus muslos. Le quito la playera para comprobar lo que su tacto había notado ella no llevaba sostén, Sakura desvío la mirada y el la obligo a mirarlo para volverla a besar, ninguno de los dos era consiente de si mismo, estaban sorprendidos esta parte del acuerdo era fácil y demasiado placentera.

Shaoran llevo su cara a sus senos mientras Sakura arqueaba la espalda, nada era comparado a esto…nada.

El pasó su boca y su aliento rozo con esa delicada piel, Shaoran estaba perdido entre su olor, su piel, sus manos en su cabello.

Levo una mano hacia su vientre y mucho mas abajo, paso el elástico de su short mientras Sakura gemía tenuemente y besaba su cuello y su pecho.

Su mano esquivo su ropa interior y la toco haciéndola perder el control, Sakura jamás había logrado sentir esa pequeña electricidad ante su contacto, esa sensación de desequilibrio por completo, lo jalo para que pudiera besarlo nuevamente y el gruño mientras aumentaba su masaje lento y luego rápido y de nuevo.

Sakura lo miro mientras ambos trataban de tomar aire.

Comenzó a bajar su pantalón y Shaoran introdujo un dedo en ella, Sakura se tenso por completo, beso de nuevo sus pechos mientras su dedo entraba y salía haciendo que Sakura cerrara los ojos y echara su cabeza hacia atrás…Shaoran sentí un extraño sentimiento de regocijo mientras la veía así, su necesidad estaba llevándole al limite, se separó y busco en su maleta al pie de su cama un condón.

Sakura trataba de recuperar su respiración miro a Shaoran mientras el se recostaba de nuevo con los ojos oscurecidos.

-Te lo dije…el mejor-, jadeó el a su oído haciendo que ella se apretara contra el mientras lentamente entraba en ella.

Sakura gimió y lo beso mientras Shaoran la acariciaba, recorría sus manos por su cuerpo, se entretenía con sus pezones y sus caderas.

-Shaoran-, gimió Sakura en tono bajo y ronco perdida entre las sensaciones.

-¿mas?….-, preguntó el mientras ella se mordía el labio

-Tienes que preguntar-, se esforzó Sakura por contestarle mientras Shaoran sonreía, aun seguía siendo la misma chica lista y divertida, esta que no lograba descifrar, la que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos y Sakura engancho sus piernas a el mientras el la besaba, ahogo el grito de Sakura en su boca mientras el cerraba sus manos en puños mientras llegaba.

Se quedo mirándola mientras ella trataba de recuperar su reparación con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Estas jadeando-, dijo el en tono bajo

-Tu igual Sr. listo-, dijo ella y el se río sobre su pecho

Se quedaron así un buen rato casi hasta que ambos estuvieron dormidos, Shaoran se acostó al lado de Sakura y esta le dio la espalda ya casi por completo dormida.

-Buenas noches Li-, dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches Kinomoto-, contesto el en un hilo de voz.

Los dos sabían que este acuerdo solo estaba comenzando.

_**A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento porque este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento **_

_**A veces de un hilo y a veces de un ciento  
Y hay veces, mi vida, te juro que pienso:  
¿por que es tan dificl sentir como siento?  
Sentir ¡como siento! ¡que sea dificl! **_

_**A veces te miro y a veces te dejas  
Me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas  
A veces por todo aunque nunca me falles  
A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie  
A veces te juro de veras que siento,  
No darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos  
¿por que es tan dificil?...vivir solo es eso...  
Vivir, solo es eso...¿por que es tan dificil? **_

_**Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser cuando nadie me ve  
Pongo el mundo al reves  
Cuando nadie me ve no me limita la piel  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve **_

_**A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento por que este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento **_

_**Te escribo desde los centros de mi propia existencia  
Donde nacen las ansias, la infinita esencia  
Hay cosas muy tuyas que yo no comprendo  
Y hay cosas tan mias, pero es que yo no las veo  
Supongo que pienso que yo no las tengo  
No entiendo mi vida, se encienden los versos  
Que a oscuras te puedo, lo siento no acierto  
No enciendas las luces que tengo desnudos,  
El alma y el cuerpo **_

_**Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Me parezco a tu piel  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Yo pienso en ella tambien  
Cuando nadie me ve,  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve,  
No me limita la piel **_

_**Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No me limita la piel  
Puedo ser, puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve **_

_**A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
Te encierro en mis ojos  
Tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento por que este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces...  
Del viento  
A veces del viento **_

_**Y a veces del tiempo...**_

La canción es Cuando nadie me ve de Alejandro Sanz

¿Que opinan?.... espero que les haya gustado su primera noche juntos!! Espero sus Reviews!!!!! =)


	3. Perfección

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO ****CLAM ****Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ****Jazzy W.****YO SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

_Holaaa chicas guapas!! Muchas gracias por sus __reviews, alertas y favoritos espero recibir muchoos mas =)_

**Capitulo 3**

**Perfección**

Un sonido agudo inundo la habitación mientras Sakura se revolvía en la cama, miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Shaoran quien se tapo la cara con la almohada, mientras ella se giraba para buscar su reloj.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-, murmuro Shaoran debajo de la almohada.

-Mi reloj-, susurro Sakura con la voz ronca, logro verlo en el buró y lo apago mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama, cerró los ojos por un minuto y después levanto el aparatito para ver la hora.

-Shaoran son las 9:30-, dijo mientras se levantaba llevándose consigo parte de la sabana.

-Gracias por el aviso…el clima por favor-, le dijo mientras se acomodaba acurrucándose en su lado dándole la espalda.

-Tu mama debe ver los nuevos materiales a las 11:00-, le dijo moviéndolo del hombro pero no hubo respuesta.

-Sakura…sabes lo que significa vacaciones…si va-ca-ci-o-nes-, susurro Shaoran mientras ella jalaba la sabana molesta.

-Levántate ya…-, dijo ella al pie de la cama

-No-, susurro el ya despierto, pero era divertido hacerla enojar.

-Shaoran-, llamo ella pero el no contesto.

-No te vas a levantar-, inquirió ella en tono amenazador.

-Si ya lo sabes…-, dijo Shaoran con voz sosa, Sakura tomo las dos puntas del edredón y lo jalo mientras trataba que la sabana tapara su cuerpo, casi hizo un berrinche al notar sus boxer, el tuvo que habérselos puesto de madrugada.

-Sakura-, advirtió Shaoran con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba de la cama directo hacia ella.

-Ves… lo hiciste-, dijo ella en tono burlón pero el no replico nada y siguió acortando su distancia, Sakura fue hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta, entro pero Shaoran tomo la orilla evitando que pudiera cerrar.

-No son formas de despertar a tu perfecto novio…-, dijo Shaoran en tono burlón.

-¿Perfecto?...diablos debes avisarme las cualidades que sean difíciles de identificar-, replico Sakura pero Shaoran estaba mas concentrado recorriendo la parte de su cuerpo que no era protegida por la sabana.

-Shaoran suéltala ya-, dijo ella haciendo que la sabana dejara ver parte de su pecho y su cintura

-Por mi nos podemos quedar así un buen rato-, dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres un cínico-, le especto Sakura

-Y tu…también-, dijo el soltando la puerta mientras Sakura le sacaba la lengua antes de cerrar.

Shaoran comenzó a vestirse, unos jeans y una camisa, Sakura salio minutos después con otros vaqueros y un lindo bluson.

-Podríamos habernos quedado dormidos toda la mañana-, reclamo el poniéndose los zapatos.

-¡Diversión, diversión, diversión!-, exclamo Sakura sarcásticamente mirándolo por el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-Aceptamos ir con tu mama-, dijo mientras se hacia una coleta.

-Necesitas un masaje anti-estrés-, dijo Shaoran rodeando los ojos.

-Claro que no-, replico Sakura

-Claro que si…todo tienes que tenerlo controlado…-, le dijo Shaoran burlonamente

-No me conoces-, especto ella

-Entonces demuéstrame lo contrario-, dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo?-, preguntó ella mirándolo ya con los lentes puestos

-No lo se…mírate…ni un solo pelo fuera de su lugar-, dijo el mientras la señalaba con los brazos.

-Lo siento tu peinado…"Hoy no me peino, mañana tampoco", no va conmigo-, Shaoran se río mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-Demuéstramelo-, dijo cerca de su rostro mientras sus manos iban a su nuca y se enterraban en su cabello, Sakura cerro los ojos…no quería perder esta absurda discusión pero contra su tacto estaba perdida…quien lo diría Shaoran Li si te vuelve loca.

Shaoran estuvo tentado a olvidarse del por que se había acercado y besarla, quitarle esos absurdos lentes y verse reflejado en sus ojos…pero sabia que verla furiosa seria mas divertido, sus manos llegaron a su liga y le deshizo la coleta, mientras sus manos hacían una maraña de su cabello.

-Ahora si somos el uno para el otro-, bromeo Shaoran mientras ella bufaba.

-Me estas retando-, inquirió ella

El se encogió de hombros, ella negó con la cabeza y tomo su bolsa, se paso unas manos por su cabello y echo la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, dejando a Shaoran con una jadeo involuntario, Sakura miro su cara con satisfacción.

-Puedo sobrevivir con el cabello suelto-, dijo echándose sus lentes para atrás, saliendo de la habitación.

-Buenos días-, saludo Ierán sonriendo al verlos bajar.

-Buenos días…espero que no te retrasáramos-, dijo Sakura en un susurro mientras Ierán negaba con la cabeza y le pasaba un plato de fruta.

-No…me sorprende que Shaoran se despertara…aun no es medio día-, dijo riendo a lo que Shaoran rodeo los ojos.

-Veo que el despertar contigo le ha beneficiado-, susurro Ierán mientras Sakura se ponía roja y era el turno de Shaoran para reír.

Después de desayunar, salieron en el auto de Ierán, Shaoran se sentó en la parte trasera y Sakura en el asiento del copiloto.

-A donde vamos-, pregunto Sakura

-Las oficinas están en el centro …ahí nos mostraran los materiales-, contesto Ierán mientras Sakura asentía.

Estacionaron el auto afuera de un edificio un poco mas llamativo que los demás a su alrededor, entraron para ver a una mujer de mediana edad, que debía ser la recepcionista, sonrío a Ierán y le paso algunos sobres, Shaoran saludo al igual que Sakura.

Detrás de la recepción estaba una especie de sala de espera, y unas escaleras para el segundo piso, había tres oficinas y una sala de juntas.

-No es muy ostentoso…pero bueno, nuestro trabajo prácticamente se realiza en las casas…tenemos clientes en todo el país…y muchos diseñadores a nuestro cargo-, dijo Ierán y Sakura asintió sonriente.

- Ierán Li…-, saludo un hombre mayor mientras ella besaba sus mejillas.

-Sr. Wang, es un gusto estoy ansiosa por mirar las nuevas propuestas-, dijo ella y el asintió para topar su mirada con la de Shaoran.

-Muchacho has crecido-, dijo el y Shaoran estrecho su mano.

-Gusto en verlo Sr. Wang -, dijo el mientras Ierán tomaba de la mano a Sakura.

-Ella es Sakura Kinomoto…-, dijo mientras Sakura saluda extendiendo su mano.

-Los Li tiene una excelente suerte para encontrar a sus almas gemelas-, dijo mientras Ierán asentía sonriente, Sakura negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras comenzaban a caminar a la sala de juntas.

-¿Almas gemelas?-, susurro Shaoran en tono burlón

-Despeinadas tal vez-, dijo ella mientras le alborotaba el cabello, entraron a la sala de juntas para ver diversos materiales y propuestas de techo acabados y pintura...

Ierán y el Sr. Wang conversaban mientras Sakura estaba entretenida leyendo los folletos de cada articulo….Shaoran la miraba, podría jurar que ella estaba interesada, no parecía esforzarse por hacerlo bien…simplemente era ella.

-¿Qué color es tu favorito?-, le pregunto Shaoran con una laminilla de tonos de pintura en la mano, en un tono bajo…se suponía que era algo que ya tendría que saber.

-Depende-, susurro ella mirando un folleto sobre los diferentes cristales para decoración.

-¿De que?-, pregunto el torciendo los ojos.

-De lo que este pensando…de mi estado de animo…no lo se-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora mismo-, insistió el

-El ámbar quizás…-, susurro ella volviendo su mirada al folleto.

Shaoran sintiendo un extraño regocijo…como si quisiera decir…yo, yo, yo, yo, tengo los ojos de ese color…era una estupidez.

-¿El tuyo?-, pregunto Sakura sin mirarlo.

-El verde…-, susurro el y Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Hablo en serio-, dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Yo igual…hay muchas cosas verdes…-, anuncio Shaoran mientras Sakura trataba de no pensar en cuanto de ella podría recordar ese color…sus ojos…su bluson…hasta el armazón de sus lentes…

-Claro…claro-, dijo ella.

-Todo llegara a mas tardar en un mes-, anuncio el Sr. Wang mientras Sakura levantaba su rostro.

-Un gusto en conocerla Srita. Kinomoto, Shaoran… Ierán -, se despidió mientras Ierán lo seguí hasta las escaleras.

-Ven…-, llamo Shaoran tomándola de la mano y llevándola a unas de las oficinas.

Ierán regresaba cuando ellos salían de la sala de juntas, ella les sonrío mientras Shaoran le indicaba la puerta del fondo.

-Solo haré algunas llamadas después podremos llevar pizza para su tarde de películas-, dijo sonriente y Sakura asintió.

Shaoran abrió la puerta y se encontraron en una pequeña oficina, con un escritorio, un ordenador algo viejo y muchos dibujos….muy buenos.

Sakura miro las hojas blancas llenas de bocetos…oficinas, casa, habitaciones, indicando color y materiales, mientras Shaoran se sentaba en la silla reclinable detrás del escritorio.

-Esto es muy bueno...-, susurro ella mientras Shaoran miraba uno con la vista perdida.

-Tal vez-, admitió el y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De quien son?-, pregunto con una ligera sospecha el sonrío con suficiencia antes de reclinar la silla un poco mas.

-Los hacia antes de entrar a la Universidad-, dijo y ella volvió su vista a los bocetos.

-Por que no estudiaste diseño-, pregunto ella confundida.

-Tenemos muchos diseñadores-, dijo Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además…si voy a manejar esto…no haré dibujitos…las cuentas y los contratos no se hacen con lápiz-, dijo el algo exasperado.

-Suena a pretexto-, dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me va a examinar Dra. Kinomoto-, inquirió Shaoran en tono burlón y Sakura rodeo los ojos.

-Pudiste conllevar tu talento con tus…-

-Obligaciones-, inquirió Shaoran

-Es eso…lo ves como una obligación-, susurro ella mientras el se llevaba un mano a su cabello

-Es…mi papa es una gran empresario…Yue un excelente ejecutivo…mi mama a llevado a la empresa a tener un buen nivel y… ¿no se si solo quisiera buscar un trabajo donde solo tenga que hacer un trabajo especifico y que me paguen…sin grandes expectativas?-, suspiro Shaoran aun sin entender por que le decía todo eso a ella

-Eres ridículo…lo sabias-, dijo Sakura y Shaoran sonrío

-Claro la señorita perfección seria perfecta para aceptar una empresa en sus manos-, especto y Sakura le saco la lengua.

-Algún día dejaras de hacer eso-, se burlo Shaoran y ella negó.

-Por que no lo ves desde otro punto de vista-, sugirió Sakura mientras le daba la espalda.

-¿Cómo cual?-, dijo Shaoran levantándose para pararse detrás de ella.

-Es una parte de tus padres…no es una obligación…es un regalo….su trabajo es confiado a ti…no esperando que tengas éxito o que los vuelvas millonarios, esperando que cada ves que entres aquí…recuerdes esto…tus dibujos…tus recuerdos, a ellos-, susurro mientras Shaoran la giraba lentamente.

-Tienes talento para el rollo psicológico…-, dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-Soy mas buena para los negocios-, susurro ella y se río con Shaoran mientras recordaban el acuerdo.

-Lo se…-, dijo el en un hilo de voz.

-Tienes mas madera de la que crees Li-, dijo Sakura sonriendo

-No te preocupes pronto acabara la etapa del idiota universitario popular-, bromeo Shaoran y Sakura se cruzo de brazos.

-Eres un tonto-, le dijo con la frente arrugada, Shaoran llevo su mano y deslizo sus dedos por su ceño fruncido.

-Me encantas enojada-, susurro mientras Ierán abría la puerta haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

-Lo siento chicos…ya podemos irnos-, dijo algo apenada mientras Sakura esquivaba su mirada, salieron de la oficina y pasaron a comprar dos pizzas de camino a casa, Tomoyo llego algo después de las dos…junto con Hayden, comieron juntos mientras Tomoyo contaba su día minuto por minuto…Sakura estaba sorprendida de las palabras que ella decía en una poca cantidad de tiempo…después de lavar los platos…Hayden se despidió mientras Ierán regresaba a la oficina deseándoles que se divirtieran con las películas.

-Necesitamos ir a rentar alguna-, dijo Tomoyo mientras Shaoran rodeaba los ojos.

-Claro...claro-, acepto mientras Sakura los seguí al garaje, Shaoran abrió su Camaro y entro, Tomoyo se metió en el asiento trasero y Sakura entro confusa.

-Te gusta mi auto-, inquirió Shaoran ante el ceño fruncido de Sakura.

-Si…creo-, susurro titubeante y Tomoyo sonrío.

Llegaron al a tienda de películas, Shaoran ayudo a bajar a Sakura y a Tomoyo mientras su hermana los arrastraba hasta la tienda.

-¿Qué película buscas Tomoyo?-, pregunto Sakura después de que viera a su "cuñada", repasar cada estante

-No lo se…-, admitió mientras Shaoran tomaba una película de terror

-¿Qué tal esta?-, dijo batiendo la caja

-No…no dormiré viendo eso-, anuncio Sakura mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No dormirás de todos modos-, dijo Shaoran con toda simplicidad haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

-Shaoran-, lo regaño y el sonrío burlonamente

-Solo es la verdad-, dijo mientras seguía viendo las carpetas de las películas.

-¿Qué tal una romántica?-, sugirió Tomoyo mientras Sakura y Shaoran ponía la misma cara.

-Sakura el las puede aborrecer pero tu…-, reprocho Tomoyo con un mohín.

-Que tal esta…-, dijo Sakura mientras iba hasta su pequeña amiga.

-"El caballero de la noche"-preguntó Tomoyo con una mueca.

-Esa es mi chica…-, dijo Shaoran mientras Sakura rodeaba los ojos…

-Tomoyo mira ver películas de acción siempre es….bueno…sabiendo escoger…mientras los hombres están contentos por la "acción", siempre habrá algo bueno para nosotras…-, dijo Sakura señalando los nombres de los actores en la carpeta

Tomoyo sonrío y le dio la carpeta a Shaoran quien miraba con un teatral enojo a Sakura.

-¿Soy tu chica no?-, dijo ella en tono burlón y el hizo una mueca.

-Tienes que decírselo a Naoko…-, dijo Tomoyo sonriente mientras entraban de nuevo al auto.

-Genial Sakura revoluciona a las mujeres de mi familia-, dijo Shaoran en tono burlón y ella le sonrío mientras miraba a Tomoyo y ambas rodeaban los ojos.

Llegaron a la casa y Tomoyo preparan un bol grande de palomitas, se sentó en la alfombra frente al televisor mientras Sakura se acomodaba junto a Shaoran en el sofá.

-¿Pensé que querías ver la película?-, dijo Sakura burlonamente al ceño frunció de Shaoran.

-Eso era antes de saber que mi novia va a estar embobada viendo al protagonista-, anuncio el mientras deslizaba los lentes de Sakura que estaba ya en la punta de su nariz.

-Puedes olvidarlo ya-, dijo ella rodeando los ojos.

-No-, dijo el acercándola a su pecho.

-Ya tortolos veamos la película-, dijo Tomoyo mientras los créditos comenzaban.

Sakura había dicho la verdad en cuanto a las películas de acción, a ella le encantaban los actores de la mayoría de ellas pero ahora solo estaba consiente del hombre que tenia a su lado, su olor era demasiado exquisito y su respiración acompasada, la relajaron al extremo, sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida recostada en el pecho de el.

Despertó sintiendo el frío de la almohada contra su cara, muy diferente a la sensación de torso de Shaoran, miro para encontrarse en la habitación de el, la oscuridad de la ventana anunciaba la noche mientras Shaoran la veía con gesto burlón desde el sofá.

-Parece que tu película de acción no era tan perfecta-, dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez pusiste somníferos en mi refresco-, bromeo Sakura mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Tal vez-, dijo el en tono burlón y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tus papas…-, comenzó ella mientras el dejaba sobre su pecho el libro que leía.

-Llegaron hace rato, ya nos había despedido pero si tienes hambre…-, dijo el y ella negó.

-No…esta bien-, susurro Sakura, por que llegar a este punto siempre era un dilema, no estaba segura del que hacer.

-Ves eso pasa cuando te levantas temprano en vacaciones….te terminas durmiendo a mitad de una buena película-, susurro Shaoran mientras volvía su atención al libro.

-Puedes dejarlo ya…-, dijo ella mientras buscaba su ropa de dormir.

-Nop-, dijo el sonriendo sin mirarla

-No se ve todos los días que hagas algo mal-, continuo y ella se levanto con las manos en la cintura.

-Y que se supone que hice mal-, dijo burlonamente

-Babear con tu película de acción-, dijo el con una voz femenina demasiado teatral.

-No soy perfecta-, dijo ella acercándose.

-Tratas de serlo-, dijo el con la mirada en su libro.

-No…-, insistió ella como una niña pequeña

-Si…-, insistió el riendo, Sakura le quitó el libro de las manos y se paro al lado de el con sus pies rozando el sofá.

-No soy perfecta y no trato de serlo…no existe la perfección…-, dijo ella con voz tonta

-Lo se señorita perfecta-, le dijo mientras Sakura rodeaba los ojos, Shaoran jalo una de sus piernas con la mano y la empujo hacia el, ella clavo su rodilla a un lado de su cuerpo en el sofá mientras con la otra cruzaba el mismo para quedar sentada a horcadas sobre el.

-¿Estas sordo?-, pregunto ella mientras el estaba totalmente recostado en el sofá.

-No… me gusta hacerte enfadar-, dijo mientras se perdía en sus ojos que se encontraban nuevamente sin los odiosos lentes.

Sus manos la sujetaron de la cintura y comenzaron a acariciar su estomago por debajo del bluson.

Sakura casi dio un brinco de felicidad, el era divertido…listo y sexy…y la estaba volviendo completamente demente. Comenzó a subir su playera y el se separo un poco del sofá para quitársela por la cabeza, volvió a recostarse mientras Sakura acariciaba su pecho y sus abdominales tenuemente marcadas, Shaoran no pudo reprimir un gemido mientras le quitaba con ansia el bluson y sus manos recorrían su espalda y su vientre hasta el comienzo de su pechos aun con el sostén.

Sakura comenzó a besar su pecho y sus pezones haciendo que Shaoran echara su cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos desabrocharon el broche del sostén y lo quito mientras Sakura se levantaba expuesta ante sus ojos, se mordió el labio mientras Shaoran comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos con ambas manos, acariciando, apretando, haciendo que ella prácticamente comenzara a frotarse contra el aun con sus pantalones puestos, el sonrío y ella lo siguió mientras sin poder evitarlo Shaoran se levanto para poder encontrar su boca.

Sakura se deslizo un poco mas abajo para poder desabrocharle el cierre del pantalón y abrirlo, ella hizo los mismo con el suyo y comenzó a quitarle el resto de su ropa hasta llegar a sus pies, se levanto y se quito su propio pantalón y gateo de nuevo hasta el mientras su pecho rozaba con el de Shaoran.

-Los condones…-, susurro Sakura reprimiendo el sonrojo…quería perfección…la tendría.

Shaoran casi gimió al escucharla…le señalo el cajón del buró y ella se levanto mientras el la contemplaba, regreso y se monto sobre el en sus piernas, acaricio sus erección haciéndolo jadear recorrió sus dedos por todo su miembro mientras el apretaba sus manos, deslizo el condón y gateo hasta que sus sexos se rozaron una y otra vez.

-Basta….Sakura-, gruño el mientras la tomaba con sus manos la cintura, ella sonrío y se deslizo sobre el mientras el gemía junto a ella

Ella se comenzó a mover suavemente mientras acariciaba su pecho, Shaoran llevo sus manos a los pechos de Sakura y dejo que ella se moviera haciéndolo jadear y necesitar más.

Se levanto para poder alcanzar sus pechos mientras ella lo sentía en su interior, el besaba cada uno de sus pezones mientras ella enrollara las manos en su cabellos, Sakura se encorvó para encontrar sus labios y volvió a recostarlo en el sofá.

Se movió lentamente mientras Shaoran deslizo una de sus manos para alcanzar su clítoris, con cada movimiento de ella el acariciaba haciéndola gemir y morder su labio para no gritar de placer.

Ella se agarro de los hombros de Shaoran mientras aumentaba el ritmo haciéndolo frenético, el la ayudo sosteniéndola de las cadera y alzando su cuerpo, Sakura tembló sobre el mientras Shaoran gemía y llegaba a la vez, ella se tumbo sobre el mientras Shaoran besaba su cuello suavemente.

Ella acariciaba su cara con su nariz mientras sus labios se rozaban aun tumbados con sus pechos tocándose y sus respiraciones tratando de acoplarse a un ritmo normal.

-Me gusta la perfección-, anuncio Shaoran mientras Sakura lo miraba rodeando los ojos. Se acerco a el hasta susurrarle al oído después de besarlo levemente, -A mi también-, susurro en tono bajo haciendo que Shaoran la apretará mas contra el.

-No deberías hacer eso…-, le dijo mientras le ponía el cabello detrás de su oreja…Sakura era diferente a todo lo que el conocía y ahora mismo disfrutaba cada segundo con ella.

-¿Por qué?-, dijo sonriendo

-Por que desearas haber traído la película de terror…al menos así te mantendrías despierta…para mi-, le susurro mientras la besaba de nuevo, Sakura río en su boca y lo abrazo, completamente feliz.

**¿Qué les pareció eh? ......... yoo tambien quiero una perfección asi!! jajaja **

**Plsss dejen **_**reviews =)**_


	4. Reunion Familiar

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAM Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Jazzy W. YO SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

**Holaaaa chicaaas! muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas!!......mil disculpas por mis errores! esta ves lei el cap 5 veses antes de subirlo =) espero les guste!**

_Canción: Solo contigo_

_Grupo Duelo_

**Capitulo 4**

**Reunión familiar**

-Shaoran-, susurraba Tomoyo después de dos toques a la puerta.

-¿Sakura?-, volvió a susurrar sin obtener respuesta, había decidido entrar pero se encontró con que la puerta tenia seguro, casi soltó una risita picara al pensar en el por que su hermano pondría el cerrojo.

-Shaoran-, volvió a insistir, aun cuando odiaba molestarlos su mama había pedido que los despertara para recibir a Yue.

-Shaoran, Sakura-, murmuro con toques leves

Sakura se revolvió al escuchar su nombre, tardo segundos en enfocar su atención y despabilarse para oír a Tomoyo llamarlos desde afuera.

Casi sonrío al mirarse tumbada en el pecho de Shaoran aun en el sofá, la verdad había sido que tenia demasiado sueño, aquella amenaza de que no dormiría mucho la noche anterior había sido cumplida, lo cual le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse tenuemente, se levanto y se puso el suéter y su ropa interior mientras abría levemente la puerta.

-Buenos días Tomoyo-, dijo asomando la cabeza, Tomoyo sonrío al verla y mas aun al notar su ropa del día anterior.

-Buenas tardes diría yo Sakura, pasan del medio día…pero es sábado así que-, su encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras Sakura se sonrojaba.

-Lo siento no quiero molestar…supongo que el flojo de mi hermano aun esta dormido, pero mama pidió que los despertara mientras ellos iban por Yue y Naoko-, susurro mientras Sakura asentía, no podía creer que hubiera estado hasta tarde aun recostaba.

Tomoyo se despidió con la mano mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta.

-Sr. Perfección levántese ya-, susurro al oído de Shaoran sentada en la orilla del sofá.

-Seguimos con el mismo tema-, murmuro Shaoran con una tenue sonrisa.

-No…me ha quedado claro tu punto de vista-, susurro Sakura y Shaoran río tenuemente.

-Tus padres ya fueron a recibir a tu hermano, debemos estar listos para cuando vuelvan-, dijo Sakura recogiendo la ropa tirada.

-A Yue no le molestara si aun nos encuentra dormidos-, murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Shaoran-, llamo Sakura mientras tomaba un cambio de ropa para ducharse.

-Tengo sueño-, susurro el contra el sofá.

-Ah y yo no-, dijo Sakura en forma irónica, -Tu fuiste el de la idea de que la noche fuera demasiado agitada-, susurro ella mientras el sonreía.

-Ey… es solo mi buena disposición a cumplir el acuerdo…-, se burlo mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

-Y yo como buena novia te digo que tienes que levantarte para recibir a tu hermano-, le dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

-OK, OK-, murmuro Shaoran mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Después de ducharse, Shaoran se dirigió al baño con sus ropas en la mano, aun cuando el sexo entre ellos se estaba volviendo algo definitivamente bueno aun sentían como si fueran dos desconocidos actuando furtivamente, era excitante si…pero penoso también, aun esquivaban miradas mientras se dirigían a bañarse o se terminaban de cambiar.

Sakura estaba cepillando su cabello mientras bostezo desganadamente a lo que Shaoran sonrío mientras ella bufaba.

-Te ríes de tu delito… criminal-, acuso ella y el sonrío.

-OH si soy culpable-, dijo el con una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba a ella, Sakura se sintió nerviosa y a la vez deseada, el la miraba como nadie la había mirado y su contacto cada vez era mas desconcertante, su sola cercanía erizaba su cabello.

-Los lentes-, dijo el tomándolos del armazón, mientras ella rodeaba los ojos ante su sonrisa burlona.

-Lo ves no se puede culpar a alguien si la victima esta tan dispuesta-, susurro el a su oído.

-Si claro Li…-, murmuro ella tomando sus lentes.

-Admítelo Sakura, hay que ser sinceros con uno mismo-, anuncio Shaoran mientras no estaba seguro si tomar ese consejo para si mismo, pues hablando claro, si era cuestión de disposición el pensar en esperar hasta que cayera la noche para cumplir con su parte de aquel trato lo dejaba demasiado…exasperado.

Ella sonrío antes de acercarse a el aun con los lentes en la mano.

-Lo admito…me encanta tener sexo contigo.-, murmuro contra sus labios mientras Shaoran jadeaba levemente y buscaba sus labios.

-Lo ves…todo es cuestión de admitir-, dijo ella dejándolo ahí parado mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Empate-, admitió Shaoran antes de que el mismo cayera en sus juegos.

Salieron de la habitación para encontrar a una Tomoyo sentada en el desayunador, algo impaciente, Sakura saludo con una sonrisa mientras Shaoran reía al saber el motivo del nerviosismo de su hermana.

Se sirvieron algunos panes que Ierán había preparado antes de irse y se sentaron frente a Tomoyo, Sakura no paso por alto las miradas furtivas de Tomoyo al reloj, el movimiento continuo de sus manos a su cabello o su blusa, estaba radiante con unos jeans y una linda blusa, hasta un listón en el cabello.

-¿Pasa algo Tomoyo?-, pregunto Sakura tratando de que ella no se molestará ante su curiosidad.

-No-, contesto ella en modo algo ausente

-Mi hermanita se pone así cada que Eriol viene-, susurro Shaoran sonriente mientras Sakura lo miraba con lanzas en los ojos… ¿Eriol?, y quien diablos era ese, estaba segura que Shaoran no lo había mencionado, el sonrío rodeando los ojos sin que Tomoyo estuviera poniendo demasiada atención.

-El hermano de Naoko recuerdas…te hable algo de el-, susurro Shaoran a Sakura y esta solo atino a responder un leve "OH…".

-No le hagas caso-, replico Tomoyo en tono bajo.

-Por dios hermanita si se te nota a leguas que babeas por el-, anuncio Shaoran mientras Sakura le daba un codazo.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto el con el ceño fruncido.

-Eriol viene con Yue y Naoko-, inquirió Sakura esperando que los nombres fueran correctos.

-Si…vive con ellos desde que los sus papas murieron-, contesto Tomoyo viendo al reloj nuevamente.

-Es de tu edad-, inquirió y Tomoyo asintió sonrojada.

-Y espera a que aparezca…será peor que cualquiera de tus sonrojos cuando este frente a Eriol-, susurro Shaoran al oído de Sakura sin poder detenerse. Prácticamente su contacto físico durante el día era escaso, pero Shaoran estaba decidido a darse ciertas libertades.

Sakura recompuso la voz antes de hablar, si seguía haciendo eso este seria un día demasiado largo.

-¿Te gusta?-, pregunto Sakura mientras Tomoyo negaba tenuemente.

-No solo es mi amigo…cuando sus papas vivían aquí en China…Naoko y el se pasaban horas en la casa cuando aun éramos niños-, susurro Tomoyo

-Tú aun eres niña-, contesto Shaoran burlonamente y Sakura rodeo los ojos.

-Al igual que tu…adolescente precoz-, replico Sakura y Tomoyo soltó una risita.

-Además el tiene novia…la ultima vez que vino se la paso hablándome de ella-, suspiro Tomoyo mientras parecía convencerse a si misma.

-Bueno pero eso no impide que te pueda gustar-, admitió Sakura

-Pero es muy incomodo que hable de su perfecta Naomi…si lo vuelve a hacer tendré que comprarme tapones para los oídos-, murmuro Tomoyo y Shaoran rodeo los ojos.

-O puedes atacarlo de la misma forma-, surgió Sakura ganándose la atención de los dos Li.

-¿Cómo?-, pregunto Tomoyo con un asomo de sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Si el te habla de su perfecta novia…tu cuéntale sobre alguien especial para ti….la misma moneda-, dijo Sakura mientras Tomoyo lo pensaba

-Pero en realidad no hay nadie-, admitió triste

-Pero el no lo sabe-, continuo Sakura en un susurro y Tomoyo sonrío.

-Estoy pensando en alejarte de mi pequeña e inocente hermana Sakura Kinomoto-, anuncio Shaoran y Sakura le saco la lengua.

-Por eso soy perfecta para ti…si fueras pequeño e inocente no podrías estar a mi lado-, bromeo Sakura y Shaoran asintió sonriendo.

-Claro tuve que convertirme al lado oscuro…solo para seguirte amada mía-, y los tres se echaron a reír.

Minutos después se escucharon las puertas del auto y Tomoyo se adelanto a abrir con movimientos gráciles, Sakura se sintió algo nerviosa, pero para su sorpresa Shaoran la sostuvo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el.

Shaoran no estaba seguro de los límites de su contacto pero podía ser su amigo, un amigo que la apoyaba, había aprendido a identificar cuando Sakura estaba nerviosa y este era uno de esos casos.

-Ya llegue familia-, anuncio Yue en la puerta y Tomoyo lo abrazo mientras este la cargaba casi hasta dejarla apoyada e su hombro.

-Yue baja a tu hermana-, anuncio Ierán entrando seguida de Hayden sonrieron tenuemente a Sakura mientras esta veía a la familia restante, después de ver a Yue por unos momentos, entro una mujer joven y hermosa y un chico muy parecido a ella, con aspecto algo desaliñado y sombrío.

-Shao que fue lo que hiciste-, bromeo Yue con las cejas levantadas mientras veía a Sakura

-Nada que este dispuesto a contarte-, especto Shaoran con una sonrisa y Sakura rodeo los ojos al igual que Naoko ganándose una sonrisa por parte de esta ultima.

-Yue, Naoko, Eriol…ella es Sakura mi novia-, anuncio Shaoran mientras los tres saludaban a Sakura, el chico tenuemente, Naoko con un beso en la mejilla y Yue con un gran abrazo que la hizo reír.

-Tengo que regresar a la oficina unas horas mas….nos vemos para la comida chicos-, se despidió Hayden antes de besar a Ierán y salir.

-Niñas necesito ayuda en la cocina-, anuncio esta con una sonrisa y Naoko le dio un beso a Yue antes de seguirla, el mayor de los Li comenzó a subir las maletas mientras Eriol y Tomoyo esquivaban miradas antes de que la pequeña Li siguiera a su mama a la cocina.

-Esos dos son absurdos-, anuncio Sakura cuando se encontraron solos, tan bajo solo para que lo oyera Shaoran.

-Amor adolescente-, suspiro Shaoran en forma teatral.

-Demasiado complicado…por que no solo hablan-, admitió Sakura frente a el aun con los brazos de Shaoran rodeándola.

-Nada de consejos sobre acuerdos a Tomoyo-, pidió Shaoran con una sonrisa picara.

Sakura le saco la lengua y Shaoran le jalo juguetonamente la coleta de su cabello.

-Tu mama me espera…ya sabes tengo que ser una buena novia-, dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran la apretaba un poco mas haciendo que el estomago de ella se hiciera nudos.

-Te digo como podrías ser buena…-, susurro Shaoran y Sakura se río bajito.

-Ayuda a tu hermano Li-, dijo ella mientras lo separaba para ir a la cocina. Shaoran se encamino a las escaleras consiente de que la deseaba…y mucho.

-¿Te retuvieron?-, pregunto Ierán en forma cariñosa mientras Sakura entraba sonrojada a la cocina.

-Al fin pudiste venir para conocerte-, anuncio Naoko con una sonrisa a lo que Sakura asintió.

-Si…no veo mucho a mis padres y me cuesta desaprovechar la oportunidad de visitarlos, pero estoy muy contenta de haber venido-, respondió Sakura parte mentira, parte verdad.

-Por fin me vas a explicar como es que conociste a ese engreído en la biblioteca-, pregunto Naoko en tono burlón provocando una sonrisa hasta de Ierán, Sakura comenzó a picar algo de verdura junto con Naoko mientras le seguía la broma.

-La verdad es que estaba perdido….es la única opción-, dijo mientras Naoko se reía.

-Me alegra que no estés ciega de amor-, se burlo Naoko y Sakura suspiro teatralmente.

-Deberías ver como lo pone en su lugar-, dijo Tomoyo con una risita.

-Los hombres de esta casa necesitan mujeres fuertes-, anuncio Ierán mostrando su puño ganándose las risas de todas.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista para servirse, se encontraron con Yue y Shaoran mirando un partido de futbol en la televisión mientras Eriol escuchaba música recostada en el otro sofá algo ausente.

-Ya vamos a comer-, pregunto Yue mirando a su madre mientras Naoko rodeaba los ojos.

-En cuanto llegue tu padre-, anuncio ella y Shaoran le sonrío a Sakura que se sentó a su lado mientras Naoko se acomodaba en las piernas de su esposo.

-¿Podemos ver otra cosa?-pidió Tomoyo sentada en la alfombra recargada en el sofá donde se encontraba Eriol.

-Claro que no enana….son semifinales-, anuncio Yue como si fuera razón suficiente.

Tomoyo hizo un mohín mientras Eriol sonreía al verla, a Sakura le desesperaban estas situaciones de telenovela, y estaba dispuesta ayudar a su pequeña y reciente amiga.

-Tomoyo recuerdas las películas de acción…en el futbol se aplica el mismo razonamiento…de hecho es mucho mejor-, anuncio Sakura burlonamente mientras Shaoran la miraba echando humo.

-Estoy aquí Kinomoto-, le especto burlonamente y ella torció los ojos.

-Lo se….solo animo a ver el menú-, le susurro mientras Naoko se botaba de la risa

-¿Qué me perdí?-, preguntó Yue confuso

-Sakura es inteligente-, se limito a contestar Naoko mientras Shaoran bufaba, tal vez esto sera gracioso o tal vez Sakura solo lo hacia por molestar pero en realidad a el le disgustaba que admitiera ver y apreciar a otros hombres, era una sensación extraña.

-Creo que me agrada el futbol-, soltó Tomoyo con una risita mientras Eriol alternaba su mirada del televisor a ella y viceversa pero no dijo nada.

-Buenas tardes-, anuncio Hayden en la puerta mientras Ierán lo recibía.

-Gracias papa…estaba muriendo de hambre-, dijo Yue mientras se levantaba seguido de Naoko y sus hermanos mas jóvenes.

-Terminare por quitarte de la televisión-, bufo Shaoran mientras apagaba el aparato

-Shaoran…-, llamo Sakura juguetonamente, el se volvió hacia ella que estaba parada al lado del sofá.

-No puedes estar celoso o si-, bromeo mientras el se acercaba.

-No comparto tus razones para tus gustos televisivos-, dijo el mientras la acercaba.

-Muy de novio…-, se burlo ella y el rodeo los ojos separándose, Sakura se adelanto y le susurro al oído aun con el dándole la espalda.

-Y no crees que es absurdo al fin de cuentas quien me encanta eres tu…-, susurro haciendo que Shaoran cerrara los ojos, ella lo miro pero no dijo mas sonriendo mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Shaoran llego para sentarse al lado de Sakura mientras le sonreía pícaramente, Sakura reconocía esa mirada y sabia que le iba a devolver aquel gesto.

La comida fue divertida y Sakura tuve un extraño sentimiento de calidez al lado de todos esos nuevos conocidos, Hayden y su paternal modo de hablar, Ierán y su cariñosa forma de apoyar, Yue y sus bromas, Naoko y su carácter explosivo, Tomoyo y Eriol y su mini novela romántica, pero sobre todo el hombre a su lado, ese chico para nada parecido al que todos daban por echo en la Universidad.

Se dijo a si misma que no debía de olvidar que solo tenia una semana y que después ella seguiría con su vida pues eso era lo que quería desde un principio.

Por la tarde estuvieron platicando y contando anécdotas sobre la niñez de los Li, a los cuales no les hacia mucha gracia, todos parecían demasiado a gusto con Sakura y eso le daba a Shaoran una tranquilidad, había sido buena idea pedírselo y mas aun un giro de la suerte que ella tocara su puerta esa noche.

-¿Cuantas habitaciones hay en la casa?-, pregunto Sakura después de haberle dado las buenas noches al resto de la familia.

-En el segundo piso la mía, la de Tomoyo y una de huéspedes y en el tercero la de mis padres, la de Yue y otra de huéspedes-, susurro Shaoran mientras subían las escaleras.

-A claro ahora entiendo por que duermo contigo…falta de habitaciones-, se burlo y Shaoran sonrío negando con la cabeza.

-Has hablado alguna vez con Eriol…-, pregunto Sakura mientras entraban a la habitación.

-¿Sobre que?-, replico Shaoran confuso

-Sobre Tomoyo y…eso que tiene ellos dos o lo que no tienen y quieren tener-, dijo Sakura cepillandose el cabello.

-La verdad es que no…pero todos los saben en la casa…sino por que papa pondría a Eriol en la habitación continua a la suya-, se burlo Shaoran acostándose en la cama.

Shaoran sonrío mientras la lluvia se hacia presente cosa que no pasaba muy seguido, miro hacia el ventanal que repicaba con cada gota que chocaba contra el cristal.

-Odio la lluvia-, murmuro mientras Shaoran se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Algún motivo-, susurro el mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

-Cuando era niña vivía en Seattle con mi mama pero ella jamás estuvo conmigo cuando la lluvia me despertaba, ya sabes…temores como el monstruo en el closet, los truenos-, dijo ella restándole importancia, Sakura había aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo que no era buena decir tus temores, te volvían vulnerable.

-Yo odiaba el sonido… era imposible dormir-, susurro Shaoran mientras se levantaba y la tomaba de la mano.

-Ven…te voy a enseñar algo-, dijo el en gesto juguetón.

-OH…mis castos ojos-, se tapo los lentes a modo teatral y Shaoran sonrío.

-Si claro-, dijo mientras salían de la habitación, bajaron a la planta baja ya vacía y oscura, fueron detrás de la cocina y Shaoran abrió una puerta con unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano, Sakura bajo cuidando de no tropezarse con nada.

Shaoran encendió una lámpara que iluminaba a media luz la habitación, estaba llena de cosas como artículos de pesca, adornos para diferentes festividades, cobijas, una casa de campaña sin armar, Shaoran sonrío mientras se aventaba a una montaña de cojines.

-Venia aquí cuando llovía…lo ves ya no se escucha-, le susurro mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño al comprobarlo.

-Creo que esta diseñado contra el ruido...no se pero es muy relajante cuando llueve por horas-, suspiro Shaoran mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sakura sonrío al verlo y se imagino como debía haberse visto de niño yendo hasta allí.

-Anda…-, dijo el levantándose mientras ella lo miraba con suspicacia.

-No me voy a aventar como si tuviera 5 años-, anuncio ella mientras el se acercaba.

-A si lo harás-, amenazo mientras ella negaba.

-La última vez que supe aun yo decidía por mí….pero muchas gracias-, contesto Sakura en tono burlón Shaoran no dijo nada mientras la cargaba y ella soltaba un pequeño grito ahogado, los tumbo entre los cojines mientras reían.

-Y le dices a Tomoyo que aun es una niña-, se burlo Sakura mientras Shaoran le quitaba los lentes.

-Diviértete…conoces esa palabra ¿no?-, inquirió el y ella le saco la lengua.

-Algún día vas a dejar de hacer eso-, inquirió el y ella rodeo los ojos.

-Nop-, contesto mientras el inspiraba en su cuello.

-Pues tu te ves mucho mas niña sacando la lengua cada quince segundos-, le dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-Entonces somos un par de niños-, susurro Sakura tratando de no perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Lo somos -, sonrío Shaoran de forma sensual antes de besarla, Sakura llevo sus manos a los cabellos alborotados de el mientras el buscaba paso entre su blusa, se la quito mientras ella hacia lo propio con la suya, Shaoran comenzó a besar su cuello y sus hombros, su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos que aun tenia puesto el sostén, acaricio y beso aun sobre la ropa mientras Sakura gemía.

Sakura recorrió su espalada y su cabello mientras el la acariciaba, jamás imagino poder sentirse así tan fuera de todo, no le importaba donde se encontraba o por que… solo le importaba el y todo lo que la hacia sentir.

-Desee esto todo el día-, suspiro Shaoran contra a su piel antes de levantarse y besarla casi de forma agresiva ella tampoco le dio tregua mientras Shaoran había pronunciado solo la verdad, la deseaba, había aprendido a atesorar cada momento con ella.

Le quito casi con coraje el sostén para poder acariciarla sin barreras mientras Sakura recorría su pecho haciéndolo estremecer, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras Sakura lo contemplaba con la respiración agitada, el recorrió su vientre hasta llegar a su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo mientras ella cerraba los ojos ante su tacto, Shaoran quería acariciarla pero la necesidad lo carcomía, saco un condón de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo coloco mientras bajaba sus ropas hasta las rodillas junto con las de Sakura, volvió a presionar su cuerpo con el suyo y entro en ella mientras la besaba y ella lo ataría casi impaciente hacia si, con movimientos precipitados sus ropas quedaron a sus pies mientras Sakura abría sus piernas para permitirle moverse mejor, el ritmo de el era una locura para ella mientras besaba su cuello y ella mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, las manos de Shaoran no estaban decididas por que camino tomar así que acariciaba furtivamente mientras Sakura gemía en su odio.

Con unos golpes mas de sus pies logro deshacerse de los pantalones mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura y el llevaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de ella, se levanto mientras su cuerpos solo se tocaban de la cintura para abajo, se miraban mientras ambos se movían buscando aliviar el fuego que quemaba en su interior, gemían y jadeaban, Shaoran se volvía loco al verla morderse el labio mientras empujaba fuerte hasta que el temblor de ella dio paso a la llegada de el.

Shaoran se tumbo sobre ella mientras Sakura cerraba los ojos y acariciaba su cabello.

-Recordare esto cada vez que llueva-, jadeo en tono algo bromista mientras Shaoran se recargaba en un codo.

-Yo no podré volver aquí y verlo con un gesto inocente-, murmuro antes de besarla mientras ella reía, tomo una de las mantas que estaba dobladas en la estantería siguiente a ellos y los tapo mientras Sakura se acurrucaba en su pecho, no dijeron nada mientras solo el murmullo de lo que podría ser la torrencial lluvia rompía un pacifico silencio.

**Jaja este acuerdo se les esta saliendo de las manooos! jaja espero q les alla gustado este cap espero sus reviews!! =)**


	5. Pasteles De Lodo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAM Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Jazzy SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

**Niñaas gracias todoo espero que el sig cap sea de su agrado =)**

Canción: El deseo de ti

Jennifer Peña

**Capitulo 5**

**Pasteles de lodo**

Sakura sintió una ligera caricia en su rostro y arrugo la nariz mientras pasaba su mano por su cara, la sensación volvió hasta hacerla desesperar, se tallo el rostro con el dorso de la mano y oyó una risa burlona mientras abría los ojos, mirándola con la cara apoyada en una mano y el codo clavado al lado de su cara estaba Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona y sus lentes puestos.

-Eres ridículo-, murmuro Sakura mientras el sonreía aun mas

-Sabes…estas ciega-, susurro el mientras se quitaba los lentes y ella torció los ojos.

-Digamos que yo nací con algunas imperfecciones, no todos tenemos tu genética-, contesto Sakura mientras se levantaba tapándose con la manta hasta quedar sentada entre los cojines y se ponía los lentes.

-¿Te gusta mi genética?-, replico Shaoran mientras Sakura sonreía.

-Engreído-, contesto mientras el besaba su espalda, no lo pudo evitar ella estaba ahí con el y bromeaba y seguía sus juegos, Shaoran no entendía la necesidad que tenia de ella pero existía.

Sakura cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de el contra su piel, quiso girarse y besarlo pero aquello no estaba en el acuerdo, el día comenzaba y ellos debían de salir de aquel sótano.

-¿Qué hora es?-, susurro Sakura mientras Shaoran seguía besando su hombro.

-Las 6 de la mañana-, contesto contra su piel

-Bien debemos salir de aquí antes de que tengamos que encontrarnos con todos desayunando-, dijo Sakura girando se rostro con una sonrisa, Shaoran suspiro bajito pero asintió, se pudo su ropa mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo, se puso la blusa sin sostén y lo dejo en su mano mientras Shaoran arreglaba algo los cojines y guardaba la manta.

-Tenemos suerte que sea domingo-, susurro Shaoran mientras subían las escaleras.

-Si nadie madruga hoy-, sonrío Sakura mirándolo con complicidad, Shaoran abrió la puerta y después de que Sakura pasara la cerro se giro para seguirla, la vio estática a la entrada de la cocina.

-Sakura-, susurro mientras Yue estaba muerto de la risa con el refrigerador abierto y la caja de jugo en el desayunador.

-Ok…no quiero saber-, dijo entre carcajadas mientras Sakura y Shaoran rodeaban los ojos.

-De verdad Shao…mira te voy a explicar, regularmente las h- a- b- i- t- a- c- i- o- n- e- s son el lugar para hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo-, continuo entre risas.

-Mira tenemos un diccionario-, susurro Sakura y Shaoran sonrío.

-Pues parece que lo necesitan pequeña Sak…por si no lo saben el sótano es para guarda cosas-, siguió Yue burlonamente.

-Yue es suficiente-, contesto Shaoran mientras su hermano soltaba otra carcajada.

-Como podré saber que lugares de esta casa aun no ha sido manchados por sus actos…-, dijo Yue en forma lastimosamente teatral.

-Yue-, advirtió Shaoran mientras el reía

-Lo tradicional es aburrido-, replico Sakura mientras Shaoran la miraba y Yue fruncía el ceño.

-Deberías intentarlo alguna vez ya sabes…la cama a veces es aburrida…lo que te vuelve…aburri…-, no termino pues la risa de Shaoran la interrumpió mientras Yue abría la boca formando una gran "o" y ella sonreía mientras Shaoran la envolvía con su brazo y besaba su cuello.

-Has ganado la batalla pequeña…-, dijo Yue mientras ella reía.

Shaoran la tomo de la mano mientras subían las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación Sakura se tapo el rostro llena de vergüenza y Shaoran río.

-Eres increíble…le dices eso y hasta ahora te apenas-, dijo el y ella le saco la lengua.

-Instinto de supervivencia-, murmuro ella aun sin verlo.

El se arrodillo y le quito las manos del rostro.

-Me agradan tus instintos-, le susurro antes de besarla, Sakura respondió aun sabiendo que si no lo detenía, debería al menos un día mas de acuerdo o quizás mas…el se estaba volviendo una placentera adicción.

-Tenemos que arreglarnos-, susurro ella mientras el besaba su cuello.

-Aun es temprano-, murmuro Shaoran perdido en su piel, no lo pararía aun quedaba tiempo.

-Es domingo-, recordó ella

-Por lo mismo…aun hay tiempo-, replico Shaoran mientras acariciaba su vientre por debajo de su blusa.

-Te conformas con al menos una o dos horas-, dijo ella en tono burlón.

-Para dejarte deseando que llegue la noche Kinomoto…claro que si-, replico antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez Sakura no contesto mas, y se recostó junto con el en la cama mientras la luz del día comenzaba a iluminar la habitación.

Sakura se despertó recostada boca abajo miro su reloj que no se había quitado y se sobresalto al ver que pasaba del medio día, miro a Shaoran recostado a su lado con un brazo en su cintura mientras ella se giraba.

-Creo que ahora si es suficientemente tarde-, le susurro ella y el sonrío

-Pero prácticamente no hemos dormido-, replico el bostezando

-Bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida-, bromeo Sakura levantándose para ir al baño y cambiarse, Shaoran se quedo tumbado en la cama mientras veía el techo, pensando en ella y en que la extrañaría cuando todo esto terminara, el saber que la semana aun empezaba le hizo sonreír mientras se levantaba.

Sakura se peino con una coleta mientras se alisaba el peinado, Shaoran llego y le quito la liga del cabello destruyendo su trabajo mientras reía de forma burlona, Sakura bufo y le saco la lengua mientras volvía a peinarse.

-Algún día me voy a deshacer de esa lengua-, amenazó el mientras ella se acercaba.

-De verdad…yo diría que la extrañarías algo ¿no?-, susurro antes de pasar su lengua por los labios de Shaoran y separarse riendo, Sakura se sentía bien a su lado, Shaoran Li sacaba un lado de ella que no conocía la hacia sentirse segura, fuerte, deseada, por el ella quería ser sensual, quería volverlo loco.

Shaoran reprimió un gemido mientras ella abría la puerta de la habitación, bajaron para encontrar a todos en el desayunador comiendo algo de fruta, jugo o café.

-Buenas tardes-, saludo Yue en modo burlón.

-Parece que no descansaron mucho-, continuo mientras Ierán sonrío a Sakura y esta le devolvía el gesto algo sonrojada.

-Buenos días…-, contesto Shaoran dándole una fuerte palmada a su hermano.

-Le estaba diciendo a tu hermano que podríamos hacer algún asado, al parecer después de la lluvia de ayer, el clima esta algo tranquilo-, sugirió Hayden a Shaoran mientras este asentía.

-Claro-, contesto con una sonrisa.

-Y bien-, pregunto Sakura a Tomoyo en tono bajo

-Sobre que-, dijo ella desviando su mirada de un Eriol entretenido con la televisión

-Tomoyo-, replico Sakura

-No lo se Sakura… no me habla, antes me contaba todo pero desde que llego me ha estado evadiendo-, susurro ella mientras Sakura sonreía

-Eso no es tan malo-, respondió y Tomoyo la miro sin comprender

-Descuida se me ocurrirá algo-, susurro Sakura mientras Naoko fruncía el ceño.

-Sobre que…-, pregunto Naoko

-Sobre Tomoyo y Eriol-, anuncio Sakura bajito mientras Tomoyo se tapaba la cara y Naoko reía.

-Cuenta conmigo-, respondió ella mientras chocaba la mano con Sakura.

-Shaoran por que no bajas por el asador-, pidió Ierán mientras Yue soltaba una carcajada.

-Mama no creo que quieras pedirle eso…no te preocupes yo voy…hay que romper las tradiciones…-, dijo Yue mientras todos fruncían el ceño a excepción de Shaoran y Sakura que se miraban y sonreían tenuemente.

-Bebe me ayudas-, pido Yue a su esposa y Naoko negó.

-Claro que no Yue anda deja de comportarte como tonto-, dijo ella y Sakura soltó una risita seguida de Shaoran

-Lo ves lo intente-, dijo el secándose una lagrima imaginaria mientras Sakura rodeaba los ojos.

-Alguien entiende algo-, pregunto Ierán mientras todos se encogían de hombros.

-Sabes como es Yue mama-, concluyo Shaoran mientras sus padres asentían.

Salieron al jardín mientras preparaban todo para su comida, los hombres se encargaron de la carne mientras Ierán y Tomoyo ponían la mesa desplegable y Naoko y Sakura picaban algo de verdura.

-Dormiste con Shaoran en el sótano-, inquirió Naoko en tono bajo.

-Yue te lo dijo-, suspiro Sakura con una sonrisa apenada

-Lo hiciste-, dijo Naoko sorprendida

-Caí-, admitió Sakura mientras las dos reían.

La tarde llego y Hayden se encargo de preparar la comida mientras todos platicaban y hacían bromas sobre los talentos culinarios del Empresario Li.

Shaoran sirvió a Sakura mientras esta le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quién lo diría Li?-, pregunto ella mientras Shaoran torcía los ojos.

-Yo también puedo ser un buen novio-, le susurro y ella sonrío.

-No me compraras con una simple comida-, replico ella y el sonrío.

-No…aun no he empezado contigo-, le murmuro y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo…novio mío-, bromeo mientras comenzaba a comer.

Hayden y Yue platicaban sobre su trabajo mientras Ierán era ayudada por Naoko para traer el postre, Shaoran platica con Eriol mientras Tomoyo mirada hacia el bosque y Sakura estaba decidida en comenzar con su plan.

-¿Tienes novia Eriol?-, pregunto mientras Tomoyo la daba un golpe con el pie

-No…bueno tenía pero ya no-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y Naomi-, inquirió Shaoran siguiéndole el juego a Sakura, el sabia que lo hacia por su hermana y eso lo hacia apreciarla mas, ella no tenia por que preocuparse por su familia y sin embargo lo hacia, parecía sincera en todo lo que hacia.

-Termine con ella-, dijo Eriol mirando por un momento a Tomoyo.

-No me lo habías dicho-, susurro ella y el sonrío de forma irónica.

-Tu tampoco me has dicho muchas cosas-, contesto el y Sakura sonrío

-Entonces no le has contado sobre tu amigo-, comento Sakura a Tomoyo mientras ella parecía dudar en responder.

-Es que aun no se que pasa con Xing-, admitió Tomoyo y Shaoran sonrío ante la actitud de su hermana, quien lo diría, se le daba bien seguirle el juego a su astuta "novia".

-¿Tienes novio Tomoyo?-, pregunto Eriol

-No…bueno es que me gusta pero no se-, dijo ella restándole importancia.

-Yo le digo que debería arriesgarse….ya sabes cuando alguien quiere algo debe luchar por conseguirlo-, replico Sakura y Eriol miro hacia la mesa suspirando en tono bajo.

-Es difícil…no lo se-, dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura y sonriéndole tenuemente.

-Aun sigo insistiendo que eres una niña-, replico Shaoran y Tomoyo le saco la lengua.

-Tu también-, Shaoran se tapo el rostro con sus manos mientras Sakura reía.

Tomoyo fue a ayudar a su mama mientras Eriol se fue a sentar en la entrada de a cocina y se puso su reproductor.

-Esto es cosa tuya verdad-, le susurro al oído

-Necesitan un empujón-, dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres tan manipuladora-, susurro Shaoran a modo de insulto pero la forma en que su voz acaricio la palabra casi hizo a Sakura poner los ojos en blanco.

-Que romántico Li-, admitió ella y Shaoran sonrío. Después del postre ya comenzando el atardecer Yue se levanto para llamar la atención de todos.

-Que tal un partido-, sugirió Yue con un balón de Futbol en la mano.

-El césped esta mojado-, recordó Naoko

-Amor por favor-, pidió con un puchero y Naoko negó sonriendo

-¿Sakura?-, pregunto Naoko y ella asintió

-Claro aunque no creo que ganemos-, admitió y Shaoran sonrío, Tomoyo se unió mientras Eriol se levantaba para unirse a Yue y Shaoran.

-Papa-, llamo Yue y Hayden le sonrío

-Ni lo sueñes…ahora tu mama y yo los miraremos y nos divertiremos con ustedes-, dijo mientras Ierán sonreía

-Eso es malvado-, admitió Shaoran mientras comenzaban a jugar, colocaron piedras como porterías.

Tomoyo trataba de defender la portería sin mucho éxito, Yue no le daba tregua y Shaoran era demasiado rápido, Sakura bufaba mientras Naoko moría de la risa, Sakura tomo el balón mientras se acercaba a la portería de Eriol, le paso el balón a Naoko que había esquivado a su esposo, o tal vez el la dejo pasar, cual fuera el caso cuando Sakura disparó su pie resbalo haciéndola caer mientras Naoko anotaba, el césped mojado la hizo deslizarse mientras toda su ropa se llenaba de lodo de uno de los costados.

Shaoran le tendió la mano mientras trataba de no reírse, Yue se sostenía de Naoko mientras esta le decía que se callara.

-No sabia que te gustara jugar con lodo-, bromeo Shaoran mientras Sakura se levantaba

-Es mi pasatiempo favorito-, replico Sakura sarcásticamente haciendo que Shaoran soltara una carcajada.

-Deberías probar-, dijo mientras le llenaba la cara de lodo.

-Eso es jugar sucio-, especto Shaoran

-No me digas…obviamente si juegas con lodo no es algo muy limpio-, bromeo mientras se sacudió, Shaoran se agacho y tomo algo de lodo y le lleno la cara.

-Ahora si es un juego justo-, dijo mientras ella se limpiaba

-¿Qué tienen 5 años?-, bromeo Yue mientras Naoko reía, volvieron a sentarse junto a Hayden y Ierán mientras que Eriol y Tomoyo entraban a la casa para ver televisión.

-Me vas a pagar esta-, dijo Sakura mientras tomaba lodo entre sus manos y comenzaba a perseguir a Shaoran, el zigzagueaba mientras ella reía.

-Gran condición Kinomoto-, bromeo cuando Sakura se paro jadeando mientras el llegaba y la volvía a ensuciar, esta vez ella logro atraparlo y cayeron al césped mientras reían, Sakura le lleno la cara mientras Shaoran le sostenía la mano.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y aun despeinada y llena de lodo, Shaoran estaba hipnotizado por ella mientras que Sakura recorría su rostro con la mano olvidándose del juego.

-Ey chicos tradicionales-, grito Yue mientras ambos soltaban una carcajada.

Se levantaron mientras Shaoran la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Pero mírense…-, sonrío Ierán al verlos todos llenos de lodo.

-Creo que será mejor que nos cambiemos-, admitió Sakura mientras entraba a la casa.

Subió las escaleras seguida de Shaoran quien no dijo nada mientras caminaban a la habitación, cuando ella entro el la siguió cerrando la puerta.

-Por Dios-, río Sakura viendo se la espejo.

-Tu cabello y el lodo combinan-, admitió Shaoran mientras ella se los quitaba los lentes y se volvía para encáralo.

-Esta es tu obra-, replico mientras el sonreía

-Si soy talentoso-, dijo Shaoran en tono burlón mientras la acercaba envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Sakura.

La beso mientras ella envolvía sus manos en el cuello de el, gimió cuando su legua jugo dentro de su boca, Shaoran camino haciendo a Sakura mover sus pies mientras sonreía.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del baño y entraron mientras el sacaba la blusa de Sakura por su cabeza y ella hacia lo mismo con la suya.

Sakura recorrió su pecho mientras se mordía el labio, no estaba segura si el había echo esto pero ella jamás había compartido algo tan privado como una ducha, Shaoran la miro y supo que ella dudaba pensó que quizás debería salir pero el deseo de ella…de estar con ella lo hizo buscar sus labios nuevamente, Sakura dejo que su cuerpo la guiara mientras Shaoran estiraba la mano para abrir la regadera, cerro la puerta del baño, y le ayudo a quitarse su pantalón mientras ella hacia lo propio con el suyo, aun con su ropa interior, Shaoran camino hacia la regadera haciendo que Sakura jadeara al sentir el agua caliente en su piel.

-Si ensucio… lo limpio-, le susurro Shaoran al oído haciendo que Sakura se pegara a el y buscara sus labios.

-¿Eres un niño bueno?-, bromeo Sakura y Shaoran sonrío

-O tal vez solo estoy tratando de ser menos aburrido-, replico y Sakura sonrío mientras el besaba su cuello y le desabrochaba el sostén

Ella beso su hombro, acaricio su cabello y beso sus labios de nuevo mientras Shaoran acariciaba sus senos ya sin nada mas que su piel, su sedosa piel, Sakura acaricio su cintura y comenzó a bajar sus boxer mientras el hacia lo propio con su ropa interior, lo miro mientras el sonreía y sus ojos ámbar tenia un brillo que la hicieron derretirse, dieron un paso ya desnudos y Shaoran alcanzo el jabón mientras Sakura se giraba para enjuagarse la cara con el agua, Shaoran la abrazo por detrás mientras comenzaba a pasar el jabón por su estomago, y sus pechos haciéndola gemir y recargarse sobre su pecho, Shaoran beso su cuello mientras su mano con el jabón recorría su cuerpo, dejo el jabón en su lugar y comenzó a acariciarla con sus manos mientras Sakura se giraba casi impaciente por encontrar sus labios, jamás imagino sentir aquel deseo aquella pasión por el pero la sentía y la volvía vulnerable, pequeña y necesitada pero no le importaba por que ahora mismo el estaba ahí con ella.

Shaoran la empujo impaciente hasta que el azulejo toco la espalda de Sakura, Sakura echo el cabello mojado de el hacia atrás y el le sonrío antes de alzarla, trabando sus piernas en su cintura mientras entraba en ella, la oyó gemir y echar su cabeza para atrás mientras el empujaba y giraba sus caderas.

El agua caliente chocaba contra su espalda mientras la sentía fría a comparación del cuerpo de Sakura en contacto con el suyo , era el fuego en carne viva, la separo de la pared y la metió al chorro de agua mientras la empujaba hacia arriba con su manos, ella lo ayudo mientras Shaoran gemía, sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y recargo su espalda en la pared opuesta del azulejo mientras Sakura lo besaba y su interior se volvía estrecho, jadearon mientras el orgasmo llegaba y todo a su alrededor desaparecía.

-Eres increíble Sakura-, susurro contra sus labios y ella lo beso mientras sus pies poco a poco tocaban el suelo, casi sin fuerzas la hizo caminar otra vez hacia el chorro de agua y le puso el shampoo en el cabello mientras ella hacia lo mismo sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron de bañarse, salieron mientras Shaoran la envolvía en una toalla y con otra le secaba el cabello, no dijeron nada por que en realidad sobraban las palabras, y aquello que les empezaba a carcomer su interior no querían saberlo o tal vez no querían darse cuenta aun.

**Loooseee nooo tengoo perdooon chicaas!!! no subi cap en casi dooos semanas!!! loosiento muchoo pero esq ya entre al cole y eh tenido muuchisisisma tarea admas de examenes!! =S pero no se preocupen no volvela a pasar prometo subir cap minimo cda tres dias!! =).......y otra cosaa ya modifique tdoos los caps de mis errores con los nombres y demas y si nta se me volvio a pasar uno eso quiere desir de q aparte de distraida estoooy ciegaa! jaja las quierooo =)**

**Niñass repondiendo a las preguntas de sus reviews……**

**Si el fic original ya esta terminado y es de 13 capítulos pero no se preocupen tiene su continuación y la autora ya me dio su permiso de adaptarla.**

**Les digo que no esperen mucho drama por que no lo hay, mas bien se podría decir que son problemas pero muy muy pequeños pero yo creo que también es bueno leer de ves en cuanto un fic sin mucho drama! =)**

**Y bueno pasando al cap…..**

**¿Qué tal ehh…? Estoo se esta poniendo cada ves mejor jaja ya sienten cosasitas el uno por el otro jaja pero aun no se quieren dar cuanta jaja……espero sus reviews!! **


	6. Regalo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAM Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Jazzy SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

**Capitulo 6**

**Regalo**

Sakura estaba recostada mientras oía el murmullo de la casa, escucho a Ierán llamar a Tomoyo para ir a la escuela y a esta cuando salio de su habitación, se estiro un poco mientras veía a Shaoran dormido sobre su lado izquierdo de frente a ella.

Cuando pensó en proponer una locura semejante como pagar por sexo jamás se imagino esto, ahora no estaba segura que hacer, se sentía tan bien con el, y no solo cuando tenían relaciones… que era la mejor experiencia de su vida, sino también convivir con el, con su familia, parecía que por una vez encajaba en un lugar, Shaoran se reía de su humor, un humor que su madre nunca entendió y al que su padre jamás presto atención, se sentía protegida y mujer a su lado y eso la asustaba, si pudiera irse hubiera tomado sus cosas pero se resistió a si misma, esta vez no huiría, era como estar en un viaje en primera clase, tenia una familia, y un hombre que la hacia estremecer en muchos sentidos, tal vez solo tuviera unos días pero no se iría sin ello, después volvería a su realidad, a su soledad y a su mundo sin el…sin Shaoran Li.

Decidida a dejar del lado ese pésimo humor digno de cualquier mujer de 40, se levanto y se cambio mientras Shaoran seguía dormido, le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que el se inmutara y salio para encontrarse a Tomoyo y a Ierán en la cocina.

-Buenos días-, saludo Ierán a modo maternal

-Buenos días, ¿se van?-, inquirió Sakura mientras Ierán guardaba unas cosas en su portafolio.

-Si…pasare a dejar a Tomoyo y luego iré a la oficina por unas horas-, contesto ella mientras Tomoyo hacia un mohín.

-No es justo mama por que tengo que ir a la escuela…-, replico Tomoyo mientras Sakura sonreía.

-Tomoyo-, advirtió Ierán

-Si ya se ya se, solo espero el día en que yo tenga que visitar a Yue falte toda la semana como Eriol-, murmuro ella mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

-Quieres fruta Sakura o te preparo algo…ayer ya no bajaron a cenar nada, debes tener hambre-, pregunto Ierán mientras Tomoyo soltaba una risita y Sakura le daba un codazo juguetón.

-No te preocupes Ierán puedo arreglármelas-, contesto Sakura mientras Ierán asentía.

-Bien nos tenemos que ir Tomoyo-, llamo su mama y esta fingió llorar cuando se despidió de Sakura mientras Ierán rodeaba los ojos sonriendo.

-Nos vemos cariño…-, se despidió dejando a Sakura en la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café mientras miraba hacia el sótano y recordó sin poder evitarlo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Desearía poder leer la mente-, susurro Shaoran haciéndola sobresaltarse recargado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Serias un chismoso-, replico Sakura mientras el sonreía

-Entonces no me vas a decir lo que pensabas-, insistió el tomando una taza para servirse café.

-En lo bien que se ve Jensen Ackles en ropa interior-, contesto ella mientras casi soltaba una carcajada al verlo tensar la mandíbula, no dijo nada mientras dejaba la taza ya con café en el desayunador y se acerco a ella.

-Te crees muy graciosa-, susurro el mientras Sakura trataba de seguir con el juego, lo cual era bastante difícil teniéndolo a esa distancia

-¿Graciosa?…estoy hablando totalmente en serio-, susurro ella ya sin la intención en la voz que ella esperaba

-No te creo-, murmuro Shaoran con una sonrisa de victoria antes de besarla, Sakura respondió el beso lentamente mientras Shaoran pasaba su lengua por sus labios haciéndola estremecer.

Shaoran trataba de controlar todo lo que pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella pero era prácticamente imposible, ayer se había dejado llevar al punto de no usar condón cuando se ducharon, Sakura parecía apenada al darse cuenta pero le aseguro que no había riesgo con los días, pero en definitiva eso era lo que menos le importaba a Shaoran por que pensar en aquella situación tan lejana como un hijo con ella era algo que lo llenaba en lugares de su…corazon que jamás pensó tener, ahora lo único que quería era aliviar la ansiedad que había sentido al no despertar con ella a su lado, por que Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en un constante vital para el.

-Buenos días-, susurro Shaoran contra sus labios.

-Buenos días-, murmuro ella con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para tomar la taza de café.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?-, pregunto mientras el besaba su cuello.

-De verdad quieres que te responda-, murmuro contra su piel mientras ella se mordía el labio.

-Necesitas una ducha fría Li-, bromeo girándose para rozar sus labios antes de separarse y sentarse en una de las sillas tabulares del desayunador.

Shaoran se paso una mano por su cabello y río mientras abría el refrigerador, saco unos huevos mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cocinas?-, pregunto ella burlonamente.

-En realidad lo único que me sale decentemente son los omelet de queso-, dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así que espera para pobrar el mejor Omelet de tu vida-, dijo en un tono fingido de chef italiano mientras Sakura soltaba una carcajada.

Sakura lo mira trabajar embelesada muy a su pesar, se imagino como seria tener una vida así, con estos momentos, rió negando con la cabeza mientras Shaoran volteaba los huevos.

-Sabes que seria una buena idea…-, comenzó Sakura mientras el giraba su cabeza aun revolviendo los ingredientes para el segundo omelet

-Un programa… "El chef al desnudo"…tu no serias tan mal candidato…-, dijo sonriendo mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos en el burdo intento de simular los ángulos de una cámara y Shaoran sonreía.

-Y yo soy el de la ducha fría-, pregunto el mientras ella le sacaba la lengua.

Comieron mientras Sakura le exponía los beneficios del programa y por que tendría demasiada audiencia.

-Buenos días-, saludo Naoko ya vestida mientras los miraba reírse

-Buenos días-, contestaron ambos mientras veían a un Yue cambiado entrar a la cocina

-Mira los dormilones…ayer se acostaron en su camita a las 7…durmieron muchas horas ¿no?-, dijo el alzando las cejas mientras Shaoran y Sakura reían bajito.

-Yue-, lo reprendió Naoko mientras servia dos vasos de jugo.

-¿A dónde van?-, pregunto Shaoran

-A la oficina papa quiere que le ayude con unos problemas…-, contestó Yue mientras su hermano asentía algo serio, Sakura lo noto pero lo dejo pasar, en otra ocasión preguntaría.

-¿Quieren venir…Sakura podría conocer el hospital…no hay muchas distracciones por aquí?-, soltó Naoko con una sonrisa mientras Sakura le devolvía el gesto.

-Claro…si nos esperan-, acepto Shaoran mientras Yue tomaba un plato de fruta que Naiko servia.

-Si…aun tenemos que esperara a nuestro emo-adolescente-, bromeo Yue ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de su esposa mientras Shaoran y Sakura reían, fueron a cambiarse después de lavar sus platos, Shaoran se cambio en el baño mientras Sakura ocupaba la habitación, aun era extraño sentirse tan expuesto sin la pasión segándolos, pero las miradas furtivas los hacían sentirse admirados y queridos de una forma extraña.

Cuando terminaron bajaron para encontrase a Yue y Naoko terminando de desayunar mientras Eriol estaba algo malhumorado comiendo.

Salieron rumbo a la oficina en el auto de Yue, mientras la lluvia caía ligeramente, Sakura estaba impresionada de lo hermoso y grande que era el edificio de la corporación Li, Shaoran le explico que su padre era un importante empresario no solo en China, si no también en todo el continente Asiático y parte de Estados Unidos, vieron a Hayden saliendo de su oficina y los saludo mientras les sonreía sorprendido a Shaoran y a Sakura.

-Chicos…me alegra saludarlos-, saludo mientras Sakura sonreía.

-Sakura vino a conocer el corporativo-, contesto Shaoran algo tenso, Sakura tomo su mano casi por inercia, su padre asintió mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Bien cuales son los proyectos-, pregunto Yue atrayendo la atención de su padre.

-Vamos a mi oficina para checar los archivos-, continuo mientras Sakura se sintió incomoda, parecía que algo no estaba bien Shaoran los miraba fijamente y con algo de recelo en sus ojos.

-Ahora regresamos-, se despidió Hayden mientras Naoko acompañaba a Yue y Eriol se sentaba en una de las sillas de espera algo desganado y sacaba su reproductor.

-¿Pasa algo Li?-, pregunto Sakura en tono bromista mientras el negaba serio

-No…no es nada-, contesto sin mirarla, Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho, quiso alejarse, así era, si alguien se cerraba a ella, daba la media vuelta y lo dejaba pero no con Shaoran no podía.

-Ven…-, susurro ella jalándolo de la mano mientras comenzaban a caminar, no hablaron mientras ella recorría el edicio, por fin abrió una puerta, en la que estaban algunos utensilios de limpieza, entro mientras Shaoran fruncía el ceño y la seguía, cerro la puerta con seguro y lo encaro.

-¿Qué haces?-, pregunto Shaoran divertido

-Obligándote a hablar…si no mira hay algunas cosas aquí...esas escobas pueden ayudar-amenazo mientras Shaoran sonreía cruzándose de brazos.

-Sobre que quieres que hable-, pregunto sorprendido de que ella lo hubiera notado.

-Shaoran… ¿Qué pasa?-, cuestionó y el suspiro desviando la mirada.

-No me gusta verlos trabajar como el prefecto equipo Padre-hijo-, susurro dándole la espalda, Shaoran sabia que se podría escuchar egoísta pero siempre había envidiado a Yue en ese aspecto, para su sorpresa Sakura lo abrazo por detrás mientras el entrelazaba sus manos.

-Shaoran es lógico que teniendo profesiones parecidas tengan algunas cosas mas en común-, murmuro Sakura no muy segura de que decir.

-El es su hijo… el gran ejecutivo mientras yo jamás he tenido esa atención-, continuo Shaoran entre dientes.

-Li no seas ciego cada amor de los padres es diferente…no viste su cara al vernos, imagínate lo que es para el, al menos con Yue puede compartir algo pero tu te alejas y sin algo en común el te tiene que ver desde fuera, te imaginas si para que esperáramos algo de atención de los padres tendríamos que estudiar lo mismo ahora yo estaría en alguna unidad de arqueología o encima de una pasarela-, termino mientras Shaoran se giraba negando ante su inevitable sentido del humor.

-La figura la tienes-, admitió Shaoran mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y después se ponía algo seria

-Tu padre los ama a ti a Yue a Tomoyo…y con cada uno busca su lugar, con Yue tal vez es esto tu escoge tu propio lugar-, termino mientras Shaoran le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Aun estas a tiempo de estudiar psicología-, bromeo mientas ella torcía los ojos, dio un paso para salir pero Shaoran la giro y el dio un tierno beso.

-Gracias-, murmuro contra sus labios mientras ella sonreía

-Eres muy transparente-, admitió Sakura mientras el torcía los ojos y salían para encontrase a su padre quien los miro y sonrío mientras Sakura se tornaba roja

-Shaoran…Yue esta dando su punto de vista en los proyectos, podrías pasar por Tomoyo en un rato mas…-, pregunto Hayden mientras Shaoran asentía con una sonrisa que su padre devolvió.

-Si tal vez podríamos llevarnos a Eriol…creo que no esta muy divertido-, sugirió Shaoran mientras este asentía, su padre se despidió para verlos durante la comida.

Fueron por Eriol para pasar por Tomoyo a la escuela, prácticamente el camino fue sumido en un silencio, pero Sakura estaba decidida a sacar la verdad al misterioso chico.

-¿Por qué terminaste con tu novia Eriol?-, susurro Sakura mordiéndose el labio, esperaba que no le molestara la pregunta.

Eriol se revolvió en el asiento trasero mientras Shaoran lo veía desde el retrovisor.

-Por algo sin importancia-, murmuro mientras Sakur sonreía

-Entonces no querías terminar-, inquirió mientras Eriol negaba con la cabeza

-Es que ahora ya no importa…creo-, contesto viendo a la ventana.

-Es por Tomoyo-, concluyo Shaoran mirando a Sakura quien le sonrío por su pregunta mientras Eriol los miraba cono si hubiera sido descubierto de algún crimen.

-…no…si…no importa-, tartamudeo

-Muy elocuente-, bromeo Sakura

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-, sugirió Shaoran ya a poco distancia de la escuela.

-No deje de pensar en ella, cuando regrese Naomi no era tan divertida como Tomyo, no era tan simpática, ni tan dedicada, ni tan optimista, ni tan…linda-, murmuro rápidamente Eriol.

-…pero llego y ella esta ilusionada con ese Xing …-termino tenso, Shoran miro a Sakura quien rodeo los ojos y le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio.

-Ella aun no ha dicho nada…pero no tienes mucho tiempo-, concluyo Sakura mientras señalaba a Tomoyo cerca de algunos autos hablando con un chico grande casi de la complexión de Yue, ella parecía una niña a su lado.

Cuando los vio se despidió con la mano y fue hasta el auto para subir a la parte trasera junto a Eriol.

- Xing …-, inquirió Sakura mientras Tomoyo parecía entender y le siguió el juego.

-Si…-, susurro mientras Shaoran torcía los ojos.

-Ni lo sueñes pequeña, que le dan esteroides de desayunar a ese monstruo-, bromeo Shaoran y Tomoyo sonrío.

-Shaoran-, reprocho pero el siguió con su papel

-No…es muy grande para ti, o no Eriol-, continúo Shaoran mientras Eriol veía a Tomoyo por un momento.

-No me interesa-, siseo mientras Tomoyo hacia una expresión de dolor, Sakura suspiro enojada y miro a Shaoran.

-Estaciónate-, pidió mientras el la veía confundido, Sakura señalo una orilla de la carretera con árboles rodeando la acera.

Shaoran paro el auto y Sakura bajo mientras abría la puerta del lugar de Tomyo, le hizo un ademán para que bajara y ella lo hizo titubeante.

-Tu también chico bobo-, llamo a Eriol, cuando los dos estuvieron frente a ella, suspiro antes de hablar.

-Tiene dos opciones, o hablan o se van a su casa caminando-, Eriol miro a Shaoran que estaba riendo ante la personalidad de "su novia"

-Ni lo mires…lo tengo bajo mi control mental-, dijo ella en broma haciendo que Tomoyo se riera nerviosamente, subió al auto y Shaoran subió con ella.

-Crees que sea buena idea-, dijo Shaoran sonriendo

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite-, concordó Sakura mientras Eriol y Tomoyo caminaba unos pasos aun sin hablarse.

-Es muy grande para ti-, al fin Eriol rompió el silencio.

-Por que todos tiene que juzgar…que hubieras sentido si te hubiera dicho que Naomi no era para ti-, replico Tomyo en tono bajo

-No es lo mismo míralo…en serio te gusta-, insistió Eriol mientras Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza.

-¿A que viene esto Eriol?-, pregunto mientras el suspiraba

-Somos amigos-, mintió mientras Tomoyo suspiraba, ella sabia que jamás la vería como nada mas, no tenía caso seguir con esta tontería.

-Bien…amigo, no existe Xing, el era Terada el novio de una amiga que esta enferma, le estaba preguntando sobre ella-, murmuro Tomoyo mientras Eriol la miraba fijamente.

-Pero…Sakura…tu-, Eriol sentía que sus manos sudaban

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como ella, ni tan astuta, no tiene caso seguir con esto-, contesto Tomoyo

-Tomoyo por que-, pregunto Eriol acercándose a ella

-Por que quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo cuando hablabas de Naomi-, Eriol se acerco y levanto su carita.

-No necesitas ser astuta…no necesitas hacer nada, te quiero tontita-, murmuro antes de darle un tierno beso.

-Creo que ya se arreglaron-, dijo Shaoran entre dientes viéndolos desde el auto

-Es solo un beso Shaoran-, replicó Sakura

-Es mi hermana pequeña-contesto como si eso hiciera su actitud obvia

-Y tienes que dejarla…mirarla es feliz-, dijo Sakura riendo mientras Tomoyo abrazaba a Eriol.

-Si…-, sonrío Shaoran, de nuevo Sakura había entrado para revolucionarlo todo, la miro mientras ella sonreía al ver la escena frente a ellos.

-No creo que quieran público-, susurro ella

-Pues no los veas-, concluyo el girando su rostro y besándola.

-Y eso por que Li-, sonrío cuando se alejo solo un poco.

-Por que quería-, dijo el sonriendo de su forma torcida y ella negó con la cabeza.

Shaoran encendió el auto y Eriol tomo de la mano a Tomoyo mientras le abría la puerta del auto, entro seguida del chico.

-Ahora…todo bien-, inquirió Shaoran sonriente

-Si-, dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a Sakura por el cuello y los cuatro reían

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Ierán preparando la comida, Hayden, Yue y Naoko llegaron un poco mas tarde, ya casi a las 4 se sentaron a comer mientras Eriol y Tomoyo pedían permiso a sus padres para ser novios, lo que provoco que Hayden se tensara antes de poder recomponerse y esbozar un a sonrisa, a lo que Ierán sonrío.

Pasaron la tarde viendo televisión y jugando a las cartas, mientras Shaoran y Sakura veían a Eriol y a Tomoyo derramar miel y soportar todas las bromas de Yue.

Después de ver una película y de que Ierán mandara a dormir a Tomoyo ya que al siguiente día tenia escuela, Shaoran y Sakura también se despidieron mientras Yue sonreía burlonamente a su hermano alzando las cejas, Sakura rodeo los ojos mientras Naoko sonreía.

-Sabes ahora entiendo por que nadie hacia nada por la mini telenovela-, bromeo Sakura ya con su short y su playera de pijama mientras se alisaba el cabello y Shaoran leía un libro con su pantalón de dormir sin camiseta, recostado en la cama.

-Ilumíname-, bromeo el

-Viste la cara de tu papa, creo que hoy cerrara la puerta de Eriol por fuera-, dijo provocando que el sonriera.

-Es nuestra pequeña-, dijo mientras Sakura sonreía genuinamente ante un sentimiento de ternura

-Pero si es con alguien creo que solo Eriol entra en el molde-, termino mientras Sakura se recostaba a su lado.

-Diablos…es una suerte…te imaginas Tomoyo estaba destinada al celibato sin nuestro bob amigo-, se burlo mientras Shaoran la abrazaba atrayéndola a su pecho.

-¿Qué lees?-, pregunto Sakura contra su piel haciendo que Shaoran se estremeciera ligeramente.

-Composiciones...-, murmuro

-Léeme-, pidió ella cerrando los ojos

-Si señora-, bromeo mientras ella golpeaba juguetonamente su estomago.

-No por imposición sino por disposición-, contestó ella y el acaricio su cabello.

_Porque sabes que eres mi sueño cercano  
pero lo más lejano e imposible de realizar,  
eres lo que más me ilusiona,  
eres quien supo llenar ese vacío que había en mi alma..._

_Eres mi amanecer, mi anochecer  
eres una gran parte de mi propia vida..._

_Quisiera no amarte con esta fuerza,  
quisiera no extrañarte de esta manera,  
quisiera no añorar tu esencia, tu olor,  
tus gestos, tu sonrisa, ésa que tanto me gusta..._

_Quisiera no mirar la luna para no tener que pensar en ti,  
quisiera no soñar en que algún día estaremos juntos,  
quisiera no tener la ilusión de verte al día siguiente..._

_Quisiera no pensar en ti,  
quisiera no hacer de cada pedazo de canción  
una parte de nosotros..._

_Si al menos, corazón, pudieras entrar en mi alma,  
te darías cuenta de cuanto es lo que te amo...  
porque te aseguro, que no tienes siquiera, una  
mínima idea de lo que siento por ti._

_Agradezco a la vida por que te puso en mi camino  
y porque eres mi mejor regalo._

Shaoran termino de leer mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba la espalda de ella lentamente, Sakura no dijo nada perdida en sus palabras, era solo una poesía se recordaba a si misma pero no pudo evitar sentirse perdida en aquellas frases, beso tenuemente su pecho mientras Shaoran abría sus ojos y dejaba el libro en el buró.

-Nada de bromas-, se burlo el y ella sonrío al levantar la cara.

-ja ja-, contesto ella y el la encerró entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

-Gracias por hacer a Tomoyo feliz-, susurro Shaoran

-No creo que yo tenga mucho que ver-, dijo Sakura en tono bajo

-Muy humilde-, bromeo Shaoran y Sakura sonrío

-Además si la ayude es por que es mi amiga-, admitió mientras el acaricia su nariz con la suya.

-Claro…aun así gracias-, murmuro antes de besarla, Sakura suspiro mientras llevaba las manos a su cabello y lo abrazaba mientras el la acariciaba delicadamente haciéndola arder.

Bajo por su cuello mientras le quitaba la camiseta dejando sus pechos expuestos sin sostén, los acaricio y beso mientras ella se encorvada y arqueaba la espalda haciendo que sus caderas chocaran a la vez.

Sakura trato de quitarle su pantalón pero Shaoran sujeto sus manos y la llevo hacia sus cabeza.

-Déjame-, susurro el mientras ella gemía al escucharlo, no puso mucha oposición mientras el quitaba su short al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior, acaricio sus piernas desde sus tobillos, deslizando sus manos por sus pantorrillas, sus muslos hasta acariciarla tenuemente, Sakura se sentía algo insegura expuesta a el mientras el esta aun vestido al menos con sus pantalones, movió sus manos pero el las volvía a dejar arriba de su cabeza.

-Déjame…déjame-, pidió mirándola a los ojos, tratando de forzarla quizás pero sonó a suplica, una suplica que la derritió, Shaoran estaba seguro que jamás podría sentirse así con nadie mas, sus palabras sobre su padre, la manera en la que se preocupo con Tomoyo hacia que su pecho vibrara solo de pensar en ella, quería hacerla feliz y quería darle todo lo que el pudiera dar.

Comenzó a besar sus pechos para bajar a su abdomen, su vientre, su lengua jugo con su ombligo haciéndola reír.

Bajo un poco mas mientras Sakura sentía que su sexo palpitaba con locura, quiso levantarle la cara y alejarlo pero no pudo cuando el dio un tierno beso en sus entrada arqueo la espalda mientras el comenzaba a besar y lamer haciéndola gemir, sin poder detenerse llevo sus manos y las enterró en el cabello de Shaoran, el quiso brincar al saber que ella esta disfrutando, que sus caricias eran las que la hacían retorcerse.

Su lengua se deslizo hasta entrar en ella tenuemente mientras Sakura apretaba y jalaba su cabello.

-Shaoran-, gimió y el jamás amo mas su nombre que en ese momento, aumentó su trabajo mientras ella repetía su nombre, deslizo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a moverlo mientras su lengua acariciaba su clítoris, ella se retorció y se vino, sin darle tregua el no paro mientras Sakura no soportaba mas...

-Shaoran…-, jadeo mientras sin poder detenerse lo levantaba jalándolo hasta que lo atrajo por fin a su boca, sus labios estaban húmedos pero eso solo aumento la sensación de deseo de necesidad.

-Me estas volviendo loca-, jadeo murmurando contra sus labios.

-Simple gratitud-. Se encogió el de hombros mientras ella sonreía

-Eres insoportable-, gimió mientras el la acariciaba con sus dedos.

-Tu también-, murmuro antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez el se separo solo lo necesario para alcanzar un condón del buró que deslizo por su erección impaciente mientras se quitaba la pantalón, ella lo espero de manera sugestiva, con sus piernas separadas mientras el entraba en ella con ímpetu y seguían con su danza.

**Ya se! Dije q actualizaría mínimo cda tres dias!! Y no sben lo mal q me sientoo de no haberlo echo pero la Uni si esta un poco pesaditaa!! =S aparte es mi primer semestre y como que todavía no me acostumbro! =) pero ya prometoo ahora si actualizar mas seguido!.**

**Y con respecto al cap! ¿Qué tal ehh? Ya es amor!! Jaja en el prox cap veremos a un Shaoran posesivoo y celosoo! =)**

**Las quieroo mis grax!! Y plssss dejen sus Reviews!!**


	7. Hacerte Mia

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAM Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Jazzy SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

**Capitulo 7**

**Hacerte mía**

Shaoran besaba el hombro desnudo de Sakura mientras ella se despertaba lentamente, el jamás se cansaría de su olor, del sabor de su piel, Shaoran había estado con muchas mujeres, mas de las que pudiera recordar pero ella era la única que lo acompañaría siempre en su pensamiento, si tuviera que compartir su cama con alguien mas sabia que seria opacada por Sakura, en su mente cada recuerdo seria mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona, no sabia como pero debía de haber una forma para alargar esto, si ella quería sexo el estaba dispuesto a dárselo ...sin una fecha.

-Tengo cara de chupa-chups-, murmuró Sakura mientras el sonreía, ella se giro para quedar cara a cara y beso sus labios.

-Siempre tan romántica y delicada-, se burló Shaoran y Sakura lo volvió a besar, haciendo que el la atrajera, aun permanecían desnudos, Bella se dio cuenta que extrañaría esto, la sensación de despertar con el, de su cuerpo rozándose contra el suyo, pero no quiso pensar en eso, no por ahora.

-Si seguimos así no lograras sacarme de la cama-, le susurró Shaoran mientras ella quedaba recostada en su pecho.

-Pues no lo hagas…vamos a quedarnos así-, pidió Sakura besando tenuemente su piel

-¿Quien eres y donde esta mi adorada socia?-, bromeó y Sakura le dio un golpe en el estomago.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido chica lista-, continuó mientras la besaba y comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos.

-Me refería a descansar genio-, le murmuró en un tono de voz que pedía más.

-Mmmm-, Shaoran beso su cuello y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Se quedaron así casi toda la mañana entre bromas y siestas, besos y caricias furtivas, que solo excitaban la imaginación, ambos quería alejarse de la realidad, de una realidad en la cual su tiempo terminaba deprisa y aun no podían aclarar los sentimientos que los embargaban.

Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse solo de pensar que nadie tocaba a la puerta pues sabia que Yue la esperaría con sus bromas o Ierán la miraría con ese brillo en lo ojos de complicidad y amor maternal.

Shaoran acariciaba su vientre tumbado boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados, Sakura tenia sus manos en el cabello de el también con los ojos cerrados, había mirado su reloj, hace poco que marcaba pasadas de la 1 de la tarde, en realidad llevaban bastante despiertos pero el había cumplido lo que ella quería, Sakura sabia que de ser posible se quedarían así todo el día pero había una cosa que tal vez les impediría seguir de esta forma, ya era casi hora de la comida y no habían ni desayunado.

El estomago de Sakura gruño bajito para acentuar su pensamiento a lo que Shaoran sonrío.

-¿Hambre?-, murmuró de manera socarrona

-No es el ruido que hago con mi estomago cuando ha sido suficiente de la cama-, replicó Sakura de forma sarcástica, Shaoran la beso lentamente antes de levantarse.

-Hora de comer-, sonrío ella le devolvió el gesto

Sakura se vistió con un pantalón de pana y una linda blusa que se pegaba a su figura, cosa que no mucha de su ropa hacia, Shaoran se encontró mirándola mientras ella se peinaba, ya cambiado fue hasta ella y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos.

-Linda blusa-, susurró a su oído

Sakura sonrío y se puso los lentes mientras acomodaba su coleta, se giro y puso sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de el.

-Lindo pantalón-, admitió mientras el sonreía y deshacía su peinado.

-Suelto-, murmuró antes de besarla, Sakura se separo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Se acomodo los lentes y el cabello que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y Shaoran la giro para besarla de nuevo, se reprimía mentalmente por que sabia que si ella no hubiera cruzado su puerta ese día, no la hubiera conocido, ella no era de las mujeres que el se jactaba de conquistar, y eso lo volvía imbecil, pues ella era la única que parecía hacerlo sentir completo.

Bajaron poco antes de que Tomoyo llegara de la escuela después de que Hayden la recogiera.

-¿Ya me van a decir como le hacen para ir a clases si no hay quien los saque de la habitación?-, insistía Yue en el sofá a Shaoran quien solo rodeaba los ojos y miraba la televisión mientras la comida estaba lista.

-Se lo vas a pedir no es así-, inquirió Yue continuando con su monologo sin desviar su vista del televisor algo bajo como no queriendo que nadie mas que su hermano lo oyera.

-¿Pedir que?-, preguntó Shaoran confundido

-Que se case contigo-, replicó Yue con voz tonta, Shaoran sonrío casi de forma involuntaria, quisiera responder que si y ni siquiera sabia en realidad por que deseaba estar con ella mas que cualquier otra cosa, como le explicaba a su hermano que los días terminaban y ella se iría.

-No hemos pensado en eso-, murmuró tenso

-Ah si se me olvidaba que están muy entretenidos imitando a los conejos-, bromeó Yue y Shaoran bufó.

-Shaoran en serio, ella vale la pena que no lo ves-, en raras ocasiones Yue se comportaba o parecía la edad que tenia, esta era una de esas veces pero Shaoran no soportaba esta conversación por que no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, el lo sabia y aun no se atrevía hacer nada.

-Lo se…lo se-, murmuró mientras se levantaba sin decir mas.

Comieron mientras Yue seguía bromeando a Shaoran y Sakura por que no había pasado mas de una hora de que se habían levantado, Hayden los miraba y sonreía, pero Sakura sabía que Shaoran tenía algo, esta molesto solo sonreía fingidamente y no había hecho ninguna broma con ella.

-Vamos a ir al cine…aprovechando que Yue y Naoko van a ir a Gansu … ¿Quieren venir?-preguntó Tomoyo cuando terminaban de recoger la mesa.

-Puedes creerlo ahora soy chaperon-, Yue lloriqueó fingidamente, Sakura miró a Shaoran quien se encogió de hombros como esperando que ella decidiera.

-La verdad es que, no tengo muchas ganas de salir-, argumentó Sakura con un mohín

-Si claro-, se burló Naoko y Sakura sonrío al igual que Shaoran, Ierán se despidió para ir a la oficina y después iría a cenar con Hayden, Yue, Naoko, Tomoyo y Eriol salieron poco después mientras Shaoran miraba el televisor, Sakura se sentó a su lado y para su sorpresa Shaoran abrió sus brazos para que quedara sentada en sus piernas.

-Me vas a decir que tienes-, murmuró ella y el negó mientras le colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Lo que sea…trastorno bipolar…ya se síndrome premenstrual-, bromeó Sakura queriendo al menos que el quitara la expresión que tenia, la inquietaba y aun mas que no le dijera que le pasaba.

Shaoran sonrío y le acarició la mejilla.

-Me descubriste…es que me la paso pésimo en mis días-, contestó el sarcásticamente y ella le pegó en el hombro sonriendo.

-De verdad no quieres salir-, inquirió Shaoran decidido a dejar del lado sus preocupaciones al menos hasta que pudiera saber que hacer.

-No…además mi idea era quedarme todo el día en la cama recuerdas-, sonrío mientras el rozaba sus labios hasta bajar a su cuello.

-Si….tu y tu complejo de oso en periodo de hibernación-, se burló y ella rió.

-Tal vez podríamos ir al supermercado-, sugirió ella y Shaoran la miró confundido

-Quiero cocinar algo…ya sabes "dar buena impresión"-, se burló y Shaoran la beso, no necesitaba hacer nada, su familia la adoraba, el lo sabia mejor que nadie, el que Yue hubiera tenido esa conversación con el antes de la comida era solo una prueba.

-Claro podemos comprar un pastel, le quitamos la bandeja de platico, lo metemos en el hormo y fingimos que los hiciste tu-, se burló Shaoran y ella le saco la lengua.

-Se cocinar-, insistió ella.

-Si claro-, continuo el mientras ella se trataba de levantar.

-Ok….vamos, voy adorar verte llena de harina-, susurró el y ella lo aventó juguetonamente.

Salieron en el auto de Shaoran y fueron hasta el supermercado, entraron mientras Sakura tomaba una cesta de aluminio para guardar las cosas, fueron directamente a los abarrotes y comenzaron a buscar las cosas que hacían faltan… mas harina, levadura, crema batida, Sakura se sentía extraña al hacer cosas tan simples como esas con el, era como jugar a la casita, un juego que le agradaba mas de lo que ella misma quería admitir, le pidió que fuera a buscar duraznos en almíbar para decorar el pastel y la dejo después de un gesto de militar, a lo que ella se rió,

Sakura comenzó a buscar la esencia de vainilla que le gustaba poner a sus pasteles, estaba agachada con la cesta bajo sus pies mientras lo buscaba sin poder localizarlo entre todos los botecitos,

-¿Se esta escondiendo?-, preguntó un voz a sus espaldas, ella se levanto para ver a un chico rubio, con ojos azul y grandes cejas abultadas, el cabello le llegaba por debajo de las orejas, llevaba una linda chamarra y un paquete de harina en la mano, lo que contrastaba con su personalidad o al menos la que reflejaba su ropa.

-Si ya sabes….se esconde cuando no quieren ser comprados-, replicó Sakura y el sonrío.

-¿Qué buscas?-, preguntó mientras se acercaba y se agachaba delante de la estantería

-Esencia de vainilla, pero creo que se termino-, contestó Sakura mientras el movía algunos envases.

-Taran…-, se levantó mientras le mostraba la esencia.

-Los escondes para que nadie mas los pueda comprar-, bromeó Sakura y el sonrío aun mas

-No, esta vez tuviste suerte…-, su voz se desvanecía mientras Fujian veía a la chica frente a el, no recordaba haberla visto por el pueblo, la recordaría sin duda, era diferente a otras, la piel pálida, el cabello marrón, esos simpáticos lentes y esos hermoso ojos.

-Sakura-, contesto ella mientras el extendía su mano

-Fujian-, saludo el mientras Sakura levantaba su cesta.

-Haras un pastel-, inquirió el mientras ella miraba sus compras.

-Si…un regalo-, sonrío ella y el asintió

-Y tú cargas bolsas de harina por gusto-, preguntó burlonamente mirando hacia sus manos.

-No…estaba algo aburrido en casa…voy cocinar galletas pero no se lo digas a nadie, mancha mi imagen-, bromeó el susurrándole cerca del oído mientras Sakura reía.

-Es un secreto peligroso-, murmuró ella siguiéndole la broma.

-Si no sabes como es mi vida… tener dos identidades-, suspiró teatralmente y ella se rió.

Shaoran oyó la risa de Sakura justo antes de entrar al pasillo donde se encontraba, la miro con un chico rubio que le sonreía mientras ella hablaba con el, camino tan rápido como pudo hasta ella, un dolor en el pecho que iba hasta la garganta no lo dejaba respirar, era como ver lo que tanto temía, ella con otro, con otro que no era el, se mentía a si mismo, Sakura solo necesitaba abrirse un poco para conquistar a quien ella quisiera no lo necesitaría en un tiempo, no habría mas acuerdo y eso le molestaba a un nivel difícil de explicar.

-Duraznos-, dijo el tratando de no sonar hosco cosa que no logro muy bien.

-Genial…mira la ultima esencia, aquí el chico rudo la encontró-, bromeo Sakura y Fujian sonrió tenuemente mientras intuía por el rostro del hombre frente a el, que Sakura no estaba sola, maldijo para sus adentros pues era de verdad simpática y linda, con esas hondas de cabello que la hacían sensual mientras que los lentes te regresaban a una inocencia de niña, sonrió si poder evitarlo, ella le había gustado…mucho, pero tenia la impresión que ella ya no necesitaba a nadie.

-Hola…Fujian-, se presento mientras Shaoran extendía su mano.

-Shaoran-, contestó el mientras Sakura tomaba las latas y las ponía en la cesta.

-Tienes suerte-, murmuro Fujian sin decir mas mientras Shaoran tomaba la cesta y Sakura comenzaba a caminar.

-Mucha-, continuo Shaoran tenso, quería asegurase que le quedara claro que era suya, si pudiera la hubiera abrazado y besado en frente de el solo para bórrale la sonrisa, pero en el fondo aquello no era cierto Sakura no era suya aun cuando todos pensaran lo contrario, en el fondo el sabia la verdad y eso le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca.

-Suerte con las galletes-, se despidió Sakura mientras Shaoran la tomaba de la mano y caminaban rumbo a las cajas, Fujian se despidió con un tenue guiño de ojo que la hizo reír.

Sakura pensaba que aquello era un destile insoportable de testosterona, pero la actitud de Shaoran no desaparecía estaba peor que antes de ir al supermercado, ya en el auto no sabia si hablar con el o no, pues dejando todo en claro, no se conocían , ni si quiera era amigos…o quizás eran ya mucho mas que eso sin nombrarlo y lo volvía demasiado confuso, se dijo a si misma que estaba vez no lo dejaría pasar, el se cerraba a ella y eso le dolía, quería que el hablara y lo haría, cuando llegaron a la casa bajo sin decir nada y le abrió la puerta, bajaron las pocas bolsas con las compras y Shaoran abrió la puerta de la entrada, aun no había nadie, ya estaba atardeciendo pero imaginaba que todos llegarían mucho después de la cena, Shaoran dejo las bolsas en el desayunador y subió las escaleras sin decirle nada, Sakura levantó los brazos exasperada, de ser otra persona y no Shaoran ya le hubiera gritado algunas cuantas cosas sobre modales y se hubiera ido pero el le provocaba un sentimiento de anhelo, y eso también la frustraba, subió las escaleras enojada y fue hasta la habitación que compartían.

Shaoran estaba con la cabeza recargada en la pared continua al baño, necesitaba no pensar en todo el embrollo en su cabeza, en ella con alguien como Fujian…, que seria el…solo el recuerdo de un acuerdo, no lo soportaba, que iba a hacer sin ella, lo había cambiado, no era el mismo, no seria el mismo.

-Shaoran-, oyó a Sakura llamarlo, pero no se movió, la sintió caminar hasta quedar al lado de el.

-No estoy dispuesta a soportar tu actitud, si no me dices algo ahora mismo se acaba todo esto-, soltó Sakura exasperada, con temor, pues en su interior no quería que nada terminara, ¿y si el ya no quería seguir con ese tonto juego?, bien o mal podría decir que terminaron y su familia hubiera conocido a su novia, el ya no tenia por que seguir el trato, pero ni siquiera la dejo retractarse, la tomo por la cintura y la acercó el, mientras la estampaba contra la pared, sin lastimarla pero con la fuerza suficiente para dejarla perpleja.

La beso de forma demandante, hizo como pudo sus lentes para atrás quedando en su cabello mientras Shaoran buscaba la forma de sentirla con el, de saber que no la perdería, Sakura respondió, con mas ímpetu del que debería si es que quería amenazarlo con irse, se separaron cuando el aire no dejo seguir mas.

-Shaoran-, llamo Sakura jadeante mientras el tocaba su frente con la suya.

-Tengo miedo de…-la voz de Shaoran se desvaneció mientras se tensaba, no podía decirlo, miedo de perderla, miedo de que el acuerdo terminara, miedo de que ella se enamorara de alguien mas.

-Quiero que seas mía-, demando mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya y Sakura enredaba las manos en su cabello.

-Eres un tonto Li…no deseo estar con nadie mas, con nadie....estoy aquí…mírame-, murmuro contra sus labios, Shaoran encontró su mirada con la de ella quien respiraba aun con dificultad.

-Lo quieres, hazme tuya entonces…-, susurro Sakura, deslizo una mano hasta encontrar la de Shaoran y la tomo llevándola a su pecho.

-Soy tuya-, murmuro mientras Sakura trago el nudo en su garganta, cuando era niña se juro que no dependería de nadie mas que de ella misma y ahora se estaba entregando, no sabia si Shaoran lo entendería pero esto no era por el acuerdo, era por que el la había ganado, ella lo necesitaba.

Shaoran no dejo la mano de Sakura, junto a ella comenzó a acariciar sus senos, provocando que ella misma se acariciará, Sakura cerro los ojos mientras el la veía fijamente, no estaba seguro como pero ella seria suya para siempre…

La beso mientras sus manos aun seguían unidas acariciándola, Sakura enrosco la otra mano en su cabello mientras se recargaba más en la pared.

Shaoran beso y mordió su cuello suavemente mientras ella gemía ligeramente y sus manos seguían acariciando por encima de la blusa.

El la empujo mas contra la pared haciendo que sintiera su erección aun por debajo del pantalón, Sakura gimió y lo beso mientras sus lenguas jugaban.

Shaoran desabrocho su pantalón, y metió su mano para acariciarla por encima de su ropa interior, Sakura jadeo arañando su espalda por debajo del suéter, Shaoran hizo a un lado la prenda y comenzó a acariciarla mientras bajaba un poco mas su pantalón, solo a la altura de las caderas, Sakura abría las piernas casi sin voluntad mientras su manos demandaban su pantalón, lo desabrocho mientras Shaoran la besaba y mordía su labio inferior

Sakura acaricio su erección casi siguiendo las misma acciones que el primero sobre su ropa y luego dentro de ella, Shaoran presiono sus pechos y los apretó y acaricio mientras Sakura jadeaba, bajo sus boxers solo lo necesario para dejar libre su erección mientras que buscaba en su pantalón, Sakuraa había notado que el casi siempre guardaba un condón en su pantalón, en la bolsa izquierda de enfrente, lo saco casi con una sonrisa y lo volvió a besar mientras el deslizaba un dedo y movía su mano de tal forma que cuando entraba y salía rozaba su clítoris, deslizo el condón haciendo que Shaoran jadeara y por un momento detuviera su mano haciéndola gruñir.

-Hazme tuya-, demando en un gemido mientras bajaba un podo mas sus boxer y su pantalón y Shaoran hacia lo mismo, se agacho un poco y Sakura arqueó su piernas para dejarlo entrar, gemían mientras la fricción era insoportable, los pantalones le impedían a ella alzar sus piernas, el flexionaba sus rodillas para que el movimiento fuera de arriba a bajo, cada vez mas fuerte y demandante.

Sakura lo jalo de sus cabellos mientras el hundía la cara en su cuello, besando e inhalando, ella cerro los ojos mientras sintió su piernas temblar y encerrarlo dentro de ella, Shaoran dejo de moverse sin salir y se quedaron así…parados sostenidos uno al otro con ayuda de la pared.

Shaoran la miro después de un momento y la beso sin decir nada, dulce y calidamente, como si el tiempo no existiera, salio de ella mientras se sentía vacía, Sakura quería que el volvería estar en su lugar, jamás habría nadie mas, se lo dijo a el y se lo decía a si misma.

Le quito los lentes que estaba a punto de caerse y los cerro poniéndolos en el buró mientras caminaban, le quito la blusa y el se la quito mientras ella sonreía.

Sakura deslizo su pantalón junto co su ropa interior y el la abrazó ya desnuda mientras Sakura deslizaba la ropa de el, puso sus manos en sus caderas y la alzo mientras Sakura enredaba sus piernas alrededor de el, haciendo que sus sexos chocaran, Shaoran se mordió el labio mientras Sakura sonrió al mirarlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces Li?-pregunto Sakura mientras Shaoran besaba su cuello.

-Hacerte gritar antes de que la casa deje de estar vacía-, le susurro mientras la recostaba en la cama y Sakura lo atraía a sus labios nuevamente.

**Awww q tal nuestro Shaoo tdo celoso! Jaja espero q les allá gustado…..plss dejen sus Reviews! Laas quiero!**

**Próximo capitulo:**

"**Protector"**


	8. Protector

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAM Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Jazzy SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

**Capitulo 8**

**Protector**

Sakura miraba la gran habitación, oscura y fría, frente a ella estaba una puerta por la cual pasaban mucha personas, oía la risa perversa de alguien a sus espaldas pero al girarse no había nada, mas que la soledad, Sakura sabia que esta era su pesadilla la única que le había atormentado siempre, y ahí empezaba, las personas pasaban y pasaban, ella gritaba, las llamaba para que la ayudaran pero nadie se giraba, nadie paraba, después los extraños se hacían conocidos, su madre, su padre, sus amigos de la infancia, y por primea vez vio a alguien que no estaba antes en sus sueños, Shaoran pasaba lentamente a través de la puerta, ella lo llamaba pero el jamás se giro, mientras que la risa susurraba a su oído "El también se ira".

Shaoran sintió a Sakura revolverse en su abrazo y se despertó mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, con la respiración agitada, tenia el rostro tapado con sus manos, Shaoran se incorporo y le toco el hombro mientras la acercaba a su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?-, susurró mientras ella no se movía, parecía hacer un ruido similar aun sollozo pero trataba de controlarlo.

-Un mal sueño Li-, murmuró ya calmada, levanto su rostro y le beso la mejilla y salio de la cama para ir hacia el baño, Shaoran se llevo las manos a su cabello, ella no confía en el, ayer la había hecho suya, habían estado juntos la mayor parte de la noche, ella se entregaba a el, con la pasión segándola pero el sabia que aun se protegía como ahora.

Pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, se levanto y se cambio mientras ella salía del baño con la cara fresca y la orilla del cabello mojado como si se hubiera lavado la cara un par de veces, le sonrío tenuemente y el devolvió el gesto.

-¿Me vas a decir de que iba la pesadilla?-, preguntó el mientras ella se ponía un pantalón.

-Si…ya sabes lo normal, estaba cómodamente durmiendo y empecé a soñar contigo…horrible, ya te imaginaras-, contó en tono burlón mientras Shaoran sonreía, ella se escudaba en sus bromas, siempre lo hacia.

Sakura no le había mentido, el soñar con el solo era la prueba de lo que ella temía, lo había dejado entrar y ahora solo esperaba la fecha en la que volviera a estar sola.

-Muy graciosa-, dijo el acercándola cuando ella terminaba de poner se la blusa.

-En serio, fue espeluznante-, siguió ella, mas tranquila, el calor de su cuerpo y la forma en que sus ojos miraban a los suyos la tranquilizaba.

-Mala suerte, yo soñé muy bien…puedes creerlo tuve a todas las modelos de Victoria Secret-, dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa torcida mientras Sakuraa hacia una mueca y se alejaba mientras el reía

-Ves que no es gracioso…ahora quien es ridículo-, murmuró el abrazándola por detrás y besando hábilmente su cuello.

-Si claro-, dijo ella mientras el la giraba.

-Admítelo Kinomoto….estas celosa-, susurró contra sus labios.

Sakura iba a comenzar a rebatir pero el acorto la nula distancia y la beso mientras ella lo seguía lentamente.

-Buenos días…señorita…-, susurró a su oído y ella sonrío.

-Buenos días-, contestó mientras se giraba para ir hasta el buró y tomar sus lentes, Shaoran se puso sus zapatos mientras ella hacia un moño con su cabello.

Bajaron para encontrarse a Yue y a Eriol jugando Xbox en el televisor mientras Naoko conversaba con Ierán.

-Hola dormilones-, saludó Naoko mirando a Sakura quien le saco la lengua.

-Buenos días-, saludó Sakura mientras Shaoran le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-¿Cómo estuvo la película?-, preguntó Sakura a Naoko, mientras Ierán les daba un plato de frutas a ella y a Shaoran.

-No para el cine….pero fue divertido, Tomoyo y Eriol son tan dulces que creo que me volví diabética-, bromeó ella mientras todos reían.

-Pensándolo bien mama, no creo que sea buena idea que Yue y Naoko sean los mayores a cargo y mucho menos en el cine, no recuerdas…sobre la película de terror de hace unos años-, comenzó Shaoran mientras Naoko se tapaba la cara, Ierán negaba la cabeza sonriendo y Sakura lo veía confusa.

-Antes de casarse fueron a ver una película de terror…y fueron llevados a la comisaría por faltas a la moral…digamos que no estaba muy interesante lo que tenían en frente-, siguió Shaoran mientras Sakura reía.

-Ey mi chica tenia miedo y yo solo la abrace-, replicó Yue mientras entraba a la cocina y todos reían.

-Debo de admitirlo Yue eso te hace bajar en la escala de aburrimiento-, contestó Sakura riendo.

-Genial….podría hacer que no me consideraras nada aburrido….Naoko recuerdas…-, comenzó sentándose frente a ellos mientras Shaoran reía y Naoko le aventaba un servilleta.

-Cállate Yue…-, gritó apenada.

-Pero bebe-, replicó haciendo un puchero.

-No es justo, solo por que yo ya soy un hombre decente y ahora ellos son los "calientes", no me pueden llamar aburrido-, replicó mientras Shaoran reía con suficiencia, Sakura negaba apenada y Ierán sonreía mientras Naoko le aventaba otra servilleta a su esposo

-¿Tu decente Yue?-, contestó Shaoran en tono burlón

-Suficiente de esto, no es de caballeros niños-, reprendió Ierán mientras ambos se ponían serios y era el turno de las mujeres para reír.

-¿Juegas Shaoran…mi antes emo-amigo ahora corazoncito de chocolate-Eriol me esta dando una paliza?-, pidió Yue mientras su hermano asentía.

Salio después de terminar de desayunar mientras Sakura lavaba los platos.

-No es necesario que hagas eso cariño….-, pidió Ierán mientras Sakura negaba.

-Si ensucio lo limpio-, soltó sin pensar y después se río poniéndose roja al recordar las palabras que Shaoran le había susurrado a ella.

-Gracias, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena de mañana-, dijo Ierán mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cena?-, murmuró

-Bueno en realidad es una pequeña celebración la empresa cumple 5 años y lo festejaremos con una pequeña cena en la oficina…donde tiene la cabeza Shaoran, pensaba decirte hasta que ya estuvieran ahí-, continuó Ierán moviendo la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No es necesario que yo vaya-, susurró Sakura y Ierán fue hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

-Toda mi familia estará ahí…y no hay discusión señorita-, exigió sonriendo y Sakura asintió, Ierán le recordaba tanto a como soñaba y quería que fuera su mama, en sus actitudes y gestos, agradecía a Nadeshko todo lo que le había dado y lo que había trabajado para sacarla adelante pero nunca estuvo ahí solo para Sakura, solo para platicar, para abrazarla.

Ierán se despidió mientras Naoko sonreía y Sakura se sentaba a su lado.

-Asusta cierto-, inquirió mientras Sakura la miraba

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Sakura

-Sentirse parte de esto…de la familia Li, sentir que perteneces aquí-, continuó mientras Sakura asentía y sentía un frío leve pues sabia que ella no estaría aquí siempre, tal vez no los volvería a ver.

-Confía en ti Sakura, todos te queremos, tal vez no te conocíamos pero Shaoran no es el mismo, parece que le hubieran dado chocolate todo el tiempo-, bromeó y Sakura sonrío

-Voy a recoger un poco el cuarto que esta peor que el de cualquiera de los dos adolescentes de esta casa-, se burló y Sakura asintió.

Salio hacia el jardín trasero mientras veía los árboles, el clima estaba caluroso pero nublado y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le había molestado el clima, pues no importaba, no cambiaría nada de estos días, no solo era sexo, ya no, lo quería y no se atrevía a nombrar hasta limite si es que había alguno.

-De nuevo quisiera entrar en tu cabeza- murmuró Shaoran sobresaltándola mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Quizás no te guste lo que veas-, replicó ella.

-Bueno se de ante mano que te falta un tornillo, estaría preparado-, murmuró en su oreja y ella sonrío.

-Al fin de cuentas…no hubo pastel-, continuó después de unos momentos de silencio.

-No dije cuando-, contestó ella mientras el reía

-OK, OK, me vas a dejar estar presente cuando quemes la casa-, se burló

-Se cocinar Li-, repitió rodeando los ojos

-Ya lo veremos-, siguió el en tono burlón

Después de la comida, Tomoyo se unió al que se convirtió en el mimi torneo de juego de Yue y Eriol, Naoko leía un libro en el sofá mientras Shaoran y Sakura terminaban de recoger la cocina después de que Ierán y Hayden salieran a la oficina y al corporativo respectivamente.

Sakura acerco todas las cosas para comenzar a preparar su pastel mientras Shaoran se sentaba a verla trabajar, el la miraba mientras ella cocinaba con movimientos precisos, mezclaba, batía y cantaba en murmullos mientras Shaoran permanecida en silencio.

-Ahora veo desde otra perspectiva tu programa del "Chef al desnudo"-, murmuró mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y ponía la mezcla en el molde para hornear.

Puso el hormo mientras el sonreía, cuando metió el molde se dirigió hasta el y se sentó en sus piernas mientras Shaoran se sorprendía gustoso, ella casi nunca tomaba la iniciativa.

-Tu mama me dijo sobre la cena de mañana-, murmuró sin mirarlo.

-Vas a ir conmigo cierto-, inquirió el mientras ella sonreía.

-Bueno Li según yo siendo tu "novia" eso es obvio-, dijo ella con tono soso, el negó con su mejor sonrisa y la parteo mas.

-No por eso…quiero que vayas por que si…por que iras conmigo-, le susurró en tono bajo.

-Olvida el acuerdo-, murmuró a su oído mientras besaba su cuello, Shaoran no pudo detenerse, sabia que ella quizás consideraría una locura que el quisiera seguir con esto, sin ponerle fecha, sin seguir su trato pero no la iba a dejar.

Sakura sintió a su corazón latir como loco, el acuerdo…ya no estaba segura de que entraba en el y que es peor no le importaba, llevo sus manos a su cabellos mientras el besaba su cuello

-Por Dios mis ojos-, bromeó Tomoyo mientras Shaoran rodeaba los ojos y Sakura sonreía.

-Tomoyo…pues no mires-, contestó Shaoran sin soltar a Sakura que intentaba pararse.

-Pensé que estaba haciendo un pastel-, dijo ella sacando unos refrescos del refrigerador.

-Lo hacemos-, señaló Sakura al horno mientras su "cuñada" rodeaba los ojos.

-Claro-, se burló

-Algún día cocinare algo así con Eriol-, se burló Tomoyo y Shaoran bufo.

-Ni lo sueñes hermanita, además todos saben que no calientas ni agua-, contestó Shaoran mientras Sakura torcía los ojos.

-Ve Tomoyo antes que el hermano mayor se vuelva insoportable-, se burló mientras Tomoyo sonreía y le sacaba la lengua a su hermano.

-Ves…eres una mala influencia-, le dijo Shaoran a Sakura mientras esta sonreía

-A si soy de lo peor-, le siguió el juego.

-Me has llevado a la perdición-, murmuró Shaoran contra sus labios

-Tú no eras inocente Li-, replicó ella.

-No, era un idiota…-, concluyó antes de besarla, Sakura respondió mientras Shaoran se levantaba y la cargaba para quedar sentada en el desayunador, Beso sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros por encima de la blusa.

El ruido del hormo sonó dejándolos agitados, Sakura sonrío mientras se bajaba del desayunador y sacaba el pastel, después de unos momentos que tardo en sacarlo del molde le pidió a Shaoran que picara algunos duraznos para decorarlo.

Shaoran comenzó a picarlos mientras Sakura decoraba el pastel con algo de crema batida, Shaoran le pasó los pedazos de duraznos mientras ella formaba un círculo de figuras.

-Sakura…-, llamó Shaoran mientras ella decoraba, levanto su rostro mientras el le daba una rebanada de durazno, y lo acercaba a su boca, Sakura la abrió y el deslizo el durazno por todo su labio antes de meterlo a su boca, pero Sakura la cerro lamiendo a la vez sus dedos y pasando su lengua por ellos mientras Shaoran la miraba sintiendo un camino de sensaciones llegar hasta su ingle

Sakura sonrío mientras volvía a su tarea, termino de decorar mientras buscaba una servilleta para limpiarse los dedos llenos de crema, pero Shaoran tomo sus manos y se la acerco a su rostro, abrió su boca y limpio sus dedos saboreando la crema mientras Sakura se mordía el labio.

Sonrío cuando termino mientras ella estaba tiesa en su lugar, se acerco a sus labios y la beso mientras Sakura suspiraba en su baca.

-Aprendo rápido-, bromeó mientras ella se alejaba.

-Si tienes una mente superior-, bromeó ella y el sonrío aun mas.

Ierán estaba muy sorprendida con el pastel y todos halagaron a Sakura mientras comían una rebanada para la cena, Shaoran subió mientras Sakura terminaba de lavar los últimos platos, después de que ella le dijera que subiría en un momento, Sakura quería encontrar la fuerza para hablar con el, para decirle lo que sentía pero no encontraba la manera.

-Gracias por el pastel Sakura-, susurró Ierán entrando a la cocina

-Fue un placer, es para agradecerles por toda esta semana-, replicó Sakura.

-No debes nada…mientras vea a Shaoran con ese brillo en los ojos, esta será tu casa y nosotros tu familia-, le aseguró antes de darle un abrazó que Sakura respondió.

-Buenas noches Ierán -, se despidió

-Buenas noches Sakura-, sonrío asintiendo

Sakura subió a la habitación de Shaoran y oyó la regadera detrás de la puerta del baño, se sentó en la cama comenzando hojear el libro de composiciones, oyó el ruido de su celular mientras leía.

-Papa-, contestó sorprendida

-No no estoy en casa-, dijo mientras Shaoran salía del baño y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No no se donde este….papa yo le avise-, dijo ella algo tensa

-Le mande un mensaje ayer y me contesto que esta bien-, siguió mientras el se sentaba en el sofá, ella parecía no haberlo notado.

-Yo soy la hija papa, al menos me vas a preguntar donde estoy-, siguió algo exasperada.

-No papa, no hay de que preocuparse….no olvídalo, estoy bien te llamo OK-, dijo antes de colgar y llevarse sus manos a la cara, Shaoran se quedo ahí quieto no sabia si ir hasta ella o esperar a que ella se diera cuenta que había escuchado.

Sakura levanto la mirada para ver a Shaoran mirándola con cautela.

-¿Problemas?-, susurró el

-No…solo una llamada…me voy a duchar-, dijo tomando su ropa y cerrando la puerta, huyendo de el, esa era la acción.

Shaoran la espero sentado en la cama recargado con su espalda en la cabecera mientras ella salía con su short y su playera, su cabello mojado y esquivaba su mirada, cepillo su cabello y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

-Algún día vas a confiar en mí-, susurró Shaoran mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella cerraba los ojos ante su toque.

-No es nada-, murmuró mientras Shaoran bajaba su mano rendido.

El cerro el libro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda, Sakura sintió su corazón doblarse ante su lejanía, no quería perderlo ni alejarlo así que por primera vez en su vida busco algo dejándose completamente vulnerable, lo abrazó por detrás hincada en la cama con sus pernas a cada lado de su cintura beso su cuello y suspiro antes de comenzar.

-Mi papa llamo después de que hablara a casa de mi mama y no contestara nadie, el suponía que yo estaría ahí, pero no hablo por mi, hablo preguntando donde estaba ella, jamás supero su divorcio, ni siquiera pregunto donde estaba...si no estaba en la universidad o con mi mama, a el no le importo, solo trataba de checar si ella tenia a alguien nuevo-, susurró Sakura mientras Shaoran escuchaba y poco a poco entrelazaba sus manos con las suyas.

-Pero el jamás ha parecido quererme, se que en el fondo lo hace, jamás me ha dejado sola, ha pagado mi educación y todos mis gastos junto con Nadeshko, pero el no me mira a los ojos, no me abraza, nunca, creo que en el fondo me parezco lo bastante a mi madre como para no soportarme cerca, y mama creé que con mi cheque es genial la vida, desde niña aprendí que estaría sola, que era yo contra lo que me pudiera detener-, terminó con la voz entrecortada aspirando la piel de Shaoran de su cuello, el sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho ella estaba otorgándole sus miedos, se giro para quedar de frente a ella.

-No podemos solos contra todo-, murmuró el mientras ella reía

-Yo soy una chica fuerte-, quiso bromear pero una lágrima partió toda actuación

-Sakura…no estas sola…déjame protegerte…contra los truenos, contra el "monstruo del closet", contra lo que quieras-, susurró mientras ella acercaba su cara hasta que sus labios se rozaban

-No voy a soportar que te vayas-, murmuró casi para si misma mientras Shaoran levantaba el rostro de ella.

-Vas atener que obligarme a que te deje Kinomoto-, susurró sonriendo mientras ella sonreía.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-retó

-Seré el hombre más feliz… al menos de este país-, dijo en tono pensativo mientras limpiada su mejilla

-Eres tonto-, se burló ella y el sonrío negando con la cabeza.

-Y tu eres…-comenzó Shaoran pero Sakura lo beso mientras lo recostaba de espaldas en el colchón, Sakura no necesitaba mas, el era todo para ella por que…lo amaba, era la única verdad.

Shaoran dejo que ella tomara el control mientras su manos acariciaban la espalda de Sakura y ella besaba su pecho desnudo, dejando un camino desde su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, y su vientre, ella comenzó a bajar su pantalón de dormir mientras Shaoran la miraba, ella le sonrío cuando dejo su ropa fuera, no había boxer de por medio y ella soltó una risita, quiso levantarse y besarla pero ella lo detuvo, se sentó sobre su abdomen y fue bajando su cuerpo hasta que su boca llego a su vientre de nuevo, y luego mas abajo, Shaoran dio un respingo cuando ella lo acarició con sus manos mientras el echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Sakura lo miro así tan vulnerable y tan poderoso a la vez por que su placer era el de ella.

-Yo mejoro mi aprendizaje-le susurró en tono juguetón y Shaoran la miro mientras tomaba su miembro y lo lamia con su boca, Shaoran gruño mientras la sensación era indescriptible.

-Sakura-, siseó mientras ella sonreía y pasaba su lengua y lo chupaba tenuemente.

Ella abrió su boca y lo saboreo como una paleta, como una niña con un dulce mientras el alza sus manos y después las bajaba sin poder hacer mucho, lentamente las enredo en el cabello de ella mientras Sakura sentía su vientre palpitar, el verlo así, la excitaba de una manera poco ordinaria.

-Sakura…para-, suplicó mientras ella levantaba su cabeza, gateo hasta el mientras Shaoran tomaba su cara entre sus manos.

-Me estas matando-, susurró

-No…yo creo que estas tan sano como un cabello-, bromeó ella en tono bajo, para después besarlo, Shaoran busco la orilla de su blusa y se la quito haciendo que sus labios se separaran.

-No tenias que hacer eso-, murmuró Shaoran mientras sus manso bajaban su short con impaciencia ella besaba su cuello.

-Simple gratitud… ¿no fue lo que dijiste?-, murmuró ella a su oído

El levanto sus caderas para rozar su erección mientras ella gemía bajo. Se levanto un poco y se monto sobre el mientras los dos gemían y Sakura sonreía mientras su manso viajan por su pecho.

-¿Qué agradeces?-, jadeó Shaoran mientras ella se movía sobre el, su mano acariciaban sus pechos haciendo que ella soltara un gemido.

-Eres el único que no se ha ido…mi caballero de armadura oxidada-, bromeó Sakura en un hilo de voz mientras el se alzaba haciendo que ella perdiera cualquier hilo de pensamientos.

Sakura siguió moviéndose y se acostó rozando sus pecho con el de el, se movía sobre el con todo su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo, los dos recostados mientras ella llevaba el control, se besaron mientras Shaoran no soporto mas y los giro para poder embestirla lo suficientemente fuerte para que terminaran al mismo tiempo.

-Estamos juntos contra todo-, murmuró Shaoran besándola y entrelazando su dedos mientras aspiraba su piel y ella gemía aun con los signos del orgasmo, del placentero orgasmo.

-Lo estamos-, susurró ella mientras lo besaba nuevamente, "Lo estamos mi amor", volvió a repetir para sus adentros, solo necesitaba el valor para decirlo.

**Hola chicas…..yaaa see me eh tardado siglos!! Pero para recompensarlas en una hora subiré el sig cap!! Pls dejen sus Reviews las quierooo**

**Siguiente Capitulo:**

"**Mi territorio"**


	9. Mi Territorio

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAM Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Jazzy SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

**Capitulo 9**

**Mi territorio**

-Me gustan tus ojos-, susurró Sakura contra los labios de Shaoran, estaban acostados en la cama, con el amanecer comenzando a entrar por la ventana, se habían despertado y acomodado uno frente al otro, no habían dicho nada hasta este momento, por primera vez, no había bromas al despertar, nada por unos minutos, solo sus miradas, sin que ninguno de los dos se fijara en nada mas.

-Y a mi los tuyos-, susurró Shaoran mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos suavemente, estaban tan cerca que sentían su respiración, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, mientras Shaoran recorría la espalda de ella, su cintura, su cadera y aun mas abajo solo rozando, solo disfrutando de la sensación, ella pasaba sus manos por sus pecho y sus hombros.

-Claro el verde es tan interesante comparado con el ámbar-, murmuró Sakura con algo de sarcasmo en su voz y Shaoran sonrío.

-Llámame extraño…no me importa, me fascinan tus ojos, dejan ver a la persona que se esconde de todos-, contestó rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Eso lo dice "Shaoran Li"?…si se trata de esconder estamos a la par-, se burló ella y Shaoran la apretó mas contra el.

-No te puedo esconder nada….ya no-, murmuró pues el sabia que esto era lo que quería simple y llano, despertarse con ella, después de haber dormido juntos, después de un gran sexo, después de un día de bromas y de apoyo, por que ella había estado cuando el lo necesitaba, ella había notado cuando algo le molestaba, ella.

-¿Cómo eras de niña?-, susurró y Sakura sonrío su corazón nada mas latía fuerte de escuchar su voz, aun no podía entender como llego a amarlo tanto, hace una semana exactamente ellos apenas y se habían visto, peor aun Sakura estaba segura que Shaoran jamás la había notado, ella jamás se preocupó por que el Playboy de la Universidad no la mirara, si no lo hacían otros el no debía ser la excepción pero ahora recostada junto a el, Shaoran rasgaba pedazos de su vida como queriendo saberlo todo, mientras ella se sentía desnuda, cuerpo y alma a la vez.

-Un poco peor que ahora-, bromeó Sakura mientras Shaoran rodeaba los ojos

-No lo se, era niña, con cuerpo de niña como hasta los 14, los lentes y el cabello no han cambiado, era bastante testaruda…-, comenzó mientras Shaoran acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Eras?…permíteme corregirte…eres demasiado testaruda-, se burló

-Muy gracioso-, replicó con un mohín y Shaoran la besó suavemente.

-¿Qué mas?-, insistió

-No podía dar varios pasos sin encontrar algo que me hiciera caer, mi mama intento que estudiara ballet a los 6…la maestra termino diciendo que no quería mas escenografías rotas, después de mi primera "presentación", lo que fue un alivio, parecía un panda con leotardo…era un desastre de niña…-terminó mientras el levantaba su rostro.

-¿Un panda en leotardo?, no lo creo…debiste verte preciosa-, murmuró

-Adulador, sabes no tienes que ser encantador, al fin de cuentas ya estoy en tu cama cierto-, bromeó ella y Shaoran la acercó serio, casi hasta que ella quedara arriba de el, Sakura jadeo y lo miro mientras el permanecida sin expresión.

-¿Eso crees…que todo es por esto?-, murmuró mientras movía sus caderas haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran, los dos se tensaron ante la sensación.

-Eres mucho mas que eso Sakura, me vuelves loco…no es adulación, me encanta tu personalidad, tu impulsiva forma de actuar, tu humor acido casi insoportable y si me fascina tu cuerpo, pero no es solo sexo-, terminó mientras ella lo miraba, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero reprimió las ganas de llorar, ella habría dicho lo mismo, esto no era solo sexo, era amor, tan fuerte que le dolía en solo pensar que algo cambiara.

-Es mucho mas-, le susurró ella mientras Shaoran sonreía, había completado la frase dicho las palabras que el tenia en su boca, la acerco y la beso despacio, recorriendo todo lo que pudiera recorrer con su lengua, la abrazo fuerte mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho.

"Te amo", ¿Cuan difícil era pronunciar eso?, pero por mas que Sakura luchaba aun no se permitía decirlas, por que ya no habría vuelta atrás, si las pronunciaba era ir directo al cielo o al infierno y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, beso su pecho antes de levantarse.

-¿Qué haces?-, preguntó mientras ella se levantaba tirando de la sabana.

-Son pasadas de las 10…flojo-, anunció señalando al reloj.

-Yo puedo quedarme aquí-, anunció Shaoran llevando sus brazos hasta detrás de su cabeza, Sakura lo miro por un momento hasta que el estomago de el rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Alguien no esta muy contento con esa decisión…pero no te preocupes, los dejo para que lo discutan-, bromeó mientras tomaba algo de ropa y entraba al baño.

Bajaron a desayunar para encontrarse a Yue y Naoko comiendo, Eriol miraba la televisión y Ierán prepara un buen desayuno.

-¿Hambre?-, preguntó Sakura mirando el gran plato de huevos y tocino de Yue

-No comeremos bien hasta la cena…hermanita, yo que tu me serviría algo igual-, contestó Yue.

Comieron un poco mas de lo normal, Naoko y Sakura lavaron los platos mientras Ierán iba a la oficina a checar que todo estuviera en orden, había citado a los diseñadores así como a sus principales proveedores y algunos clientes a las 6 de la tarde en el edificio, quería que todo estuviera en perfecto.

Casi dos horas después mientras todos están mirando la televisión Ierán llamo a Shaoran para que el, Yue y Eriol la ayudaran a acomodar algunos muebles.

Cuando salieron Sakura dejo a Naoko mirando la televisión mientras subía a la habitación, desde que se entero de la dichosa cena algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no sabia que iba a llevar, su maleta estaba llena de pantalones, blusas y suéteres, ni siquiera un pantalón de vestir…nada, reviso en su maleta algo innecesario como si de solo desearlo apareciera algo perfecto para ponerse, la cerro de golpe y gruño mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabello.

-¿Practicas para rugir como león?-, preguntó Naoko desde la puerta de la habitación

-No….solo estoy a punto de matar a Shaoran por su falta de información-, replicó Sakura mientras Naoko sonreía.

-¿Falta de información?-, preguntó Naoko

-Si…veras para la cena traigo o este pantalón de mezclilla gastado o este de pants, mm....... no creo que el pants es mucho mas "chic" ¿no crees?-, murmuró sarcásticamente mientras Naoko reía.

-No seas tonta…sígueme-, contestó ella mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño.

-Tomoyo supuso lo de la "falta de información"-, le susurró mientras entraba a la habitación de Yue

Sakura se quedo en la entrada mientras Naoko sacaba del closet una bolsa de una tienda departamental.

-Esto si es "chic"-, susurró mientras levantaba por los tirantes un vestido corto negro, parecía una bata de seda, se abrochaba de lado con un moño, como envolviendo el cuerpo, si dicho moño era desecho podías quedarte desnuda, era hermoso si pero para nada algo que Sakura usaría.

-Creo que me las puedo arreglar con el pants-, bromeó Sakura.

-Anda pruébatelo-, insistió Naoko.

-¿Qué se pruebe que?-, preguntó Tomoyo afuera de la habitación.

-Hola señorita-, saludó Sakura

-Nada de hola…a probarse el vestido-, insistió también

-Dirás la bata de dormir-, continuó Sakura.

-No importa como lo llames…p-r-u-e-b-a-t-e-l-o-, susurró Tomoyo.

Sakurla suspiro antes de tomar el vestido e ir hasta el baño para ponérselo, el vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, los tirantes eran delicados y el moño, el único adorno del vestido, la hacia demasiado irreal.

-¿Y bien?-, preguntó Sakura entrando de nuevo a la habitación mientras sus dos nuevas amigas gritaban.

-Por Dios-, anunció Naoko.

-Basta de pijamas que me pondré para la cena-, se burló Sakura mientras Tomoyo le sacaba la lengua.

-Tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarnos así que a bañar señoritas-, mandó Naoko mientras Tomoyo salía corriendo y Sakura rodeaba los ojos.

Después de casi media hora, cada una se había duchado y puesto un short o un pants mientras se arreglaban el cabello, Naoko rizo el cabello de Tomoyo y ella ondulo el cabello de la Naoko solo un poco, y lo peino con una bella cascada, sentaron a Sakura frente a l tocador de Tomoyo mientras esta bufaba.

-No hay remedio con mi cabello-, insistió

-Tu cabello es sensacional solo suelto pero hoy cambiarás un poco-, le comentó Naoko mientras empezaban a alisarlo, lo peinaron de lado y le pusieron un lindo broche plateado, sencillo pero hermoso.

-Sakura crees que puedas quitarte los lentes…-, susurró Tomoyo algo apenada

-No distingo de lejos sin ellos-, anunció Sakura aguantando la sonrisa

-Ah, bueno…esta bien…solo que no…bueno se ven bien-, tartamudeó mientras Sakura no pudo soportar mas y soltó una carcajada mientras las otras dos la miraban confundidas

-Me pondré los de contacto…Tomoyo-, explicó

-¿Los de contacto?....y se puede saber por que usas estos-, preguntó Naoko

-Por qué toda mi vida he usado de este tipo…además me gustan-, explicó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres muy extraña-, se río Tomoyo.

-Gracias…ya lo había escuchado antes…empiezo a creer que es cierto-, bromeó y todas se rieron.

Escucharon el auto de Edward mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa, Naoko insistió en que Sakura se quedara ahí junto con Tomoyo mientras saludaba y le daba la ropa a Yue, y le informaba que tendría que arreglarse en otra habitación.

-Tengo que pedir rescate Sakura-, gritó Shaoran desde afuera

-Aun estoy en negociaciones-, gritó siguiendo la broma mientras Shaoran se alejaba.

Poco después de que terminaran de arreglarse Ierán toco su puerta ya vestida con un lindo traje azul, la falda y el saco acentuaban su cuerpo, mientras les sonreía a sus tres hijas, por que para Ierán eso eran… sus tres hijas.

-Están hermosas…solo venia a despedirme, no vemos en un rato-, se despidió mientras las tres asentían, Sakura se sentía incomoda sentada en la cama, jalaba su vestido pidiendo que la tela cubriera un poco mas, se miraba en el espejo, se sentía extraña sin los lentes, sus ojos estaban difuminados acentuando su mirada, su cabello, se sentía extraña, no se sentía ella, no estaba segura si esto era una buena idea.

-Bajen ya antes que tengamos que festejar los 10 años de la empresa-, gritó Yue mientras Naoko rodeaba los ojos, fueron hacia las escaleras y bajaron para encontrarlos vestidos con camisa y pantalón de vestir, Shaoran y Yue llevaban saco mientras Eriol solo la camisa abotonada, sentados frente al televisor.

-¿Pueden dejar de ver el futbol?-, preguntó Tomoyo mientras Yue reía negando

-Pero mira quien juega…en ese equipo hay muy buenas razones para mirar-, se burló Sakura mientras Shaoran giraba su rostro para replicar, se quedo con la palabra en la boca mientras la veía, ahí parada, esta era la Sakura que el conocía, la sensual, la de esos ojos hermosos sin barreras, sintió un punzada de celos por que quería ser el solo el que conociera esa faceta de ella, pero de cualquier forma estaba loco con ella, así o con sus lentes y aquella falda, no importaba nada mas que ella.

-Nada de futbol-, susurró aun con la voz descompuesta tratando de componer el semblante, Tomoyo soltó una risita mientras se acercaba a Eriol y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Por fin…amor ahora si siento que envejecí esperándote-, se quejó Yue mientras le daba un beso a su esposa, salieron rumbo al auto seguidos de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Te ves hermosamente sensual-, le susurró Shaoran al oído a Sakura mientras ella metía sus manos a los lados del saco.

-Y eso que no utilice el pants que traía para esta ocasión tan especial-, se burló ella.

-O la falda…todavía tengo la esperanza de volverla a ver-, susurró antes de besarla, Sakura acaricio su abdomen por sobre la camisa mientras Shaoran acariciaba sintiendo la textura de la suave y fina tela del vestido.

-Pueden dejar de hacer eso…lo que sea que estén haciendo-, gritó Yue mientras ambos reían, y Edward la tomaba de la mano para salir de la casa.

Llegaron a las oficinas para encontrarse con Ierán al lado de Hayden recibiendo a las personas, tanto trabajadores como invitados especiales, había varias mesas y un gran buffet, vino, refresco y otras bebidas, acomodados en la planta baja, no estaban ninguno de los sillones de espera, Sakura se imaginaba que todo estaría en la parte de arriba junto a las oficinas.

Se sentaron los 6 en una mesa y los chicos trajeron algo de beber, Shaoran se sentó junto a Sakura y esta le acaricio la pierna, sin darse cuenta que Shaoran se tenso por completo, ella río cuando el ronroneo en su oído.

-¿Y los muebles?-, preguntó Tomoyo, Eriol señalo hacia arriba y Yue negó con la cabeza.

-Debieron ver el trabajo para subirlos, aquí tu conejo y tu corazón de chocolate no ayudaron para nada, solo fui yo y mis músculos-, bromeó Yue mientras señalaba primero a Shaoran y luego a Eriol.

Los seis rieron mientras la cena transcurría, vieron a Ierán y Hayden sentarse al lado de algunos clientes mientras las mesas se llenaban por completo, Shaoran se paro junto a Sakura para ir por unas bebidas mientras una chica rubia se acerco a ellos.

-Shaoran Li no vas a saludar-, preguntó la mujer, Sakura miro su vestido café demasiado corto.

-Lili, que gusto-, saludó Shaoran mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura, para Lili no paso desapercibido el gesto, barrio con descaro a Sakura quien desvío la mirada y rodeo los ojos.

- Ierán invito a mi mama y a mi papa, ya sabes, fuimos de sus primeros clientes-, sonrío excesivamente mientras el asentía.

-Mira te presento a Sakura…mi novia-, anunció Shaoran mientras Lili reía burlonamente, extendió la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura mientras esta la miraba.

-¿Sakura?...a tu padres les gustan los arboles-, se burló mientras la veía despectivamente, Shaoran no entendía de que iba esto, Lili no tenia por que ser descortés, lo de ellos había pasado.

-Si bueno…al menos no tengo un nombre tan…como…como dijiste Shaoran…Lili, si ya lo había escuchado, un amigo tuvo una fiesta de soltero exactamente con una chica con tu nombre…no conoces a Wei Jun ¿o si?-, dijo Sakura en tono burlón mientras Shaoran llevaba una mano a al boca para evitar sonreír abiertamente, Lilin bufo y hecho su cabello hacia atrás.

-Insinúas algo-, siseo ella molesta

-Yo…, claro que no, hablamos de nombres cierto-, inquirió Sakura mientras reprimía el instinto de salir de ahí con Shaoran del brazo, Lili se recompuso un poco y le sonrío a Shaoran mientras Sakura estallaba por dentro, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hablamos Shaoran…-, se despidió y salio de allí, mientras Sakura caminaba hacia la mesa con Shaoran siguiéndola.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-, preguntó Tomoyo a Shaoran.

-Mama los invito…-, susurró molesto Sakura no lo miro mientras se sentaban.

-Sakura…-, la llamó y ella giro su rostro

-Ella, bueno no se que fue eso pero no significa nada-, explicó el sin saber que decir, Sakura se calmo y trato de recordar que en realidad no había que celar, lo que paso entre ellos, fue en otro tiempo, no le interesaba, el estaba aquí con ella.

-No eres tu…solo que no me gustan que te vean-, se acercó hasta rozar sus labios.

-Debería ser un delito verte así-, le dijo antes de besarlo, Shaoran acaricio su pierna desnuda por debajo de la mesa y ella sonrío.

-¿Estabas celosa?-, preguntó el con suficiencia

-No lo voy a admitir-, dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras Shaoran sonreía.

Estuvieron platicando y saludando a varios conocidos Shaoran presentaba a Sakura mientras la sostenía de la cintura y ella sonreía, por momentos quería que esa palabra fuera real, "mi novia", mas que eso ella quería proclamar lo mismo "mi novio".

Ierán pidió a Shaoran que fuera por los últimos canapés a una de las oficinas de arriba, le dio un ligero beso a Sakura y subió mientras ella platicaba con Naoko, después de unos momentos, Yue invito a su esposa a bailar mientras Sakura subía, encontró la sala de juntas entre abierta y entro silenciosamente para mirar a ciertos adolescentes algo pegados unos sobre otro.

-Tomoyo…-, llamó ella y los dos se separaron mientras Eriol recomponía la postura.

-Sakura me has dado un susto-, jadeo la menor de los Li.

-Y ni te quiero contar si hubiera sido otro y no yo-, bromeó Sakura sonriendo.

-Solo nos besábamos Sakura-, explicó Eriol.

-Si bueno….aun no es tiempo para esos "besos", vayan abajo antes de que alguien mas un poco mas grande los encontré no se…se les ocurre cualquiera de tus celosos hermanos-, inquirió mientras Tomoyo bufaba bajito y hacia un mohín haciendo a Eriol sonreír.

-No es justo…no era mas de lo que tu hacías con Shaoran en la cocina-, la miró Tomoyo picadamente.

-Si señorita pero aun somos 5 años mas grandes que ustedes así que…abajo…antes de que me arrepienta de haber hecho que la mini telenovela terminara-, Tomoyo sonrío negando y Eriol la miro con gratitud mientras bajaban, Sakura fue hacia la única oficina que tenia la luz encendida, la puerta estaba cerrada, iba a abrirla cuando oyó la voz de Shaoran.

-Lili…esperan esto abajo-, replicó

-Solo quería saludarte…en privado-, anunció ella

-Bien ¿Qué crees?, ya lo hiciste-, replicó de nuevo el, mientras Sakura sonreía bajito.

-Vamos Shaoran ya puedes dejar el papel, además no te estoy pidiendo nada, pero no vas a negar que nos divertimos, el que ella este aquí no cambia nada, hace un año según entendía ya era tu novia y aun así bueno esa noche fue muy bueno ¿o no?-, preguntó mientras Sakura rechinaba los dientes, no importaba, ella sabia que en ese tiempo la mentira de la novia solo era una pantalla, ellos ni siquiera se conocían pero ahora era diferente y se lo iba a dejar muy en claro.

-Lili…por favor-, pidió Shaoran mientras ella reía

-Te pongo nervioso-, preguntó con voz baja.

-No solo no te quiero alejar bruscamente-, respondió el exasperado.

-Vamos Shaoran se le ve que es simple…por favor, a ti te gustan mucho mas como diríamos…mujer-, terminó Lili mientras Sakura abría la puerta harta de toda esa habladuría, con la sangre hirviendo, Shaoran abrió los ojos con miedo de que ella creyera lo que todo eso podría significar. Para su sorpresa Sakura camino con una sonrisa hasta Lili mientras esta la miraba maliciosamente.

-Lili…querida…de verdad te entiendo mira que después de haber pasado una noche con Shaoran entiendo que te arrastres de verdad que si…no te culpo…tan solo mírame la cara, pero ven te voy a explicar-, se burló mientras la tomaba del hombro y Lili se alejaba enojada de que ella no hubiera peleado con Shaoran.

-Veras existen algunos juguetitos…ya sabes aparatitos que te pueden ayudar con tu necesidad por que el…bueno no creo que pueda estar libre de nuevo-, se acercó a Shaoran y lo beso mientras Lili salía furica.

-Touche-, susurró Shaoran, Sakura sonrío tenuemente, pero toda aquella actuación no era verdad por que aun las palabras de ella retumbaban en su cabeza, ¿Y si no era lo suficiente para el?, Shaoran podría prometer muchas cosas ahora pero cuanto duraría, y si se cansaba de ella, y si al regresar se ponía a comparar, las inseguridades golpearon mientras regresaban abajo. Shaoran noto que Sakura no estaba bien, permaneció algo abstraída el resto de la noche, quizás pensó que si se molesto por aquellas ridiculeces de Lili pero no tuvo oportunidad para hablar con ella, al menos no frente a todos.

Ya entrada la madrugada la gente fue despidiéndose hasta que solo quedo la familia, comenzaron a recoger las mesas, juntaron la basura y las botellas, Ierán ,Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron en el auto con Hayden, Yue se llevaría el auto de Ierán y Shaoran el propio.

-Bien hora de la camita-, se despidió Yue mientras salía con Naoko, Shaoran asintió mientras acomodaba las últimas sillas plegables.

Sakura subió para dejar la mantelería en la sala de juntas, que en realidad era el pretexto para esquivar a Shaoran no quería regresar a la casa, no quería estar en la habitación, se sentía insegura, aun cuando no lo quisiera, temía que Shaoran la comparara con cualquier otra, quizás no hoy pero si después, lo peor es que en realidad ellos no tenían nada, fácilmente el podía irse.

Salio de la sala de juntas y se disponía a bajar miro la oficina donde antes el le había enseñado sus dibujos fue hasta ahí y la abrió, entro para quedarse parada frente al escritorio con los dibujos sobre el.

-Sakura…-, susurró Shaoran mientras ella no se giro

-Sakura…si te molesto que Lili estuviera ahí…no-, comenzó Shaoran confuso temía perderla por una idiotez.

-Olvídalo-, susurró Sakura

-No…dime que te pasa-, preguntó el detrás de ella sin tocarla solo la electricidad de sus cuerpos chocando

-Nada-, murmuró Sakura

-Pues ese nada me esta molestando, sinceramente no te entiendo yo no hice nada-, espectó Shaoran algo molesto

-Ella tiene razón…desde cuando tus gustos cambiaron tanto-, susurró Sakura mientras Shaoran se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz.

-De eso va todo-, contestó Shaoran.

-No me vas a venir a decir que yo soy la mujer mas hermosa del mundo Shaoran…-, se burló Sakura mientras el la giraba casi con enojo contenido.

-No no te lo voy a decir…sabes si estamos en ese plan entonces tu explícame por que de verdad yo no te puedo responder…hace unos meses, me hubiera acostado con Lauren ante sus insinuaciones-, murmuró Shaoran enojado, enojado por que ella no entendiera, ella era todo, la única que lo ponía a mil, la única que lo sacaba de la realidad, la única que lo divertía, la única, así de sencillo.

-No necesito saberlo-, replicó Sakura entre dientes.

-No si lo necesitas….por que no se que me hiciste-, continuó mientras la encerraba entre el escritorio y su cuerpo, levantó su cara con su mano obligándola a mirarlo.

-No me movió ni un cabello…no he pensado en nada mas desde que te vi con esto-, señaló el vestido con coraje

-No he pensado en nada mas que hacerte mía...-, le dijo antes de besarla impaciente ella respondió solo un momento antes de alejarse.

-Eres hombre Shaoran…-, espectó

-Eso no importa sin ti que no entiendes…eres mi dueña…me tienes en tus manos…-, murmuró mientras la volvía a besar con impaciencia.

Sakura enredo sus dedos en su cabello mientras lo acercaba a el, su dueña, eso era lo que ella quería ser, quería que el fuera suyo, todo el, para siempre, ella ya le pertenecía, eran dos partes incompletas separadas.

Shaoran la alzo solo un poco para que quedara sentada en el escritorio, los papales se arrugaron pero ninguno de los dos se inmuto, Shaoran besó y lamió su cuello mientras ella lo separaba solo un poco.

-Eres mío Shaoran Li…mío-, anunció mientras lo atraía y lo besaba, el acarició sus piernas y subió su vestido hasta sus muslos, Sakura comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, al punto de que los botones desistieron, Shaoran se separo y deshizo el moño del vestido y separó los lados lentamente, para mirar el conjunto de lencería que llevaba, Sakura se mordió el labio antes su mirada, era el único conjunto que ella llevaba para el viaje, al menos el único lo suficientemente revelador, Shaoran la beso deslizando el vestido por sus brazos, Sakura comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón mientras el acariciaba sus senos por encima del encaje haciéndola gemir, Shaoran saco el condón de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y se deshizo de la estorbosa prenda, beso de nuevo a Sakura mientras ella acariciaba su trasero y metía sus manos por dentro de sus boxers.

Shaoran beso su hombro y la inclino para besar sus pechos sobre la tela, Sakura gimió y se arqueo mas mientras sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de sus caderas.

Shaoran deslizo una de sus manos por debajo del sostén mientras Sakura se mordía el labio.

Lo alejo con un gruñido y se deshizo del estorboso sostén ella misma mientras Shaoran sonreía, Sakura lo alejo un poco mas mientras se levantaba y se quitaba lentamente su ultima prenda, Shaoran no apartaba su mirada mientras su erección palpitaba volviéndolo loco.

Sakura volvió a sentarse en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas, sin inhibiciones y sin temor, por que el que tenia enfrente era el hombre al que amaba, Shaoran se acerco y las manos de Sakura quitaron su estorbosa ropa interior, tomo el condón y lo coloco mientras Shaoran la besaba mordiendo tenuemente sus labios, lo apretó con las dos manos haciéndolo jadear y después lo condujo hasta su entrada mientras ella gemía tenuemente, Shaoran la tomo por la cintura y entro en ella de un golpe, Sakura enredo sus piernas y hecho sus manos hacia atrás para sostenerse del escritorio mientras Shaoran lamia y jugaba con sus pezones y sus embestidas era insistentes, y muy profundas.

Shaoran sentía y solo quería mas y mas, la sensación era tan fuerte solo imaginable con una persona…aquella a la que amas, sin razones o sin explicación, solo la amas.

La levanto un poco para encontrar su boca y sus lenguas danzaron mientras el seguía con sus movimientos y Sakura gemía en su boca, mordió su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, Se separo solo un poco para mirarla mientras hacia lentos círculos dentro de ella, ella lo miraba a los ojos, ambas miradas gritaban lo que sus bocas ya no pudieron callar.

-Te amo-, gimió Sakura mientras el la besaba.

-Y yo a ti…Sakura-, dijo mientras empujaba fuerte y sentía como todo se vaciaba, como ella se retorcía y gritaba.

**Pooor fin!!!!! Jaja hasta que estos dos lo dijeron!!!......espero que les allá gustado esta sesión de doble cap! Prometo no tardarme nada con el que sigue! =) Solo les puedo a decir que su noche aun no termina!! Plss dejen sus reviews…**

**Las quiero!! =)**

**Siguiente Capitulo:**

"**Noche Sin Sueño"**


	10. Noche Sin Sueño

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAM Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Jazzy SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

**Capitulo 10**

**Noche sin sueño**

Sakura saboreo las palabras de Shaoran mientras su cuerpo temblaba, jamás se podría describir todas las sensaciones que la inundaban, su corazón latía descontroladamente al punto que sentía su pecho doler, quizás solo a causa de su imaginación pero era extenuante, su vientre se estrujaba y sus pies se retorcían casi por voluntad propia, sentía sus mejillas arder, era una extraña clase de nerviosismo, y a la vez de inmensa, inmensa alegría.

Si poder soportarlo mas soltó un grito agudo mientras sus manos se rendía y de no ser por que Shaoran afianzaba su espalda con sus manos, hubiera caído rendida en el escritorio, después de prácticamente una explosión en su interior, sintió sus músculos tan laxos como gelatina, se calmo mientras Shaoran recargaba algo de su peso en ella, y respiraba contra su piel cerca de su corazón.

Acaricio sus cabellos chocolate mientras trataba de encontrar su voz, su respiración era incontrolable, pasaron minutos antes de que pudiera pensar claramente.

Shaoran no quería separarse de ella, ni un solo centímetro, quería quedarse así, ella lo amaba, era un sentimiento que no había vivido jamás, nunca se había enamorado ni lo había buscado, pero no había equivocación en sus palabras, la amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Cuando al fin fue capaz de controlar su respiración beso su piel mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

No se dijeron nada por un momento, Sakura tomo su cara entre sus manos y acaricio sus pómulos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real.

-¿De verdad?-, preguntó Sakura, Shaoran sabia exactamente a que se refería y sabia que ella tenia miedo, hasta el lo tenia pero no importaba.

-Te amo-, le dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras Sakura sonreía y sus ojos se llenaba de vidriosidad.

-Repítelo Li-, ordenó sonriendo como Shaoran jamás la había visto sonreír, el se rió tenuemente y llevo sus manos a su nuca mientras su cabello marrón se enredaba en sus dedos.

-Estoy completamente enamorado de ti Kinomoto-, le sonrío y ella lo beso mientras lo abrazaba.

Shaoran beso su hombro mientras veía sus dibujos arrugados detrás de Sakura, algunas hojas estaban bastantes estrujadas, se rió y Sakura se separó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si no te gustan…no es necesario que los dejes así-, se burló mientras ella veía la hoja arrugada que el agitada en su cara.

-Estoy haciendo un favor visual…este trabajo puede dañar los ojos-, siguió burlonamente ella mientras Shaoran besaba su nariz.

-No cambias cierto-, inquirió mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y buscaba lago.

-¿Alguna perdida?-, preguntó Shaoran mientras ella comenzaba separarlo y miraba hacia el suelo.

-Donde esta mi ropa interior-, preguntó sin mirarlo, Shaoran tomo su cara entre sus manso y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías vestirte?-, preguntó con voz ronca viendo su cuerpo con completo descaro, lo que ha Sakura la hizo querer acercarse algo mas a el, pero se contuvo.

-Shaoran estamos en la oficina…-, replicó mientras el se encogía de hombros.

-No he terminado contigo-, amenazó con una sonrisa torcida

-Ni yo contigo pequeño engreído… solo estoy proponiendo cambiar de escenario-, murmuró Sakura contra sus labios mientras su lengua los tocaba suavemente, Shaoran gruño y la acerco para besarla mientras ella sonreía.

-El cambio recuerdas…-, susurró ella cuando Shaoran acariciaba el borde de sus pechos.

-Claro, claro…pero lo haremos a mi manera-, contestó mientras Sakura se quedaba ahí y el se agachaba, levanto una de sus piernas y beso la pantorrilla mientras la acariciaba con sus manos, Sakura se dio cuenta que el tenia sus bragas en las manos, le puso su ropa interior en ese pie y luego repitió la acción con el otro, lo levanto, beso y acaricio mientras introducía la ropa, se levanto lo mas despacio posible torturándola mientras subía sus bragas y acariciaba sus piernas y sus músculos, Sakura estaba prácticamente mordiéndose el labio y concentrándose para no deshacer todo el trabajo de Shaoran, quitarse de nuevo esa estorbosa ropa y montarse en el.

Cuando la prenda quedo en su lugar Shaoran acaricio el encaje, y por consiguiente su trasero y su sexo por sobre la tela mientras le veía y reía.

-¿Qué pasa amor…tu querías vestirte?-, bromeó el mientras acariciaba los costados de ella hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos, sakura le saco la legua y el sonrío mientras tomaba el sostén que estaba detrás de ella en el escritorio, lo deslizo por sus brazos y lo acomodo sin ser necesario en cada uno de sus pechos, amoldando la copa a cada uno, Sakura gimió en tono bajo haciéndolo sonreír, la abrazo pera abrochar la prenda por su espalda mientras besaba su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

-La idea no era tan mala después de todo…-, le murmuró mientras lamia su oreja, haciendo que Sakura cerrara los ojos y se pegara a el. Shaoran se separo casi a regañadientes y tomo sus boxers y se los puso mientras Sakura gruñía, ella quería regresarle el "favor" con la ropa, pero el sabia que si ella llegaba a tocarlo o incitarlo de esa manera jamás saldrían de ahí.

Shaoran terminaba de ponerse su pantalones cuando Sakura tomo aun solo con su lencería la cintura de el y llevo sus manos hasta el cierre, acaricio su erección mientras sonreía y el tensaba la mandíbula.

-El escenario Sakura-, replicó el entre dientes

-Solo estoy ayudando a abrochar el pantalón Li-, dijo ella mientras subía el cierre y alzaba las manos para alejarse y recoger su vestido.

Ella abrocho su vestido mientras Shaoran se ponía la camisa y aun sin abrocharla se sentaba en el sillón y se ponía los zapatos, Sakura le acaricio el cabello mientras se paraba delante de el y Shaoran cerraba los ojos aun con la vista en sus zapatos.

-Sakura…-, advirtió, ella alejo sus manos y se rió bajito, Shaoran se levanto mientras ella se acercaba y se sentaba a horcadas sobre el.

-Sakura-, repitió en un jadeo, Sakura estaba eufórica de sus reacciones, se sentía sexy, sentía que su excitación era solo un reflejo de la de el y eso le encantaba, pero quería pasar tiempo así, solo juntos, bromeando, quería disfrutar de esta noche, de el y de su amor.

-Solo voy a abrochar la camisa-, se encogió de hombros y acaricio su abdomen antes de comenzar con el ultimo botón, Shaoran se reclino un poco mientras ella se divertía con su tortura, se detuvo en el tercer botón mientras el le acariciaba la cara.

-Dímelo...de nuevo-, pidió Shaoran mientras Sakura sonreía

-¿El que?-, preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida

El bufo y ella se acerco a su cara para que su frente se pegara con la de el.

-Te amo Shaoran Li-, le susurró mientras el sonreía y la besaba solo con un simple roce.

Sakura se levanto y el término de abrochar su camisa mientras ella se ponía los zapatos y acomodaba algo los papeles, sin mucho éxito, algunos ya no tenían remedio.

Shaoran tomo el saco en una mano y con la otra enlazo sus dedos con los de ella mientras salían rumbo al auto.

Shaoran paso su saco por los hombros de ella mientras salían, la noche era fría, las calles estaban solas mientra entraban al auto después de haber cerrado por completo la oficina.

Shaoran puso la calefacción mientras arrancaban y Sakura entrelazaba los dedos de la mano libre de el con la suya.

-Y dime…alguna idea…-, inquirió el mientras Sakura lo veía sonriendo, -Ya sabes…para tu escenario-, Sakura se encogió de hombros, y se movió para besar la mejilla de el.

-Se admiten sugerencias-, dijo en tono pícaro y el sonrío.

-Te mostrare mi lugar favorito…estamos justo a tiempo-, susurró mientras veía su reloj marcar minutos antes de las 4 de la mañana.

Sakura sintió curiosidad del lugar al que se dirigían y casi soltó un carcajada al ver que el estacionaba el auto delante de una cafetería al pie de la carretera de esas que están abiertas las 24 horas.

-Ok…tu lugar favorito es muy… "cool"-, bromeó ella y Shaoran rodeo los ojos.

-Te iba a traer un café…ahora solo compare para mi-, replicó Shaoran mientras ella reía y esperaba en el auto, minutos después el salio con dos cafés y entro en el auto aun con un enojo teatral.

-¿Y ese café?-, preguntó Sakura siguiéndole el juego.

-Lo vendo-, respondió el

-A si… ¿Cuál es su precio?...sabes tengo algo de frío-, respondió ella burlonamente.

-Un beso-, contestó el

-No…no tengo tanto frío-, replicó ella y Shaoran sonrío encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió la ventana con ademán de tirar el otro café y Sakura sonrío y giro su cara con cuidado para besarlo mientras Shaoran cuidaba de no derramar los cafés.

-Ese es un anticipo-, susurró Sakura y el sonrío dándole los cafés, arrancó de nuevo el auto y recorrieron un buen tramo de carretera antes de entrar a un camino de terraceria que cruzaba el bosque, Sakura miro que se acercaba a algo parecido como un acantilado, sonrío al notar que la vista era perfecta para contemplar el amanecer que apenas se asomaba.

Shaoran estaciono el carro mientras veía a Sakura que miraba hacia el frente con una sonrisa, le acaricio la mejilla he inmediatamente esos ojos verdes se enfocaron en el.

-¿Te gusta?-, preguntó y ella asintió mientras el sonreía y abría la puerta, el aire estaba algo frío pero era soportable en esta época del año, ayudo a Sakura a salir y se recargo en el frente del auto mientras Sakura le daba su café y se recargaba en el dejando su espalda recargada sobre el pecho de Shaoran.

-Gracias-, susurró Sakura mirando al frente mientras tomaba algo de su café y le a sostenía de la cintura con un brazo.

-¿Por qué?-, murmuró Shaoran cerca de su oído, con su nariz hundida en su cabello.

-Por todo…por esto, por este viaje, por…tu amor-murmuró y el sonrío y beso su cuello.

-No quiero gratitud Sakura…quiero que me ames igual...es todo lo que pido-, murmuró contra su piel y ella sonrío, se giro mientras dejaba el café medio vacío en el auto.

-Pues te amo…-, le murmuró mientras el sonreía y la besaba suavemente, Sakura se quedo abrazada a su pecho mientras el acariciaba su espalda por debajo del saco, miraron los primeros atisbos del amanecer, los colores pálidos difuminando el azul oscuro que prevalece en la noches.

Shaoran beso la frente de Sakura y ella sonrío pero sus labios estaban algo fríos, lo miro y el sonrío tenuemente mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

-¿Tienes frío?-, murmuró ella mientras el sonreía tiernamente

-Soy un hombre fuerte-, bromeó y ella torció los ojos.

-Ponemos volver al auto-, sugirió, -Eso o te regreso el saco señor fuerte-, replicó y Shaoran suspiró vencido, pero antes que pudiera voltear Sakura se había subido al asiento del conductor con risa juguetona, Shaoran recogió los vasos de café y se metió en el asiento del copiloto mientras Sakura ponía la calefacción

-¿Pretendes manejar?-, se burló el jugueteando con las llaves, Sakura lo miro y sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No…voy a hacerte entrar en calor-, susurró mientras comenzaba a subir su vestido hasta alcanzar su ropa interior y levantarse un poco para sacarla lentamente, Shaoran trago mientras la veía tirar la prenda y moverse para pasarse al asiento del copiloto y sentarse sobre el, aun permanecían vestidos salvo por esa excepción en la que no dejaba de pensar.

-Sakura…no traigo condón…-murmuró Shoran mientras ella tomaba el pequeño bolso que Alice le había prestado y sacaba uno de esta.

-Es tuyo-, murmuró contra sus labios, -No te molesta o si-, preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos, el sonrío y la beso.

-No mientras sea para mi…mientras tu seas para mi-, murmuró mientras ella lo besaba y Shaoran buscaba camino por debajo de su vestido, su mano encontró su sexo húmedo, mientras Sakura enredaba las manos en su cabello y hacia mucho mas intenso el beso, Shaoran comenzó a acariciarla mientras ella se frotaba casi por instinto contra el, no quería separase, ninguno de los dos quería terminar los interminables besos, no importaba mucho el aire, Shaoran introducía un dedo en ella haciendo a Sakura gemir en tono bajo mientras el sonreía y besaba su cuello, acaricio su clítoris mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Shaoran-, gimió mientras el intensificaba las caricias y luego las volvía tortuosamente lentas.

-Sakura…-, llamó mientras ella encontraba su mirada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-, preguntó mientras sus caricias aumentaban, Shaoran quería que para ellos fuera verdad, que ella supiera que era suya, su novia, que su relación ya no era nada comparado a lo que pensaron seria, quería una relación con ella, la quería para siempre, ella se mordió el labio mientras traba de responder, el no ayudaba mucho, Sakura apretó sus hombros mientras el introducía dos dedos.

-Si…soy tu novia-, gimió mientras el sonreía

-Para siempre-, murmuró el mientras intensificaba los empujes de su mano y ella llegaba a su orgasmo mientras buscaba de nuevo sus labios.

-Fue suficiente de juegos Li-, susurró ella mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón, entre ambos lograron bajarlo para dejar libre la evidente excitación de el, Sakura sonrío y lo beso mientras el destapaba el condón, se lo puso casi con ansias y ella se levanto y se volvió a sentar mientras los dos siseaban y gemían.

-Jamás me cansare de sentirte así-, murmuró Shaoran al oído de Sakura mientras esta se movía, y disfrutaba de la sanación de el en su interior, llenándola por completo.

-¿Somos novios entonces?-, preguntó Sakurla en un hilo de voz

-Eres mía…mi novia, mi mujer, mi amiga, mi negociadora favorita-, contestó mientras acariciaba sus muslos y ella se apoyaba en el asintió para moverse mejor, Shaoran llevo las manos a sus caderas y comenzó a seguir sus movimientos y a levantar las caderas mientras ella gemían cada vez mas fuerte.

-Ceo que hicimos las cosas en el orden equivocado… ¿No crees?-, se burló ella entre dientes mientras el no le daba tregua.

-Es nuestro orden particular-, contestó Shaoran mientras una de sus manos viajaban hacia el clítoris de Sakura en cuanto el lo acaricio mientras ella lo hacia entrar y salir sintió como su segundo orgasmo llegaba y el aumento los movimientos para que unos cuantos golpes mas el también disfrutara de esa sensación de éxtasis.

Sakura se quedo sobre el pecho de Shaoran aun con el dentro, no se movieron mientras el sonreía al mirar los cristales del auto totalmente empañados, Sakura lo miro y el señalo a la ventana.

-Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida-, murmuró Sakura mientras el la miraba.

Shaoran sonrío pero negó con la cabeza mientra sus manos la acariciaban por debajo del vestido.

-Para mi hay una mejor-, contestó mientras Sakura lo miraba confundida y algo recelosa, el acaricio su ceño fruncido y después sus labios.

-Mi noche favorita es cuando tocaste mi puerta hace nueve días, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Sakura Kinomoto, tu y ese extraño acuerdo-, explicó mientras Sakura sonreía y lo besaba, se acomodo en su pecho y se quedaron así un rato mientras los ruidos del bosque matutino comenzaban a inundar el ambiente.

**Ya se!!! Soooy una mala personaa por dejarlas asi sin actualizar!!! **

**Pero les jurooo q estoooy mega ocupadaa!!...**

**Pero para consentirlas de no haber actualizado como en mas de 3 semanas!! **

**Mañana les subire el sig cap!! Y no es choroo! Mañana no voy a la IBERO así que lo subiere a mas tardar al medio dia!!!**

**Sobre el cap! Que tal su noche!! Jaja no son lindo!!! ¿? Espero q les halla gustado!!**

**A este fic le quedan 3 cap! Contando el de mañana =( **

**Reviews!!! Pls!!!**

**Próximo cap:**

"**Primera cita"**


	11. Primera Cita

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAM Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Jazzy SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

**Capitulo 11**

**Primera cita**

Dentro del auto camino a la casa de los Li reinaba un silencio pacifico, placentero, era la confirmación de que ni Shaoran ni Sakura deseaban otro lugar mas que este, mas que sus presencias unidas, sus manos entrelazadas recordaban cada centímetro de piel que cada uno había sentido del otro, era una sensación de leve electricidad, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido.

Shaoran por primera vez no pisaba el acelerador, disfrutaba cada segundo con todo a su alrededor, el camino entre los árboles era acogedor, y solo el guardaba el secreto de su ultimo encuentro, miró a Sakura quien había recargado su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerrado los ojos, ella suspiró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras Shaoran sonreía a la vez, ella esta cansada, el lo sabia, por que siendo sinceros también el estaba molido, había sido la noche mas larga, mas placentera y mas agotadora de su vida.

Aparcó el auto mientras ella permanecía con la respiración acompasada, se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle al oído.

-Llegamos Sak-, ronroneó mientras ella sonreía

-No estaba dormida-, se burló ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si claro Kinomoto-, bromeó el mientras salía del auto y la ayudaba a ella para entrar en la casa, tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que oyeron la voz de Hayden provenir de la cocina.

-Tomoyo, date prisa solo tenemos unos minutos-, le decía a su hija mientras se alistaban para salir, Sakura escondió la cara en el pecho de Shaoran y este rió mientras trataban de no hacerse notar al dirigirse a las escaleras, Sakura solo quería llegar a la habitación, por que una cosa era poder poner en su lugar a las bromas de Yue al verlos salir del sótano y otra mirar a su "suegro" mientras este se da cuenta que apenas regresan, se pondría como farolito de solo pensarlo.

-¿Por qué no se limitan a la casa, la oficina era un lugar sagrado?-, anunció Yue lastimosamente en tono burlón sobresaltándolos al pie de las escaleras aun con pantalón de dormir y una playera.

-Apenas regresan-, inquirió el con la sonrisa burlona.

-No… ¿Tu crees?-, preguntó Sakura de forma irónica

-Shao tu novia esta de pésimo humor, de verdad hermanito si tienes algún problema ya sabes como medico puedo recetarte de esas pastillitas azules-, bromeó Yue mientras Shaoran gruñía y su novia soltaba un risita sin poder detenerse.

Shaoran la atrajo mas hacia el y la vio a los ojos mientras la estrechaba a su cintura y sus manos bajan un poco mas abajo de sus caderas.

-¿Tengo algún problema?-, preguntó el mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza y se mordía el labio, Shaoran sonrió y la besó inocentemente solo rozando esos labios que lo enloquecían, Sakura disfrutó del roce mientras sonreía.

-¡Conejos!, aun sigo aquí-anunció Yue mientras los dos reían y Shaoran negaba con la cabeza

-Y no tienes nada mejor que hacer-, inquirió mientras miraba a Sakura.

-Buenos días papa-, saludó Yue mientras Hayden sonreía y miraba la escena.

-Buenos días-, anunció mientras Shaoran abrazaba a Sakura que trataba de desaparecer entre su cuerpo y murmuraba un tenue saludo.

Yue se botaba de la risa mientras Tomoyo salía de la cocina y también soltaba una risita.

-Nos vemos en la comida chicos-, dijo Hayden sonriendo a su hijo mientras Tomoyo buscaba la mirada de Sakura.

-Adiós tortolos-, anunció mientras salía de la casa con la mochila de la escuela. Shaoran comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de Sakura mientras Yue aun seguía riendo unos escalones arriba.

-Mama ya no vera del mismo modo la oficina-, bromeó el, mientras Sakuraa le sacaba la lengua rumbo a la habitación, cuando llegaron se tumbo en la cama mientras Shaoran se sentaba a su lado.

-Al menos a tus papas no les queda duda que eres sexualmente activo-, murmuró ella mientras Shaoran reía.

-¿Por qué no tomas una ducha?-, sugirió, pensando que podría preparar el desayuno para antes de que por fin pudieran dormir un poco. Sakura sonrío y se levanto para quedar a su altura mientras Shaoran le ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Me acompañas?-, preguntó Sakura mordiéndose el labio, el se estaba convirtiendo en su completa adicción, Sakura negó mentalmente y corrigió, no… ya era una adicta confesa.

-Si te acompañará, no terminaríamos nunca-, murmuró el rozando sus labios, Sakura hizo un mohín y Shaoran se rió mientras el estomago de ella gruñía

-Además creo que tienes hambre-, inquirió el y ella rodeo los ojos, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

-No, es el ruido que mi estomago hace cuando estoy molesta-, gruñó Sakura mientras caminaba al baño, Shaoran se levantó y jaló su brazo para atraerla hacia si.

-¿Estas molesta?-, preguntó en tono juguetón

-Si-, fingió ella mientras el besaba su cuello.

-¿Mucho?-, murmuró el mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, su aliento erizo la piel de Sakura mientras lo separaba para mirar sus ojos.

-Eres odioso-, replicó ella mientras el reía.

-Aja-, se burló el mientras la besaba tenuemente.

-Te amo-, dijo contra sus labios mientras ella sonreía.

-Te amo-, respondió ella mientras el la tomaba por la cintura y la alzaba solo un poco para que sus pies se separaran tenuemente del suelo.

-Me encanta escucharte decirlo-, expuso Shaoran mientras ella sonreía y luego se ponía algo pensativa mientras su mano acariciaba el cabello de el.

-No soy la primera que te lo dice-, aseguró mientras Shaoran se ponía algo serio para luego apretarla mas contra el, el sabia a lo que se refería, había estado con muchas mujeres, y algunas se había empecinado en crearse un relación que el no deseaba hasta ahora, hasta ella.

-Pero si es la primera vez que yo lo digo, y la primera que ansío oírlo-, aseguró mientras ella sonreía, eso era suficiente para Sakura, suficiente para siempre.

Se quedaron unos segundos así solo mirándose mientras sus ojos hablaban o tal vez no, pero era extraordinario.

-A menos que hayas cambiado de idea, necesito mis piernas para poder caminar a la ducha-, bromeó Sakura mientras el rodeaba los ojos.

-Y yo soy el odioso-, bromeó Shaoran y ella le saco la lengua antes de meterse al baño

Shaoran bajo a la cocina para prepara unos omelets y servir jugo y café y llevarlos a la habitación, Naoko bajo para observar con una sonrisa entre burlona y tierna.

-Estas perdido-, aseguró ella mientras el fruncía el ceño.

-La amas ¿verdad?-, continuó Naoko mientras se servia café.

-Como no pensé hacerlo nunca-, murmuró Shaoran riéndose de su contundente afirmación.

-Bueno Yue tenia razón…se lo pedirás-, continuó mientras Shaoran sabia que aun cuando lo deseara era complicado, no podía pedirle que se casara con el, cuando apenas habían iniciado una relación, suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ella es algo extraña-, aseguró y Naoko sonrió

-No me digas-, se burló mientras el reía.

-No creo que solo eso baste, no me importa nada mas que estar con ella, quiero…hacer algo especial…no se-, tartamudeó mientras Naoko escuchaba.

-¿Por qué no la llevas a cenar, hoy es su ultima noche aquí, sal con ella y platícalo?-, sugirió mientras el sonreía.

-Me estas ayudando-, cuestionó en tono burlón.

-Aun sigues siendo el hermano de mi esposo, y bueno ya no eres tan idiota-, se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias…creo-, murmuró Shaoran mientras terminaba de preparar su desayuno.

-Tú encárgate de preparar todo y deja a tu amada extraña en mis manos-, susurró mientras Shaoran asentía con una sonrisa y salía de la cocina.

Sakura termino de ducharse y se miro al esperó aun solo con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, se veía diferente, se sentía completa, se sentía feliz, por una vez en su vida sabia que no estaba sola.

Salio para encontrarse a Shaoran entrando con una bandeja con el desayuno, le sonrió y el le regreso el gesto calidamente, el paso sus ojos por su cuerpo mientras ella reía.

-Gracias-, susurró Sakura mientras sacaba un pants de su maleta, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello aun con la toalla y Shaoran dejó la bandeja en el buró para caminar hacia ella.

-Estas tentando mi autocontrol Kinomoto-, susurró sin tocarla a pocos centímetros de que su pecho tocara la espalda de ella.

-¿En serio?-, preguntó mientras tomaba el nudo de la toalla, Shaoran quiso girarla y tomarla ahí mismo pero no, ella se merecía una noche especial, nada de sexo desenfrenado, el quería que ella disfrutara de cada segundo y por eso tenían que descansar, además estaba seguro que ella tenia sueño, había aprendido a conocerla como nadie.

-Tomare una ducha fría-, gruñó el dándole un beso en el cuello demasiado lento, Sakura cerró los ojos y sonrió tenuemente por causar esas reacciones en el.

Se puso su pants y terminó de cepillar su cabello para sentarse en la cama y comer un poco de la fruta que el había traído, robó un pedazo de omelet mientras el salía, Shaoran llevaba puesto solo el pantalón de dormir, se sentó en la cama junto a Sakura y comieron prácticamente en silencio, cuando ya había terminado Sakura sonrió antes de tomar algo de jugo

-Sabes me podía acostumbrar a esto-, bromeó mientras miraba a Shaoran, ella no podía aun racionalizar todo lo que sentía por el, lo había encontrado sin siquiera buscarlo, era su regalo.

-¿Qué?…los huevos y el queso-, dijo el en tono burlón, Sakura rodeo los ojos y le pegó en el hombro.

-Estoy bromeando amor, se que soy "perfecto"-, se burló Shaoran y Sakura rió.

-Nadie te ha dicho que eres engreído y egocéntrico-, replicó ella y el asintió

-Yo me lo digo todos los días-, murmuró mientras ella le sacaba la lengua.

-Tonto-, espectó ella mientras Shaoran alejaba la bandeja hacia el buró y se recostaba atrayéndola con el.

-Tonta tu-, sonrió el y Sakura se acurrucó contra su pecho besando ligeramente su piel.

-Mi tonto-, aceptó con una sonrisa

-Sakura…-, llamó y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo hoy…como una cita?-, dijo el y Sakura sonrió mientras asentía.

-Nuestra primera cita-, bromeó ella.

-Nuestra primera cita-, concordó Shaoran mientras Sakura cerraba los ojos recostada contra su pecho y el se acomodaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Después de haber dormido un poco Shaoran se levantó dejando a Sakura dormida en la cama tratando de no despertarla, bajó para hacer las reservaciones en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, al bajar su familia había terminado de comer y veían la televisión, su mama había ido a la oficina y su papa al hospital.

-Hola bello durmiente-, bromeó Yue mientras el rodeaba los ojos.

-¿Y Sakura?-, preguntó Tomoyo mientras miraba a Naoko.

-Aun duerme-, susurró Shaoran.

-Esta bien déjalo en nuestras manos, a que hora salen-, inquirió su pequeña hermana

-A las 6: 30-, contestó el con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu solo encárgate de estar listo-, aseguró Naoko levantándose del sillón junto con Tomoyo, salieron mientras Shaoran se sentaba al lado de Eriol.

-Compadezco a Sakura-, murmuró Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Yo también- admitió Shaoran.

Sakura se despertó sin encontrar a Shaoran a su lado, la sangre se le enfrío de repente hasta que pudo visualizar a Naoko y Tomoyo mirándola con impaciencia.

-Buenos días-, saludó la pequeña de los Li.

-Técnicamente seria buenas tardes-, contestó Sakura mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Claro, claro…ahora tenemos que probarte uno de mis vestidos-, susurró Naoko mientras Sakura ponía cara de pocos amigos.

-No mas vestidos-, se cruzó de hombros mientras las otras dos reían.

-Vas a salir a cenar románticamente con tu príncipe azul…debes de usar vestido-, suspiró Tomoyo y Naoko y Sakura rieron.

-Tomoyo…derramas miel-, replicó Sakura y ella le sacó la lengua.

-Yo ya estoy diabética-, admitió Naoko mientras reían.

Fueron a la habitación de Yue y para sorpresa de Sakura, Naoko le mostró un lindo vestido azul, por debajo de la rodilla, era elegante pero bonito y sensual, de gasa, con vuelos en la falda, era estraple, Sakura lo miró mientras le incitaban a probárselo.

El vestido le quedaba un poco grande del busto pero eso no fue problema para Tomoyo, llamo a su mama y Ierán llego mientras Tomoyo le hacia una linda coleta a Sakura en forma de cascada.

Ierán hizo unas pequeña pinzas al vestido, que Naoko aseguro Sakura podría quedárselo, como regalo, ella sonrió incapaz de procesar tanta atención, Sakura siempre había sido sola contra el mundo y ahora no se imaginaba lejos de la familia Li, deseo que fuera su familia.

Volvió a ponerse los lentes de contacto y Naoko la maquilló tenuemente, Ierán tomo uno de sus abrigos y se lo dio, casi tan emocionada como sus otras dos hijas.

Cuando Sakura bajo las escaleras Shaoran estaba esperándola con una camisa y pantalón negro, la miro con una sonrisa mientras ella se mordía el labio.

-Sakura-, fue todo lo que murmuró antes de besarla, ella lo besó extrañando sus labios y no se separó hasta que Tomoyo carraspeó en tono dramático.

-Diviértanse-, susurró Ierán mientras Sakura asentía.

-¿A dónde vamos?-, preguntó ya de camino mientras Shaoran negaba con la cabeza.

-Tu solo sígueme-, contestó mientras ella entrelazaba su mano sin decir mas, esa era toda su respuesta.

Al llegar, recorrieron el centro, Sakura tomo a Shaoran del brazo mientras caminaban, el los dirigió a un lindo restaurante iluminado tenuemente, cada mesa tenia un pequeña vela que hacia una iluminación increíble, se sentaron mientras el mesero les daba el menú.

Shaoran se tenso al mirar como el hombre observaba a su novia, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y lo besó frente al mesero.

-Tranquilo Li-, murmuró sonriendo.

-Eres mía Kinomoto-, contestó y ella negó rodeando los ojos.

-Yo lo se…eso es lo importante-, contestó mientras el sonreía asintiendo.

Cenaron mientras intentaban contarse algunas cosas de su niñez, Shaoran le contaba las travesuras de el y Yue, como conocieron a los Hiragizawa, mientras Sakura le contaba de Yukito y Natsuki los únicos amigos que tuvo viviendo con su madre.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, salieron del restaurante y caminaron algo mas mientras la noche caía oscura y pacifica, Shaoran abrazó a Sakura mientras recorrían las calles hacia el auto.

Cuando subieron Shaoran sonrió mientras lo encendía y Sakura lo miró intrigada.

-¿Sigues conmigo?-, le preguntó el mientras ella asentía aun confundida.

-Mas sorpresas…-, inquirió y el sonrió aun mas.

Sakura miro las calles que recorría hasta aparcar fuera de un elegante hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, tenia grandes jardines y una decoración sobria, Shaoran la miró y bajó del auto para ayudarla a bajar.

Sakua solo sonrió mientras el pasaba por la llave de su habitación ya reservada, sentía su estomago hecho nudos, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran juntos, había sido perfecto, en cada uno de sus movimientos y ella solo esperaba en que momento se despertaría.

Subieron a unos de las suites mientras Shaoran la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello suavemente, al entrar Sakura se quedo maravillada con la habitación, una cama en el centro de la habitación con cuatro postes que se alzaban en las esquinas, sosteniendo un velo que la cubría tenuemente, cientos de cojines la adornaban, las sabanas blancas y el edredón rojo lo hacían demasiado irreal, había dos buró y un lindo tocador, un sofá y una puerta que debía ser el baño, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue una tina en medio de las esquinas de la habitación, estaba rodeaba por un cuadro de azulejo en el piso, podías rodearla con facilidad, la tina estaba llena y de ella salía humo por sobre las burbujas.

-¿Te gusta?-, susurró Shaoran mientras ella cerraba los ojos por impaciencia, por que su deseo y su necesidad de estar con el aumentaban, por que su corazón no podía soportar el amor que el le entregaba.

-Esto es…-, murmuró mientras se giraba y lo veía.

-Te amo-, fue todo lo que ella pudo expresar mientras el sonreía conforme.

-Sakura yo quiero pedirte…que me permitas estar contigo siempre-, le dijo con su frente pegada a la suya.

-Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de los días contigo-, murmuró mientras ella lo abrazaba.

-No podría soporta que me dejaras sola, prométeme que jamás me dejaras-, susurró ella mientras el sabia exactamente todos sus temores.

-Jamás mientras yo viva mi amor-, murmuró antes de besarla.

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo-, se burló Shaoran hablando contra sus labios y ella sonrió negando.

-Lo tenemos Li.

El sonrió mientras le quitaba lentamente el abrigo por los brazos, ella lo miró mientras el acariciaba la piel que quedaba expuesta, sus manos viajaron a la camisa de Shaoran pero el la detuvo mientras le besaba.

-Esta es tu noche amor-, murmuró mientras un escalofrío la recorría haciendo que Shaoran sonriera.

Camino rodeándola hasta quedar detrás para poder bajar el cierre del vestido y deslizarlo lentamente, Sakura se mordió el labio para evitar gemir solo por el roce de sus dedos contra su piel.

La abrazó pegándola a su pecho y besó su cuello mientras ella respiraba con mayor dificultad, le desabrochó su sostén y lo deslizó por sus brazos, mientras seguía besando su cuello lentamente solo roces incitadores.

Shaoran deslizó sus manos hasta su ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla lentamente mientras ella gemía en tono bajo, Sakura estaba desnuda mientras el permanecía completamente vestido pero era incapaz ya de hacer nada, aun sosteniéndola de la cintura la llevo hasta la tina y la ayudo a meterse mientras ella jadeaba ante la sensación del agua caliente en su piel, se sentó mientras Shaoran se agachaba detrás de ella, fuera de la tina, se dobló las mangas de la camisa y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros suavemente, Sakura echó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Shaoran antes de que este se agachara a besarla con sus caras contrapuestas.

-Ven-, susurró ella mientras el negaba tenuemente.

-Déjame consentirte-, murmuró mientras le besaba su cuello y sus manos acariciaban sus brazos.

Shaoran iba de su cuello a sus brazos con sus manos mientras ella hacia tenues sonidos, el sonrió mientras sus manos bajaban un poco mas sumergiéndolas en el agua y acariciaban sus costados hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Sakura gimió mientras el rozaba sus pezones con delicadeza bajo el agua.

-Shaoran-, gimió mientras el sonreía y se acercaba a su oído.

-¿Qué?-, murmuró con voz ronca besándole el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello, pellizcó uno de sus pezones mientras que la otra mano acariciaba por debajo del otro.

-Shaoran-, volvió a susurrar mientras se revolvía tenuemente en la tina, Sakura sentía que su vientre palpitaba de manera frenética necesitaba su toque, necesitaba sentirlo, lo deseba tanto como lo amaba.

Shaoran se levantó y caminó para acuclillarse a un costado de la tina mientras la atraía para besarla, ella llevó sus manos a su cabello mojándolo mientras el sonreía.

La manos de el se deslizaron para acariciar sus pechos y mas abajo, Sakura se recargó de nuevo en la tina mientras Shaoran la acariciaba sin llegar aun a su sexo haciendo a Sakura gemir y gruñir de frustración.

-Shaoran…por favor-, murmuró con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó el sintiendo sus pantalones muy pequeños, si de el fuera ya estaría dentro de ella, pero quería que ella disfrutara, quería que ella le pidiera estar con el no solo por un deseo sino por un sentimiento.

-Por favor-, dijo mientras el rozaba levemente su clítoris.

-Dime…-, murmuró el mientras subía sus manos hasta su rostro y mojaba sus labios con sus dedos

-Hazme el amor Shaoran…-, susurró mientras el corazón de Shaoran latía desesperadamente, hacer el amor era lo que el quería de ahora en adelante junto a ella, era el mejor regalo, se estaba entregando completamente.

Shaoran buscó el tapón de la tina y lo quitó mientras el agua se iba descubriendo el cuerpo de Sakura, ella se acercó y lo besó mientras el se levantaba llevándola en brazos hasta la cama, la recostó suavemente mientras ella lo miraba y sin decir nada comenzaba a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, acariciando lentamente la piel expuesta, la quitó y acarició su pecho y la línea de vello que desaparecía en su pantalón, el tenia sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella sin tocarla, mientras Sakura desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba lentamente, Shaoran se levantó un poco y lo quitó por completo mientras ella respiraba agitadamente y estiraba sus brazos para alcanzarlo, se deslizó sobre ella mientras ambos gemían y Shaoran besaba su cuello y acariciaba con delicadeza sus pechos, no había prisa, ni desenfreno, Shaoran se movía lentamente mientras Sakura jalaba su cabello tenuemente.

Sus caderas se sincronizaron mientras el empujaban cada vez mas dentro, Sakura envolvió su cadera con ambas piernas mientras el seguía embistiendo.

-Te amo Shaoran, te amo-, susurró ella mientras el se movía y gemía en su oído.

-Mas…-pidió ella mientras el acariciaba su brazos y los llevaba detrás de su cabeza, una mano aprisionaba tenuemente sus muñecas mientras que la otra acariciaba sus pezones haciéndola gemir.

-Shaoran-, gimió con voz descompuesta mientras el comenzaba a empujar mas y mas fuerte, tomo sus manos con las suyas y comenzó a empujar mientras ella gemía y gritaba.

-ed.…-, gimió mientras el estaba perdido entre las sensaciones, entre su interior húmedo y su piel.

El gimió mientras sus caderas se movía y las embestidas la hacían arquear la espalda mientras el capturaba su boca y empujaba de nuevo mientras el orgasmo los aplastaba.

El se recostó sobre su espalda atrayéndola a el mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas y sus manos recorrían su pecho.

-Gracias por mi cita-, susurró Sakura y el sonrió.

-De nada mi amor-, dijo con un hilo de voz y la respiración aun desigual

-Te amo mi Sakura…-, murmuro mientras ambos dormían felices de su acuerdo cumplido.

**Aquí esta el antepenúltimo cap!!!! Como prometí !! Espero que les allá gustado!!=)**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews ,sus alertas y favoritos!! **

**Las quiero!! =) pls quiero mas reviews!!!**

"**Proximo Cap"**

**Li & Kinomoto**


	12. Li & Kinomoto

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAM Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Jazzy SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA. **

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

**Capitulo 12**

**Li & Kinomoto**

Sakura se despertó sintiéndose radiante, era un extraño sentimientos de felicidad que le hacia sentir cosquillas en el pecho y mariposas en el estómago, llego a pensar que parecía un adolescente pero así se sentía, estaba acostada sobre el pecho del hombre al que amaba, con el que reía y bromeaba, con el que se entregaba a cada segundo y el que la llevaba a muchos lugares que ella si quería se imagino, deseo quedarse en esa explendida habitación siempre, no salir y olvidarse de todo menos de el, pero tenían que regresar, a su casa, a la Universidad, a la realidad y no estaba segura si todo seria igual.

Lo miró por entre sus pestañas para encontrar a Shaoran mirando el techo con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, parecía estar demasiado concentrado.

-¿Qué haces?-, preguntó ella aun con voz ronca, el la miró y sonrío deslumbrantemente antes de responder.

-Pensaba-, fue su respuesta mientras ella se acercaba un poco más a sus labios

-No…ya en serio Li ¿Qué hacías?-, se burló y el rió bajito

-Siempre tan simpática amor-, contestó el, Sakura estaba dispuesta a responder pero los labios de Shaoran silenciaron cualquier replica.

-Buenos días-, murmuró contra sus labios.

-¿Cómo has dormido?-, preguntó el mientras la estrechaba de su cintura y ella entrelazaba a un mas sus piernas.

-Las horas que he dormido han estado bien…pero lo que no he dormido…ha estado mucho mejor-, aseguró Sakura para besarlo de nuevo mientras Shaoran la ponía sobre el.

-Fue la mejor cita de mi vida-, murmuró ella seriamente, el asintió y la miró de nuevo con gesto pensativo.

-Esta bien supongamos que te creo que estas "pensando", ¿Qué es?-, preguntó Sakura mientras el delineaba sus labios con sus dedos.

-Tengo miedo de perderte-, dijo el y ella frunció el ceño, Shaoran tenia miedo de tantas cosas, de quitarse la careta del playboy de la Universidad, de regresar como solo el hombre que se había enamorado de Sakura, el que estaba dispuesto a tomar las riendas de la empresa de sus padres, el que quería casarse y formar un familia.

¿Cuáles eran los planes de ella?, ¿Qué haría después de la Universidad?, ¿Querría que los vieran juntos en la Universidad los últimos días antes de la graduación?, y después que…si le pedía que se casara con el… ¿Lo rechazaría?

-Shaoran-, lo llamó, haciendo que el retomara su atención en ella.

-No puedes perder aquello que te necesita para vivir…no seas tonto Li no te desharás de mi tan rápido-, bromeó ligeramente mientras el sonreía aun temeroso

-Promételo-, insistió el y Sakura se torno seria

-Lo juro…-contestó Sakura antes de besarlo, el pánico le estrujaba el estomago, era la novia de Shaoran Li…como había pasado eso o como reaccionaria la mayoría de la población estudiantil, ante la despedida del soltero "mas cotizado", no lo sabia…pero hablando claro tampoco le importaba mientras estuvieran así, juntos…amándose de todas las formas posibles.

Esas palabras le dieron el valor que el necesitaba para darle su ultimo regalo.

Shaoran se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su pantalón, miró a Sakura antes de sacar un pequeña caja, ella dejó de respirar mientras el temor bailaba en los ojos de Shaoran, fue hasta la cama de nuevo y se sentó al lado de ella, tomándole las manos.

-Todos piensan que te pediré que te cases conmigo-, murmuró mientras el nerviosismo de Sakura se convertía en enojo y alejaba sus manos.

-Y esto es para hacerlo mas real-, espectó girándose para quedar sentada dándole la espalda, se reprimía por haber pensado en estupidas fantasías.

Shaoran maldijo en sus adentros…no era la mejor forma de proponerle algo, suspiró antes de tocarle el hombro pero ella se levanto llevándose la sabana consigo.

-Diré lo que quieras-, continuó ella tratando de no llorar.

-Es que no quise decir eso…al menos no así-, trató de explicarse el pero ella se rió secamente.

-Entendí…-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No no entendiste-, la giró exasperado, el se había dado cuenta que ella estaba dudando, no lo podía permitir.

-Solo quería decirte lo que ellos pensaban…esto-, anunció señalando el anillo que había sacado de la cajita, un bello anillo de compromiso.

-Esto es solo entre tu y yo…no te estoy pidiendo nada Sakura…te estoy ofreciendo…me estoy ofreciendo-, corrigió

Ella estaba muda mientras el se acercaba cada vez mas hasta envolverla con sus brazos.

-No seas tonta Kinomoto hace mucho que nosotros no fingimos nada…creo que nunca lo hicimos…ahora te ofrezco todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, ¿Me aceptas?-, pidió el mientras Sakura lloraba, por tenerlo así, por sus palabras, por que sentía que no lo merecía.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan perfecto-, se burló con la voz entrecortada y el sonrío

-Lo intento-, aseguró mientras ella golpeaba su hombro juguetonamente y el secaba sus mejillas.

-¿Puedo?-, insistió el mostrándole el anillo, ella asintió y tendió su mano, el anillo se deslizo perfectamente.

-¿Entonces nos vamos a casar?-, dijo ella en tono burlón

-No lo dudes…algún día-, aseguró el, Sakura sabia que esto no era por lo que pensara su familia, el le estaba prometiendo convertirla en su esposa, y de pronto Sakura no deseó nada mas.

Salieron del hotel con algo de nostalgia, ninguno de los dos quería dejar su mundo personal, pero era necesario, era casi medio día y aun debía alistarse para partir.

Al llegar a la casa Shaoran beso a Sakura en el auto sensualmente antes de sonreírle de forma torcida.

-No creo que pueda tocarlos en algún tiempo-, le murmuró rozando su boca y ella sonrío

-Podríamos intentar algo en al avión-, le susurró Sakura mordiéndose el labio tenuemente mientras Shaoran jadeaba y ella bajaba hacia la casa de los Li riéndose de su rostro

-Eso no es gracioso Kinomoto-, dijo el a su oído dándole alcance al pie de la casa.

-Si lo es-, aseguró ella mientras entraban.

Encontraron a todos en el jardín preparando hamburguesas al aire libre mientras conversaban, Tomoyo los miro y sonrío mientras saludaba.

-Creí que no regresarían nunca-, hizo un teatral mohín

-Enana, debes de darles tiempo…veras hay ciertas cosas que llevan su tiempo, tu sabes alguien te ha contado sobre las abejas-, comenzó Yue mientras Naoko se tapaba la cara.

-Yue-, reprendió su madre y el se callo al instante.

-Gracias mama-, alabó Shaoran riendo.

-¿Por qué no se cambian y bajan a comer con nosotros antes de salir al aeropuerto?-, pidió esta mientras los dos asentían.

Subieron a la habitación y se ducharon para terminar de arreglar su equipaje, Sakura cepillaba su cabello mientras Shaoran terminaba su maleta, ella se puso los lentes de nuevo y el sonrío.

-Te escondes…-, aseguró el y ella lo miro a través del espejo

-Te importa-, replicó Sakura algo insegura, tal vez si a el le molestara decidiría usar los de contacto permanentemente.

-En realidad…-, comenzó Shaoran caminando hasta poder girarla y encararla, -…no, al final conozco cada aspecto de ti, mi sensual bibliotecaria-, se burló y ella le sacó la lengua pero sonrío mientras salían de la habitación.

-¡Los lentes!-, exclamó Tomoyo exasperada mientras Naoko sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-Me agradan mas Tomy-, contestó Sakura sentándose al lado de ella en la mesa del jardín.

-Pero…-, comenzó solo un segundo antes de que Shaoran la mirara.

-Sakura llevara lo que le haga sentir bien-, susurró a su hermana y Ierán sonrío a Hayden mientras Sakura miraba a Shaoran y luego a Tomoyo.

-Aun así sigues siendo extraña-, admitió con una sonrisa y Sakura rodeó los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Eriol has visto a un conejito con lentes?-, preguntó Yue al chico mientras Shaoranlo miraba con un gruñido.

-Yue...-, advirtió Naoko y el levanto las manos.

-Solo es una pregunta-, aseguró el de forma inocente.

-Y tu Yue... sabes por que los osos son considerados aburridos-, replicó Sakura señalándolo con el dedo mientras Shaoran reía y la acercaba mas a el.

Yue iba a replicar un segundo después de que Tomoyo gritara y casi brincara de la mesa.

-¿¡Se van a casar!?-, aseguró viendo a la mano de Sakura, ella lo comprendió mientras bajaba su brazo titubeante, los ojos de Ierán eran de alegría y orgullo igual que los de Hayden, Naoko sonrío a Shaoran y Eriol rió ante el festejo de su pequeña novia que abrazaba a Sakura y a su hermano.

-Shao … tienes algo que decirnos-, inquirió Yue con un tono falso de formal paternidad.

-Le pedí a Sakura que me aceptara para el resto de su vida-, murmuró el viéndola a ella y luego a sus padres.

-Linda forma de pedirlo-, aseguró Naoko y el sonrío devuelta.

-Entonces se casaran…-, preguntó Ierán mirando a Sakura con anhelo, Shaoran esperó que ella contestará, era ella la que lo decidiría, el estaría siempre ahí, esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

-Si, pero primero queremos acabar con todo esto de la Universidad y comenzar una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas "adultas"-, exclamó Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de el, el corazón de Shaoran latía descontrolado mientras apretaba su agarre.

-Felicidades-, por fin exclamó Hayden mientras todos felicitaban y sonreían.

Casi sin darse cuenta estaba despidiéndose a minutos de abordar el avión, Sakura sentía un nudo en la garganta, una tristeza de separase de _su familia_, y a la vez esperanza de volver a verlos…pronto.

Primero vino Naoko a abrazarla, le besó la mejilla y sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No cambies chica extraña, cuando nos volvamos a ver tienes que seguir reconociendo los defectos de este tipo-, se burló mirando a Shaoran y Sakura rió.

-Gracias Naoko cuida a Eriol y a Yue-, pidió Sakura mientras Ella asentía, fue hasta Shaoran mientras Yue sonreía abrazando a Sakura.

-Adiós…conejito-, bromeó y Sakura rió

-Adiós oso-, se despidió mientras Yue se acercaba un poco mas a su odio.

-Cuida a Shao…te ama pequeña-, el corazón de Sakura dio un salto al escucharlo sonrió asintiendo y Yue no dijo mas mientras iba con su hermano.

-Gracias Sakura-, murmuró Eriol cuando la abrazaba

-No hice nada-, ella se encogió de hombros y el negó riendo

-Si lo hiciste, sin ti y sin Shaoran yo seguiría siendo un estupido-, susurró el en tono bajo y ella rió.

-Ok Eriol solo olvídate de las telenovelas ¿si?-, el asintió para darle paso a su novia, Tomoyo no dijo nada solo la abrazó con los ojos lloroso, se separó solo para volver a abrazarla.

-Te voy a extrañar-, sollozó

-Yo también pero te tengo una buena…una personita invento un aparatito llamado teléfono, es mas la computadora hace mejor trabajo…-, bromeó y Tomoyo rió triste

-¿Me llamaras?-, preguntó y Sakura asintió.

-Tomy…-, llamó cuando ella iba hacia Shaoran que estaba con sus padres.

Tomoyo volvió su rostro y Sakura señaló con el dedo

-Nada de sala de juntas…por ahora-, sugirió mientras Tomoyo se sonrojaba bajito y asentía

Finalmente Sakura caminó hasta Hayden e Ierán, le dio un abrazó al primero y luego se acercó a Ierán que tenía los ojos llorosos, la abrazó para solo pronunciar tres palabras a su oído.

-Hasta luego hija-, susurró y Sakura la abrazó más fuerte. Shaoran sonrió mientras las veía cuando se separaron tomó la mano de Sakura y se dirigieron a abordar, ya en el avión, Sakura acarició la palma de Shaoran mientras este sonreía.

-Fueron los mejores días de mi vida Li-, aseguró ella sonriendo

-Y los míos-, concordó el mientras la acercaba a su pecho después de haber despegado, levantó un poco su mentón y rozó sus labios.

-Conoces la palabra control-, inquirió ella y el sonrió

-Claro…-dijo el siguiéndole el juego

-Pues estas tentando el mío-, aseguro ella, Shaoran la estrechó mas fuerte, Sakura bostezo ligeramente y el sonrió.

-Descansa mi amor-, dijo mientras le quitaba los lentes y ella cerraba tenuemente los ojos, la miro un poco antes que el también descansara un poco.

Después de dejar el aeropuerto tomaron un taxi para dirigirse primero al edificio de Sakura, al llegar Shaoran pidió al chofer que lo esperara mientras subía la maleta de ella a su pequeño departamento y se despedían.

Bajaron de nuevo al pie de la puerta del edificio ya con la noche cayendo, fueron hasta el taxi y Shaoran se giró para abrazarla.

-Me vas a hacer falta-, aseguró mientras la besaba

-Y tu a mi-, murmuró mientras intensificaba el beso, de ser por ellos seguirán así todo la noche pero apenas tenían el domingo para alistar tanto sus cosas como para terminar proyectos y trabajos pendientes, además que ninguno había estudiado algo para los exámenes, _las responsabilidades apestaban_, pensó Sakura.

-¿Li?-, preguntó Yamazaki Takashi que pasaba por esa calle rumbo a una cita, unos edificios mas adelante.

Shaoran se separó de Sakura solo lo suficiente para mirar a Yamazaki, Sakura se recargó en el pecho de Shaoran mientras miraba de reojo al chico.

-Hola-, saludó Shaoran

-Hola-, saludó el, mas entretenido por mirar quien era la "nueva conquista" de su amigo

-¿Sakura?-, preguntó Yamazaki sorprendido, compartía con ella varias clases por sus carreras afines, nunca habían realmente hablado pero distaba mucho de los gustos de Shaoran Li, para ser sinceros ese era el motivo por la que no había hablado con ella nunca, aun cuando Sakura le gustaba por alguna extraña razón Yamazaki siempre pensó en lo que dirían si saliera con una chica tan –poco popular como ella.

-Si…-, contestó Sakura mientras Shaoran apretaba mas su cintura.

-¿Van a salir?-, preguntó Yamazaki sin poder detenerse.

-No en realidad…solo me estaba despidiendo de mi novia-, aclaró Shaoran mientras eso se sentía como un balde de agua fría para Yamazaki, a decir verdad se sentía como asombro y curiosidad, dolor y celos, si el hubiera hablado con ella mucho antes… ¿Desde cuando conocía a Shaoran?, al fin se dio cuenta que su oportunidad había pasado si alguna vez la tuvo, negó levemente con la cabeza y sonrió algo fingidamente.

-¿Novia?-, se burló y Shaoran asintió

-¿Qué van a hacer todos tus chicas?-, preguntó y Sakura sonrió mientras ese sentimiento territorial se apoderaba de ella.

-Te tienen a ti…no más "chicas" para este hombre-, bromeó y Yamazaki sonrió genuinamente.

-Me dio gusto saludarlos a ambos….cuídate viejo-, se despidió de Shaoran y siguió caminando no queriendo pensar mucho en ella y lo que no fue…los hubieras no existen.

_Li & Kinomoto_, pensó Yamazaki, quien lo diría.

Sakura miró a Yamazaki continuar caminando mientras Shaoran giraba su rostro para encararla.

-Mirando lo que te perdiste…-, quiso bromear el pero las palabras salieron demasiado hoscas.

-No seas tonto-, rió ella mirando a su novio celoso de aquel chico.

-El era una opción-, murmuró Shaoran.

-En realidad no…-, se acercó mas a Shaoran y beso su oído antes de continuar.

-No me gustan los ojos negros….eras tu o nadie-, aseguró mientras Shaoran buscaba sus labios impaciente.

-Debes de parar si quieres que te deje ir-, susurró Sakura sin aliento.

-Te llamare-, aseguró Shaoran mientras se giraba hacia el auto, pero antes de abrir la puerta se giro de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo tu numero-, los dos se rieron de la situación mientras Shaoran buscaba su móvil, guardó el numeró de Sakura y esta le dio un ultimo beso antes despedirse.

Sakura entró a su departamento con algo de nostalgia miro a su cama añorando el cuerpo de el siquiera solo abrazándola mientras dormía, estaba segura que no soportaría mucho, ella lo quería a el siempre, y estos días serian los mas largos de su vida, estaba decidido después de aquí, seguirá a Shaoran a donde sea.

El domingo pasó demasiado rápido y para su sorpresa el lunes al iniciar los exámenes un nuevo rumor estallaba a varias voces, Sakura esperaba a aquello pero sobrepasaba su imaginación, no había ninguna otra conversación entre las mujeres mas que la de la novia de Shaoran Li, al parecer Yamazaki había sido algo comunicativo pero también extrañamente no había dicho de quien se trataba, lo que Sakura agradecía, no soportaría ningún comentario directo, ya era suficiente todas la suposiciones.

Shaoran le había llamado por la mañana y se había burlado de todas las descripciones diferentes que había de su "novia". Le había deseado suerte en el resto de los exámenes y le había dicho cuanto la extrañaba, Sakura estuvo tentada a invitarlo a quedarse con ella por la noche pero tenia que estudiar, no había forma de hacerlo si el estaba cerca.

La rutina siguió casi igual hasta el miércoles, solo quedaba un día mas de exámenes y comenzaban las graduaciones, a Sakura le restaba solo un examen, pero harta de las "fiestas de despedida" en su edificio, fue hasta la biblioteca de la Universidad pasadas las 8 de la noche, en estos días prácticamente estaba sola, aun cuando cerraba hasta las 12 de la noche, ya nadie estaba por ahí al final de cursos, subió al segundo piso hasta una de los cubículos personales de estudio, estaban separados de tal manera que parecían un pequeño cuarto había un escritorio y conexiones para portátil y una silla, perfectos para estudiar, y para no ser observado por nadie, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, y se encontraba sola en el segundo piso, se sentó y comenzó a mirar sus resúmenes hasta que su celular sonó.

-Hola Li-, saludó viendo el identificador de llamadas

-Hola Kinomoto-, respondió el mientras la impaciencia por verla se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-¿Cómo vas con tu estudio?-, preguntó ella y el rió

-Estoy en un receso…salí a caminar un poco-, contó mientras veía la biblioteca desde fuera.

-Te extraño-, admitió Sakura y el sonrió

-Yo también…sabes…estoy fuera de la biblioteca, me recuerda a tu falda-, se burló mientras Sakura se mordía el labio, ella estaba…en la biblioteca y llevaba la dichosa falda…disfrutaría esto.

-¿Crees tener suerte Li?-, preguntó ella sonriendo

-No lo se amor… ¿Tu que crees?-, respondió Shaoran con el ceño un poco fruncido

-Tal vez…podrías entrar la biblioteca y darte un vuelta por los cubículos de estudio…tal vez-, repitió mientras Shaoran no necesito mas para prácticamente correr hacia ella.

Fue hasta el segundo piso y la busco en cada cubículo hasta encontrarla recargada en la mesa del ultimo cubículo del ala izquierda, rió bajito al ver la falda y ella sonrió mientras acortaba la distancia para besarlo.

-Te extrañe…-, volvió a repetir contra sus labios.

-Unos días mas amor-, prometió Shaoran mientras la volvía a besar.

-Sabes no debería hacer esto…ya sabes, no si te has enterado pero tengo novia-, bromeó el mientras ella reía.

-Si claro la novia de Shaoran Li, ¿Al fin me dirás como es?-, le siguió el juego.

-Es hermosa…su cabello marrón cae sensualmente a los lados de su cara-, murmuró quitándole la pinza que sostenía el moño en su cabello.

-Sus ojos verdes son tan transparentes que si miras bien observaras su alma-, anunció echándole los lentes hacia su cabeza para quedar en su cabello, Sakura sonrió y el la besó antes de continuar.

-Su cuerpo me vuelve loco….-, aseguró estrechándola as y ella le sacó la lengua.

-Extrañaba esta falda-, admitió Shaoran acariciando la tela

-Ya no es ridícula-, bromeó Sakura y el asintió.

-Claro pero es mi ridícula-, aseguró mientras Sakurla reía, se separo para volver a sentarse en la silla mientras Shaoran se recargaba en una de las paredes del cubículo.

-¿Cuantos exámenes te faltan?-, murmuró

-Solo uno mañana…pero es el mas complicado-, admitió Sakura con una cara de fastidio.

-¿Tu?-, preguntó mientras Shaoran se aceraba para mirar sus apuntes.

-Aun tres mañana…pero estaba demasiado frustrado para estudiar-, admitió besándole el cuello al tiempo que Sakura cerraba los ojos.

-Shaoran-, ella gimió tan deseosa como el, estos días se habían extrañado tanto, era como valorar lo que tenia, las bromas, las risas, el apoyo mutuo, y las caricias, la noches amándose.

Sakura giró su rostro para besarlo y se levanto de la silla, Shaoran mordió tenuemente su labio mientras su lengua rozaba la de ella, se sentó en la silla y Sakura en su regazo.

-Necesito estudiar mi tentador amigo-, murmuró ella en un hilo de voz.

-Estudia entonces-, se encogió de hombro mientras Sakura lo miraba confusa.

-Anda amor mira la carpeta-, la giró tenuemente para que ella quedara sentada aun sobre el pero de frente a la mesa, dándole la espalda, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Sakura gemía.

-Shaoran por favor-, pidió ella mientras el acariciaba su cintura.

-Estudia amor-, ordenó mientras sus manos iban a sus muslos aun acariciando, levantando poco a poco su falda.

Sakura se apoyo en la mesa mientras el seguía en su cuello y sus caricias tenues, ella quiso girarse pero el solo besó la comisura de su labios y la volvió a sentar sobre el de frente a la mesa, salvo que ahora había levantado su falda para que se sentara solo con su ropa interior interponiéndose antes el contacto con el.

-Estamos en la biblioteca-, recordó ella mordiéndose el labio, el besaba su cuello, su oreja y sus manos acariciaban sus piernas por debajo de la falda.

-Estas estudiando amor-, se encogió de hombros nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Sakura miró la carpeta pero no podía leer una solo línea, una de las manos de Shaoran se deslizo dentro de su ropa interior y acaricio su clítoris suavemente, Sakura se agitó contra el frotándose, sintiendo su erección.

-Shaoran-, gimió y el sonrió.

-Estudia Kinomoto-, ordenó en tono burlón mientras seguía con sus caricias, haciendo que ella sostuviera la orilla de la mesa, se mordió el labio hasta casi sangrarlo cuando su orgasmo llego debido solo a sus caricias.

-Te necesito-, murmuró Sakura recargada con su espalda en el pecho de el.

-Y yo a ti-, concordó Shaoran

-Entonces hazlo-, Sakura se levantó y bajó un poco mas su ropa interior mientras el se desabrochaba titubeante el pantalón, ella sonrió y lo besó antes de que el lo bajara, solo un poco, volvió a sentarse ya piel con piel, con la falda tapando algo el "indebido acto".

Volvió a levantarse solo un poco mientras Shaoran se acomoda en su entrada y la penetraba mientras ella jadeaba bajo.

-Sakura-, gimió Shaoran mientras ella se inclinaba hacia la mesa y el acariciaba su espalda metiendo su manos debajo de la blusa.

Después de unos movimientos tenues, la atrajo a su pecho y comenzó a devorar su cuello mientras ella se mordía y apretaba los labios para no gritar, para no hacer ruido.

Shaoran sujetó su cadera y la ayudó a moverse mientras ella sostenía fuertemente las orillas de la pequeña mesa.

Llegaron a un orgasmo demasiado placentero, la adrenalina del momento y del lugar era demasiado excitante, Shaoran ahogó cualquier sonido en el hombro de Sakura mientras esta tomaba una de las manos de el, y silenciaba su boca en su piel.

Shaoran besó detrás de su oído, Sakura sonrió y se levantó para acomodarse la ropa al igual que el, se sentó de nuevo pero a hora de lado, para poder mirarlo.

-Te amo-, murmuró antes de besarlo mientras el sonreía.

-Y yo a ti-, contestó antes de mirar la carpeta.

-Ahora tengo que dejarte estudiar cierto-, inquirió y ella rió bajito

-Si…pero creo que volveré al departamento, no puedo estudiar aquí…ya no-, admitió mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Te acompaño-, dijo el y ella asintió antes de recoger sus cosas para salir.

Caminaron abrazados mientras recorrían las instalaciones casi vacías del campus, llegaron al edificio de Sakura y Shaoran la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento, le dio un lento beso antes que ella abriera la puerta.

-Recuérdame por que no puedo dejarte entrar-, jadeó ella con el aire faltando.

-Tienes que estudiar…tenemos que estudiar-, dijo el mientras la besaba de nuevo.

-Cuídate-, pidió ella contra sus labios.

-Estaré el viernes en tu graduación-, prometió Shaoran y ella sonrió.

-Te amo-, respondió

-Como yo a ti-, sonrió el antes de besar su cuello antes de partir.

Sakura entró a su departamento aun con el calor en sus mejillas por aquel encuentro,…la graduación, ahí ella regresaría su oferta, ella lo aceptaba a el y esperar que el la aceptara, no quería estar separada de el nunca. Así era, había aprendido que la vida es de tomar riesgos, decisiones, su loca idea de ese acuerdo la había llevado al amor de su vida, a veces para ser feliz hay que arriesgarse, ser valientes.

Shaoran caminó a su dormitorio decidido a pedirle formalmente que se casara con el, la amaba y quería ser su esposo y que ella fuera suya ante todos, y tenia una gran idea para pedírselo….

**MIS NIÑAS!!!!! AQUÍ LES DEJOO EL PENULTIMOOO CAP!!! =( ASI ES YA ESTAMOS A UN CAP DEL GRAN FINAL!!!!**

**DEJENME DESIRLES QUE ESTOY U POCO SENTIDA PERO TAMBIEN AGREDECIDA! JAJA…….AGRADECIDA POR QUE SUBIERON LAS ALERTAS PERO BAJARON LOS REVIEWS! =( OBTUVE 8 REVIEWS LA ULTIMA VES Y ESO QUE SUBI DOS CAP! SEGUIDOS!!!! PLSSS! CHICAS WAPAS! QUIERO MAS REVIEWS! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!!! =)**

**BUENO Y POR ULTIMO QUIERO PREGUNTAR ALGO AVER SI ALGUIEN ME CONTESTA! JAJA VA A SONAR UN POCO LOOOOOSER! PERO ALGUIEN SABE COMO PUEDO VER LAS ALERTAS QUE TIENE MI HISTORIA? SE LOS JURO QUE YA BUSQUE PERO AUN NOSE!! A NO SER QUE NO SE PUEDE! JAJA! **

**BUENO MIS NIÑAS!!! MAÑANA!! LES SUBOO EL ULTIMOOO CAP!!! PLS QUIERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! LAS QUIEROOOO! =)**


	13. Nuestro Acuerdo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAM Y LA HERMOSA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A Jazzy W. YO SOLO ME DEDICO A ADAPTARLA.**

(link de la historia original en mi perfil)

**Capitulo 13**

**Nuestro Acuerdo**

Sakura estrujaba la estupida toga, la ceremonia tenia minutos de haber terminado, había hablado con Shaoran por la mañana temprano y se despidió diciéndole que la vería con su titulo, como toda una Licenciada, pero no había rastros de el y sinceramente era lo que mas le dolía, a su alrededor todo el mundo se desvivía en felicitaciones, había padres por todas partes besando a sus hijos e hijas, amigas gritando y amigos chocando puños, se había preparado para que sus padres no estuvieran, pero el…

-Saku….felicidades, pero deberías alegrarte, que cara,… ¿Estas sola?-, Victoria siempre con sus comentarios, Sakura estaba harta, era de esas personas que te muestran una cara y se ríen con la otra, rodeó los ojos, sin querer contestar.

-Sola…nunca-, susurró una voz a sus espaldas que Sakura conocía muy bien, se giró lentamente y miró a Shaoran parado con un pantalón de vestir, una camisa abotonada y un saco casual, camino hasta ella y la atrajo hacia si por la cintura.

-Pensé que no vendrías-, murmuró ella y el negó sonriendo.

-Y perderme verte con ese birrete-, bromeó el mientras la acercaba mas y ella lo besaba envolviendo su cuello aun con el dichoso sombrero en la mano.

-Perdón…estaba aquí pero fui a checar que todo estuviera perfecto y…-, Sakura le puso un dedo en los labios y negó.

-Estas aquí ahora… ¿Qué tenia que estar perfecto?-, el se rió y ella lo miró mas confundida.

-Lo averiguaras-, le susurró al oído y ella sonrío temblando ante la sensación.

-Hola Shaoran-, saludó Victoria mientras Sakura era consiente que la mayoría ya había adivinado quien era la dichosa novia de Shaoran Li.

-Hola…-, dijo Shaoran no muy seguro de su nombre.

-Vicky-, dijo ella sonriendo mientras Sakura rodaba los ojos.

-Ah…-fue todo lo que el dijo mientras miraba de nuevo a su novia, ignorando por completo a la pelirroja.

-Eres malo-, le susurró Sakura al oído y el rió

-No de verdad no me acordaba de su nombre-, se rió el a su oído y ella le besó tenuemente el cuello.

-¿Vienes conmigo?-, inquirió el y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo estoy pensando…mi agenda esta llena-, bromeó y el le besó la nariz antes de tomarle la mano para caminar hacia…su sorpresa.

-Creo que ya todos supieron con quien sales Li-, le susurró de camino

-No… ahora saben todos que eres mía-, le dijo abrazándola por detrás caminando a la par de sus pies mientras besaba su cuello haciendo de lado un poco su cabello suelto.

-Eres posesivo-, se burló Sakura

-Somos posesivos-, corrigió el y ella se rió

-¿Tu mama?-, preguntó Shaoran en tono bajo y ella camino mas despacio

-Tenia una presentación de ventas…esta en New York, no es my buena con la agenda-, murmuró Sakura, quería restarle importancia pero ni ella ni Shaoran se engañaban, eso dolía, su padre ya le había dicho que no podría acompañarla, solo le había enviado un "gran cheque" de regalo, pero Nadeshko había cancelado la noche anterior, disculpándose…

-Tonterías-, anunció Shaoran entre dientes mientras Sakura lo abrazaba más fuerte, se pararon en tanto Shaoran la veía a los ojos.

-Jamás me voy a alejar de ti Sakura…lo sabes verdad-, ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta, de no ser por el seguiría sola, sin nada.

-Si…-, contestó ella escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, los lentes le lastimaron pero no le importo quería estar cerca, sentir que el era real, que no se iría, con nadie mas se mostraría vulnerable, pero Shaoran, el era parte de ella, el levantó su rostro y la besó lentamente mientras la acariciaba por encima de la toga.

-Odio esta cosa-, murmuró y ella rió mientras volvían a caminar, Sakura se paro en seco cuando miro la limosina a la que Shaoran se dirigía.

-¿Qué es esto Li?-, preguntó ella incrédula y con un nerviosismo difícil de explicar.

-Creo que le llaman Limosina…-anunció el sonreído y ella rodeó los ojos.

-Shaoran-, advirtió ella

-Kinomoto-, contestó el riendo

-No te voy a morder…tal vez te secuestre unos días…no espera olvida lo de no morder-, bromeó y ella se sonrojó un poco, se acomodó los lentes y sonrió.

La ayudó a entrar al vehiculo y luego subió el, era sobria pero perfecta, Sakura sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras lo besaba tenuemente, el auto comenzó a moverse mientras ella veía por la ventana.

-¿A dónde vamos?-, preguntó Sakura.

-A donde nos lleve el conductor-, respondió Shaoran en tono lento.

-Estas evadiendo-, gruñó ella

-Estoy contestando tu pregunta-, rió el y ella también muy a su pesar.

-Ahora quítate esa cosa-, pidió Shaoran jalando la punta de la toga, ella rodeó los ojos pero no lo hizo...no precisamente, se sentó a horcadas sobre el lentamente y sonrió mientras Shaoran tragaba.

-Quítamela-, pidió y el sonrió

-Eres mi perdición Kinomoyo-, dijo mientras acariciaba sus pantorrillas luego sus muslos importándole poco ya la toga.

-La "cosa"…recuerdas-, se burló Sakura y el torció los ojos, se la sacó por la cabeza mientras dejaba a la vista un lindo vestido blando con cuello en V, cierre en la espalda y pequeños bordados, solo llevaba una bonita cadena y el anillo que el le había dado.

-Eres hermosa-, le susurró y ella sonrió.

-Me vas a decir a donde vamos-, murmuró ella besando su oreja deliberadamente.

-No-, respondió el con voz ronca

-Ok…-, aceptó ella bajándose de su regazo, para sentarse a su lado

-Manipuladora-, le susurró mordiendo tenuemente su cuello haciendo que Sakura se mordiera el labio.

-Por mi aquí nos podemos quedar-, casi gimió ella mientras el seguía besando su cuello y acariciando su cintura atrayéndola algo mas hacia el.

-No mi amor…no aun-, le murmuró contra su piel.

Después de unos minutos de besos furtivos y tenues caricias, bajaron mientras Sakura trataba de ubicarse, estaban en una zona lujosa a las afueras de la ciudad, se había estacionado afuera de un elegante y bello edificio, estaba empezando a atardecer, la ceremonia de graduación había sido por la tarde después de la comida, entraron mientras Sakura miraba extrañada a Shaoran que sonrió y la llevo hacia el ascensor

-¿Tienes un departamento aquí?-, preguntó ella y el negó

-Ah ya veo solo vamos a subir y a bajar…. ¡Que divertido!-, exclamó Sakura y Shaoran la acorraló lentamente a una esquina.

-Eres bastante desesperada-, murmuró contra sus labios, pero esta vez Sakura no replicó, no hubo bromas, lo besó sin mas, con ímpetu, Shaoran tuvo que recordarse que aun tenia varias cosas con que sorprenderla, se separó con la respiración agitada y le subió un poco los lentes de forma juguetona.

-Aun no mi amor-, dijo el y ella rodeó los ojos, Sakura tenia el estomago hecho nudos, sabia que el había preparado todo eso para ellos pero aun así, sentía como si algo fuera a cambiar…estaba feliz y muerta de miedo.

Llegaron al ultimo piso según indicaba el elevador y aun subieron las escaleras para llegar hasta la azotea, Shaoran la besó tenuemente en los labios antes de abrir la puerta, Sakura jadeó al mirar, había pétalos blancos por todo el piso, una mesa pequeña delante de una sofá cama cubierto con cojines de seda, en la mesita había diferentes frutos, había foquitos iluminando tenuemente el atardecer y pequeñas velas por toda la orilla de la vista…esa que lo hacia todo demasiado irreal, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a iluminar el paisaje convirtiéndolo en un hermoso mirador.

-Shaoran-, fue todo lo que ella pudo articular mientras el le besaba el hombro.

-Ven-, la incitó a caminar hasta llegar al sofá y sentarse en la orilla junto a ella.

-No tenias por que…-, comenzó ella pero Shaoran la calló con un beso tierno, lento solo sus alientos mezclándose.

-Yo elijo lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer Kinomoto…-, le respondió en tono bajo

-Gracias-, murmuró ella contra sus labios y el sonrió, tomó una uva de unos de los platos de la mesita y se la dio en la boca, ella la tomó mientras dejaba que el sabor llegara su boca.

-No hagas eso…necesito hacer varias cosas antes de saborearte como tu a esa fruta-, le dijo el en tono ronco y ella soltó una risita nerviosa, mas sin embargo le dio otra uva y el tomó una.

Sirvió dos copas de vino blanco y le dio ahora una fresa y después la copa, el sabor de los alimentos combinados provocaban un explosión en sus papilas gustativas, la siguiente uva fue intercambiada por un beso del que Shaoran no pudo rehusarse jamás sin embargo se separó aun faltaba lo mas importante, para lo que era todo esto.

Se agacho lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella, le quitó los zapatos lentamente y acaricio sus pies desnudos, haciendo que Sakura se relajara y soltara otra risita.

-Me puedo acostumbrara a esto-, le bromeó y el rió antes de besar la punta de su dedo

-Hazlo-, dijo mientras pasaba su lengua tenuemente, Sakura se revolvió pero apretó un cojín luchando por no atraerlo a su boca, tenia la sensación de que el quería decirle algo.

-Sakura han sido los días mas felices de mi vida…llevas dos semanas en mi vida y no me imagino ni un segundo sin ti, sin saber que tarde o temprano estés así, junto a mi-, Shaoran recargó la cabeza en sus piernas mientras Sakura acariciaba su cabellos enterrando sus manos en el.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado-, dijo ella con una sonrisa y el sonrió

-Lo se mi amor…pero los acuerdos nos funcionan…así que yo hice el propio-, Sakura frunció el ceño y Shaoran tomó de adentro de su saco una hoja doblada, se la dio a Sakura que la tomó y desdobló, el acaricio lentamente sus piernas mientras ella comenzaba a leer, solo un segundo antes que el empezara a repetir lo mismo que decía la carta.

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_Te ofrezco mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma en un acuerdo por tiempo indefinido, hasta que solo la vida se haya ido y me impida amarte, ¿que te ofrezco? fácil…todo._

_Te ofrezco hacerte enojar hablándote de perfección, y convencerte de que existe._

_Nuestra casa tendrá un sótano, donde olvidaremos la lluvia, jamás volverás a sentirte sola mientras las gotas caigan._

Sakura escuchaba a Shaoran mientras leía la carta su corazón latía con fuerza, pero se obligó a no hacer nada, quería sentir sus labios, quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero había mas líneas que leer y las escucharía bebiéndose cada palabra.

_Jugaremos con lodo, con barro y con harina, cualquier cosa con la que pueda ensuciarte y luego limpiar lentamente, te ofrezco divertirte a mi lado y jugar futbol donde te gane y luego dejarte mirar partidos y películas de acción._

_No voy a mentir me portare como idiota algunas veces y espero que me des un jalon de orejas y me digas que me equivoco, que me abraces cuando me comporte y cuando yo necesite protección._

_Te ofrezco regalarte noches probándote, hacer que tus músculos duelan y que repitas mi nombre._

Sakura sonrió al igual que Shaoran mientras ella le acariciaba tenuemente sus labios pero igualmente no dijo nada aun sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero el siguió.

_Te aseguro que me pondré celoso de los rubios al igual que los morenos, no importa pues se que si me aceptas me prometes ser mía como yo ya te pertenezco._

_Aunque te advierto jamás volverás a buscar esencia de vainilla sola…_

_Haremos el piloto de nuestro programa "El Chef al Desnudo", cocinaré contigo y comeré en ti._

_Te ofrezco empañar vidrios y mirar amaneceres juntos, trabajar para poder comprarte una tina donde pueda consentirte infinidad de veces y estudiar juntos... (No importa que ya no estemos en la Universidad)._

_Te amo y te lo ofrezco todo solo a cambio de una cosa._

_¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?_

Shaoran terminó con la voz ronca mientras Sakura lo miraba con las lagrimas cayendo por sus rostro, se agachó para quedar hincada frente a el a su altura, se quitó los lentes, que eran inútiles con las lagrimas y que le impedían sentir como ella quería, como lo necesitaban.

-Si Shaoran…no deseo nada mas que ser tu esposa…nada-, le dijo entre sollozos mientras Shaoran reía, reía sin parar mientras la atraía y la besaba, con un solo contacto los dos jadearon, era con si su piel explotara ante el contacto.

-Tenemos un acuerdo-, murmuró el contra los labios de ella y ella rió con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo tenemos mi amor-, dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo, Shaoran tomó las dos copas de vino y le pasó un mientras brindaban silenciosamente.

-Te amo-, le dijo antes de quitarle la copa y atraerla hacia el en otro beso en el que se les estaba haciendo difícil controlarse, la noche caía cada vez mas oscura haciendo aquel lugar mas irreal.

Sakura le quitó el saco y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente solo antes que se dieran cuenta donde estaban.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí…-, dijo en un hilo de voz mientras Shaoran la besaba nuevamente…

-No a ti te gustan las bibliotecas-, bromeó y ella le sacó la lengua

-No te preocupes amor…esto es nuestro hasta mañana-, le susurró el antes de besarla nuevamente, la jaló para que se sentara arriba de el, y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y a subir su vestido, cuando Sakura lograba quitarle por fin la estorbosa camisa.

Shaoran bajo el cierre del vestido lentamente mientras la miraba y ella acariciaba su cabello rozando su nariz con la suya, le quitó el vestido por la cabeza para dejarla solo con su ropa interior sin sostén, Shaoran casi jadeó al mirar, mientras ella sonreía algo apenada.

-Me encantas Kinomoto…me encantas mi amor-, le susurró antes de llevarse un pezón a la boca y que Sakura echara su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo acercaba tanto como podía.

Volvió a besarlo inhalando su aliento y su sabor a menta mientras se levantaba y gateaba hasta el sofá, el la miró, cada movimiento, siguió su mirada y se levantó quitándose los pantalones, dejando solamente su boxer negros, caminó hasta ella pero Sakura lo detuvo con un pie sentada en el sofá, su pie acarició el abdomen de el mientras Shaoran cerraba los ojos, el aire era calido algo frío y húmedo pero necesario entre el fuego de ambos, Sakura se enderezó y le bajó el boxer lentamente y después se levantó para quedar hincada sobre el sofá, le besó el pecho mientras Shaoran acariciaba su cabello.

-Siéntate-, le pidió ella mientras el lo hacia, ella se levantó solo con sus bragas cubriéndola, Shaoran se sentía algo indefenso tan expuesto pero la mirada de ella lo ponía a mil, y se notaba.

-Cruza las piernas-, pidió ella y el lo hizo casi hipnotizado, ella se quitó la ultima prenda que la cubría y subió la sofá para sentarse arriba de el con sus piernas envueltas en su cuerpo, ambos jadearon cuando el encuentro estuvo completo, Shaoran la ayudó a envolver bien sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se apoyaba con una mano en la piernas cruzadas de el.

-Sakura…-, siseó el mientras ella lo besaba jadeante.

-Te amo Shaoran…te amo-, gimió mientras ella se movía al igual que el capturaba sus senos y luego su boca y su cuello, el aire les golpeaba enfriando el sudor de su cuerpo mientras seguían con su danza, Sakura se movió ligeramente mientras Shaoran la ayudaba levantando sus caderas.

-Pronto serás mi esposa-, le susurró el jadeante mientras ella se apoya en el respaldo del sofá con los pies y se movía más

-Pronto-, fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras soltaba un grito y se venia al igual que el, Shaoran besó el camino de su pecho a su boca y la besó casi sin aliento mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Shaoran se giró para dejarla sobre el sofá mientras el se levantaba solo para tomar otra fresa y coger una manta de ligera tela sedosa y envolverlos a ambos.

-Fresas-, preguntó Sakura sonriendo y el asintió mojándose los labios y dándole la fruta

-Fresas mi amor…mi fresa-, le dijo antes de volverla a besar.

Shaoran se quedó un rato mirando a Sakura dormir entre sus brazos, con las estrellas como techo, la acurrucó más contra su pecho y beso su frente.

**¿El mejor acuerdo es el que se apega estrictamente a las condiciones impuestas o el que da como resultado algo inesperado?**

Shaoran no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que el acuerdo perfecto es el que traía consigo el amor…

**NIÑAS!!!!! AAWWWW ES EL FIN!!!!! =( ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADOOO EL FIC!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAAS POR SUS ALERTAS Y SUS REVIEWS!!! NO SBEN COMO LAS QUIEROOO PERO EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A JAZZY W. POR DEJARME ADAPTAR SU HERMOSA HISTORIA!!!**

**PEROO HAY MAS………**

**ESTE HERMOSO FIC TIENE SU SECUELA!!!!!!!! =) PERO POR AHORA NO LA VOY ADAPTAR!! POR QUE AHORA EMPESARE CON UNA NUEVA ADAPTACION QUE SE LLAMA YOU BELONG TO ME!!! DE OTRA DE MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS "TROYIS" MAÑANA SUBO EL PRIMER CAP!!!! PERO MIENTRAS LES DEJO EL ****SUMMARY:**

"Dos reinos en guerra por 100 años un rey ha muerto otro ha subido al poder. Un principe que esta confudido pero sabe que solo quiere una cosa; la hermana menor del nuevo rey. Que hara para conseguirlo? SHAORAN POV en su mayoria un poco OCC"

**ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOOO LAS QUIEROOOO!!! =)**

**REVIEWS!!! PLS!!!!!! =)**


End file.
